Key Through the Heart: Final Mix
by Andrew Joshua Talon
Summary: As if the Kyuubi wasn't enough, Naruto Uzumaki gains a power that will change the fate of the universe and his life forever. Lucky him. Crossover with Kingdom Hearts, AU. Completely revised and rewritten.
1. Awakening: The Key Shaped Blade

_**/Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"_Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

"**Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

* * *

Death was an abstract concept to Naruto. Not something he really gave much thought. He was not particularly morbid, entertaining thoughts of his demise. It was too far away in the future for the pre-teen to really appreciate. He had entertained fantasies of his heroic last stand as an ancient Hokage, defeating his enemies with his last breath and dying a great hero once, but only once. Death was not something he really appreciated, could not appreciate.

Not until now, where it was all around him.

The sky had turned black, without a single star shining through. The wind howled through the forest and the earth below him creaked, as though all of creation was straining under a great weight. Looming above him, even blacker than the night above them, a great fox leered at him as nine snake-like tails waved behind it. It's claws dug into the earth below, as it's hideous mouth leered in a demonic grin. The worst part were it's eyes, burning bright orange in it's angular head, piercing through the night. Hundreds of pairs of similar eyes shined out of the darkness surrounding him, their owners small, twisted mockeries of life.

The kunai clenched tightly in his fist felt as worthless as a stick, and his heart pounded like a drum in his ears. Fear welled up, threatening to swallow him whole as his muscles shake. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel, he was drowning in his terror.

He had never seen it before, but he knew Death. There was no mistaking instinct.

* * *

_"Naruto? Naruto…"_

_"Huh?" He looked up from the counter of the ramen stand, his blue eyes meeting Ayame's warm brown ones. The ramen girl smiled at him warmly._

_"What… How did I get here?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the light of the sun shining through the flaps of the stand. He looked back at Ayame, the familiar smell of Ichiraku ramen floating over his nose. It was soothing, comforting, things he had always associated with Ayame._

_"What do you remember?" She asked._

_"I… I don't know… I was standing there… In front of this Fox…"_

* * *

"What fox?"

Naruto blinked, and glanced away from the misty forest back to Sakura. The rosette-haired girl was rubbing her knuckles, wrapped in blood stained gauze. A battered tree stood next to her, creaking slightly in the wind.

"Though I saw something…" He smiled at her. "I heard you were training out here, Sakura-chan. What are you doing?"

"Using my chakra to boost my strength," she said, rubbing her knuckles with a grimace. "Kakashi-sensei told me to focus on toughening up, since I got tree walking already. So, here I am, punching a tree."

"Oh… Looks like it hurts," Naruto offered. He winced at the annoyed expression on her face.

"Of course it hurts, you idiot!"

Naruto's hands drifted down to his sides, and his right brushed over his pocket; Then rough cloth, rougher than that of his clothing, made itself known to his sense of touch. Sudden inspiration struck him.

"Here! I uh, got you these!"

He held out a pair of tough, weather-beaten gloves to the pinkette. Sakura blinked and took them, running her thumbs over the worn, soft leather.

"There's this old lady who made work gloves for her sons, who help with the bridge, and she gave me an extra pair, but they were too small for me. So um, I put them in my pocket… For you!"

Sakura stared at the gloves a moment longer, before she slowly, carefully pulled them on. When both were on, she flexed her fists, and held both hands up to her face. She then offered Naruto a genuine, gracious smile.

"Thank you Naruto…"

"Oh, hey, no problem!" The blonde returned with a grin.

"Ha… I'm sorry I called you an idiot… I just thought you were coming out to bug me for another date or something," Sakura said. Naruto wisely kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

"Well… I'll see you at dinner," she said, turning back to the tree trunk. Her chakra flaring slightly, she threw another punch, and her fist snapped the slim tree in half. "HIYAH!"

* * *

_CRACK!_

Naruto managed to replace himself with a log, said log being smashed to dust by the swing of the Shadow Kyuubi's tail a split second later. The monster roared; a sound that rattled Naruto's very bones. The blonde's hiding place was immediately destroyed, sending Naruto flying. He pushed his fingers into a hand seal, a single jutsu's name issuing from his lips.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

One ninja became many, and a flood of orange landed on the ground. As one, they charged the Shadow Kyuubi, desperation pushing them into battle with the Shadow Kyuubi. The monster fox roared again, its leer growing.

The first line of clones quickly transformed, falling to the ground as windmill shuriken. The second line took them up, and let loose with a hail of steel. The Shadow Kyuubi simply swung its tails in a wide arc, busting the henged clones into smoke. It roared in challenge.

The rest of the clones looked at their creator, who growled and took up his kunai. He pointed at the monster, and the duplicates followed suit.

"GET IT!" He ordered, and as one he and his troops rushed forward.

* * *

_"Fighting it…" Naruto's gaze had come to rest on the ramen bowl in front of him, seeking answers in the warm broth. Ayame smiled and reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder._

_"Your heart…"_

_"What?" Naruto asked. She smiled gently._

_"It's beating so fast…"_

"_Well, yeah… But why?"__  
_

* * *

He was exhausted, heart pounding in his ears. He gasped down a deep breath as he landed, before he turned to once again run as fast as he could up the trunk of the tree.

_Thirteen… Fourteen… Fifteen… Sixteen…_

Naruto felt his chakra become unbalanced, and fought to maintain control.

_Twenty… Twenty-two… Twenty-three-!_

He lost control. Naruto slashed the tree with his kunai before falling back down, landing in a crouch. Panting, he looked over at Sasuke's tree and gritted his teeth.

_He's still climbing, that's impossible!_ Naruto thought angrily.

Meanwhile, Sasuke marked off his progress and landed back to Earth as well. Scrutinizing Naruto's tree, he bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

_He's catching up to me, little by little…_

The two genin glared at eachother.

"You… Damnit, how are you getting so good so fast? What's your trick?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto growled.

"I'm not using one!"

"Then how the hell are you catching up to me?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto glared right back.

"Because I'm _working hard, _dumbass! We're not all _geniuses,_ you bastard!"

They resumed glaring at each other, before resuming the climb. Well into the night, they climbed, until finally, they both reached the tops of their trees. Naruto stared over at Sasuke, who stared back… Before bursting into laughter.

Sasuke just smirked back.

"Looks… Like a tie, huh bastard?"

"Hn…" Sasuke replied.

Getting down left them both exhausted, without the strength to get themselves back to the inn solo. So, in unspoken agreement, the two supported each other as they made their way back to the inn. There were no words, there was no need. All Naruto had needed was that tiny bit of respect in the Uchiha heir's normally cold, dismissive eyes, and the blonde understood.

* * *

A wave of one of the Shadow Kyuubi's tails turned a line of clones into smoke. Another mob took their place, fighting through the monster's tails and claws to get at it directly. The original Naruto used the dwindling cover of the crowd to rush through, and with a battle cry he slammed a kunai into the hide of the monster.

He was slammed away, but he managed to roll, eliminating a lot of the kinetic energy of the blow.

"Boom," he murmured, and the explosive tag attached to the weapon went off in a loud, bright blast. The flames consumed the Shadow Kyuubi, and with a triumphant grin Naruto got back to his feet.

"Yeah, how do you like that? I got you, you son of a-!"

The Shadow Kyuubi's roar parted the smoke, revealing a completely undamaged monster. It leaped across the distance between them in an instant, and Naruto could do nothing other than stare dumbly at the giant paw heading right for him.

* * *

_"It's very strong, your heart," Ayame spoke softly. "And it's filled with so many things. Fear, anger, happiness, hate, sorrow, hope… It's saying something to you, Naruto."_

_"It-It is?" He asked. Ayame nodded._

_"Yes… But you can't hear it. It's too noisy."_

_"Noisy?"_

_"All your fear is making it hard for you to listen," she said. "Naruto… You need to focus. You need to _listen."

_"Why?"_

_"Unless you do, you'll die. And so will everyone else."_

* * *

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. Wake up."

Naruto saw bright blue sky above him. Confused, he quickly sat up.

_Huh? I guess I… I passed out training…_

"Who the heck are you? Oh!" He saw the face of the speaker, and flushed. It appeared to be a cute girl in a pink dress of some sort. She was kneeling next to him, wearing a bright smile. The strangest sense of familiarity bloomed within his mind. As though he knew this girl already.

"Hello," she said politely. "I'm Haku."

"Oh, um, I'm Naruto," he replied, a bit nervously. "Er… Hello." His eyes glanced at the basket near her, and saw the various plants collected within in.

"What are you doing?"

"Gathering herbs for medicine," she said.

"So, starting work early, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I like it early. It's calm, and I didn't think I'd find anyone sleeping out here in the woods," Haku said. The blond smiled.

"I was training… All night… Guess I got carried away," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. The girl's eyes focused intently on Naruto, making him blush.

"Hmm? So are you a ninja? I noticed that headband of yours. Or are you just trying to make a fashion statement?" Haku asked, slightly teasingly.

"You noticed that? Cool! Well… Only _real_ ninja get to wear the-Hey, where'd it go?" Naruto felt his forehead and his eyes widened. Wordlessly, Haku handed him his handband. The blond chuckled again, as Haku joined him.

"Ah ha, heh… Thanks…"

"So, why are you out here training, Naruto?" Haku inquired. Naruto grinned as he tied his headband back on.

"To get stronger!"

"Oh? You aren't strong enough?"

"No! I've gotta keep training, I've gotta get stronger… Strong enough to realize my dream!" Naruto enthused.

"And what is that?"

"Become Hokage, of course," Naruto grinned.

"I see… And what will you do with that power?"

"Well… You know… Be Hokage. Be respected!" Naruto said. Haku nodded thoughtfully, before speaking again.

"I have found that… If you focus, not so much on your power, but why you use it, and for whom… It's much easier. If you use your power for the protection of those you love, who are precious to you, then controlling it becomes easier. And, more than that, you _become_ stronger for it."

Naruto frowned.

"I… become stronger?"

"Power by itself is only power," Haku spoke, "but power with a purpose, combines with that purpose. For people who are precious to you, you will fight harder and longer to keep them safe, because they in turn give _you_ strength. Understand?"

Naruto nodded, and smiled happily.

"Wow! Thanks Haku! You're really smart!"

Haku nodded and smiled. She rose and turned to go. When she was just reaching the edge of the clearing they were in, she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Oh, and by the way… I'm really a boy."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"No… No way…" He murmured in disbelief, as Haku giggled.

"Just kidding!"

Naruto immediately relaxed, and chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice, _nee_-chan."

"It was funny though, wasn't it?" Teased Haku. Naruto smirked.

"Yep… One prankster to another, I can definitely appreciate it… So, can I walk you home, nee-chan?"

Haku smiled and shook her head.

"No… My heart knows the way."

"Huh? Your heart…?" Haku turned away, her smile becoming sad as she departed.

"The heart always knows the way home. It's walking the path that's the hard part…"

* * *

The Shadow Kyuubi slapped the original Naruto away, sending him flying into a tree. He screamed in pain as he bounced off, landing in a heap at it's roots. The ground shook more violently, and in the sky strange lights and energies crackled. He managed to look to his right, and his eyes widened.

There was absolutely nothing past the tree. Just more darkness. Naruto slowly rose to his feet and bit back the pain. A clawed hand grabbing him broke his fragile defense, and he screamed in pain as the Shadow Kyuubi leered down at him. It began to squeeze him, intent on breaking him in two. Naruto's shrieks filled the growing emptiness as the world was torn apart around them. He couldn't hear anything over the howling winds and the monster's gleeful roar.

* * *

_"How? How do I hear it?"_

_"Focus, Naruto," Ayame said softly, almost hypnotically. "It's inside of you… Just listen… Listen…"_

_Naruto closed his eyes. He could still feel the pain of the Shadow Kyuubi's grip, slowly crushing the life out of him. It stirred up a cacophony of emotions inside him-Pain, anger, fear, terror. All screaming in his mind, smothering anything else…_

_"__Listen…"_

_Ayame's gentle voice cut through, and Naruto focused on that. He drew on her serenity, and the chaos inside his mind softened, quieted. Just enough for him to hear it._

_"What… What is it?"_

_It was like a song he could feel. He couldn't understand the myriad of feelings that came from it-They seemed to make him happy and sad and brave and scared, all at the same time. Like he wanted to run and fly between the stars and clutch at a blanket for protection._

_He couldn't describe it. He couldn't understand it._

_"Your heart's power," Ayame murmured softly._

_"I… I'm scared," he managed, and the song grew faint._

* * *

The mist obscured everything outside the mirrors. Naruto found himself on his knees, cradling Sasuke's form in his arms.

"No… No, come on… Not this… Not again!" He cried. "Sasuke! SASUKE!"

"Damnit, idiot… Don't scream… In my face," Sasuke choked out, taking a shuddering breath.

"C'mon Sasuke, what's wrong? You're not going to let a couple of needles take you out, huh? C'mon!"

Naruto shook him violently. Sasuke, in response, managed a wry smile.

"Always were… Too slow…"

Naruto stopped shaking him, and stared in stark disbelief.

"You… I… Why did you…?"

Sasuke coughed, and blood dripped out of his mouth. He was going still, and felt cold and clammy. Horror grew in his heart at this.

"Because… That man...I swore I woudn't die until I killed him, my older brother… thought the oath would save me," Sasuke choked out. Naruto's grip tightened, and Sasuke had to fight the growing numbness to gasp out:

"But you Naruto...don't you dare die! You've… Still got… A dream…"

"SASUKE!"

Darkness swelled up around Sasuke, and Naruto could hear Sakura's scream. He turned to look at her, see her staring in horror.

"I'm sorry," the hunter ninja spoke, and he knew, he knew the girl he'd spoken to before was behind that mask, "he died as a true ninja… He…"

The darkness grew, and began to take form. Burning rage enveloped Naruto, and he snarled at Haku.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Red fire mixed with black, and as the sky above turned black, the darkness took on a life of it's own. Even as Naruto lunged for Haku, even as Sakura ran over, abandoning Tazuna to try and protect Sasuke from the inky blackness threatening to take him, above them all, a dark form took shape… And smiled. Ever in the background, beneath the rage, that melody played, but it grew fainter, fainter…

* * *

"_Naruto! Don't let go!," Ayame called, sounding distant. "Don't let it go! Don't stop, Naruto! Don't let it go! If you do, you will die!"_

_Naruto struggled in both mind and body. He fought to keep his raging emotions controlled, and he struggled against the iron grip of the Shadow Kyuubi. _

* * *

The rage enveloping him against Haku was lost in the darkness, and as the world seemed to fall into shadow, the feeling of life in the air seemed to vanish. Sakura screamed his name and Sasuke's, and Kakashi and Zabuza were overwhelmed, lost in the blackness spreading like a flood. He punched Haku, shattered her mask and sent her flying into the sea off the bridge. The rage faded, left only with the realization that he was alone, and the great form of a dark, demonic fox was upon him.

"_No… _No! What… What is this? I'm losing everything! What's happening? SAKURA! SASUKE! KAKASHI!"

Through the pain and fear and anguish, Ayame's voice came. She was still reaching, still calling him even as his mind and the very Earth seemed to be coming apart.

* * *

"_Don't let go, Naruto… Don't stop! Don't give up!"_

He reached, reached deeper within him, grasping for the song. Through darkness and fear, he chased it, Ayame's voice and the song growing stronger, and stronger.  
_  
"Don't stop walking, Naruto! Don't let go! Take it up! Your heart's power!"_

The song sang in his ears, and Naruto reached out his hand. He closed his fist around something, Ayame's voice and the song becoming one-

"RRRAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

The Shadow Kyuubi bellowed in agony and reared back, missing one claw. Naruto opened his eyes, and beheld the massive monster as it roared. He felt a weight in his hand, and raised it to his eyes.

The weapon he held was definitely no kunai. It was the size of a _katana_, shaped in the form of a golden key. The square-shaped handle surrounded his fist, and from it's pommel hung a spiral-shaped charm on a chain. Naruto's eyes shifted to the Shadow Kyuubi, bellowing at him in an attempt to intimidate him. But where the monster had seen fear and desperation before, it only saw determination.

Uzumaki Naruto glared back into the eyes of his Death… And it blinked.

"YAAAH!" Naruto bellowed a war cry as he charged the Shadow Kyuubi, the Keyblade held in both hands now. The monster lashed out with its tails, striking like great serpents. With a grunt, Naruto swung and struck one of the tails, driving it back. He dodged another, feeling a strange impulse in his mind. Not one to complain, he followed the mental "cues" in the directions they indicated, and every lash of the Shadow Kyuubi's tails struck nothing but air or the dwindling Earth beneath their feet.

Naruto charged, springing off the ground and into a flip over one of the monstrous fox's tails.

"YAH!" Naruto cried, striking the demon across the nose, before spinning like a top to land another blow before falling back. Naruto grabbed onto one of the Shadow Kyuubi's waving tails and swung himself back up. The fox fell back as Naruto continued raining blows on its head, it's tails moving too slowly to intercept the orange-clad ninja. It snapped and snarled but not a single lash of its tails could even touch its prey.

Yowling in pain as another strike landed between its eyes, the Shadow Kyuubi changed tactics. It fell back off the dwindling bit of Earth it clung to, and struck the bottom violently with it's tail. Above, Naruto lost his balance and yelped as the tug of gravity seemed to change, sending him bouncing and sliding off the top of the field of battle.

"Oh shit!" He shouted, frantically exerting his chakra to stick to the rock. He skidded to a halt, hanging by a palm off the edge of the spit of land left. He stared down in horror at the growing darkness below. It seemed to writhe, as though alive, with islands of rock and earth suspended atop it: All slowly sinking into the abyss.

"Damn… damn…" he muttered, sweating beading on his forehead. He felt a gust of wind blow down on him, and he dared to trace the sensation's path.

A vast, glowing vortex had appeared far below him, being produced by the Shadow Fox's gaping jaws. The demonic kitsune clung to another piece of rock floating in the abyss, glowing eyes narrowed in determination. The pull of the vortex became too strong, and Naruto felt the bit of earth he clung to give way.

"SHIT!" Naruto cursed falling for the vortex. The dark demon's glowing eyes narrowed in triumph. Naruto saw this, and glared right back. Answering another strange, unconscious cue, he pulled back the arm holding the Keyblade, as though winding up to throw a baseball, and hurled his weapon into the maelstrom.

The Keyblade made contact with the vortex, and caused it to explode in light. Naruto's vision was stolen, and he was sent flying up to land on hard Earth. With a groan, he rubbed the spots out of his eyes furiously. The Keyblade reappeared in his hand, just in time for him to feel another cue and raise the weapon in defense.

"GAH!" He shouted, knocked off his feet by a swing of the Shadow Kyuubi's tail. He rolled, managing to kick himself back up and evade the monster's snapping jaws. It's eyes widened as Naruto, vision clear, raised the Keyblade up high above it's neck.

"RRRAAARRRR-!" It's death scream was cut short into silence, and the monster's head split off from it's head. A great heart emerged from within, and flew up into the dark sky. Naruto leaned on the Keyblade, trying to catch his breath. The events occurring around him, however, would wait for nothing, and the ground beneath him gave way. He was summarily sent tumbling into the abyss.

"Oh crap! AAAAHHHHH!"

He saw a bright light, which grew and grew around him even as the remnants of the world dissolved into darkness. Just before he was overwhelmed, a single thought crossed his mind.  
_  
__What in the hell happened to this being a 'routine mission'?_

* * *

_There you have it. First chapter of the revised version of "Key Through the Heart", which is entitled "Key Through the Heart: Final Mix". This version is more streamlined, better edited, better outlined and more focused than the original, which is more of a rough draft. I will keep the original version up though. This version will be updated more frequently than the old one, as with the considerable help of The Fanfiction Forum and my good friend Captain Sarcasm, we have a firm course for this story to punch right through writer's block like… Something easily punched through. _

_In the meantime, the same rules for the original version apply to this one. If you have omakes, submit them. I will include up to three per chapter. _

_If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy "Key Through the Heart: Final Mix". It's going to be quite a ride. _


	2. Traverse Town: No Time to Think

_**///Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

"_Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

"**Demon speak"

* * *

**

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter.

* * *

_

Steam wafted up and out of the fryer, carrying a tantalizing aroma through the air. It made the clear, spring air even better: Nature, warm sun, and the scent of cooking ramen.

Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around. He was sitting at the Ichiraku ramen bar, as he did nearly every day. He turned on his stool, and lifted one of the flags sheltering the entrance. Yes, the sun was out, the sky was clear and blue without a cloud to be seen.

A pleasant, if kind of melancholy musical tune could be faintly heard, the sound of strumming strings filling the air. Naruto looked around a few more times, before the sound of a bowl being set on a wooden surface brought his eyes forward.

Behind the bar was Ayame, giving him that familiar smile of hers, the steam of a hearty bowl of ramen wafting in front of her. It was a view Naruto knew almost intimately, a series of images that could be arranged like a flip-book film. From Ayame a little older than he was now, the friendly, warm girl who was his big sister; to the woman she'd become.

Ayame hummed along with the tune as looked at him, her smile never leaving her face. Naruto reached for chopsticks, quickly rolling some of the noodles into a ball, and bringing it to his mouth. The ramen tasted… Perfect. Each noodle was the perfect texture, perfectly soaked in the broth, and the broth! It flowed over his tongue, exciting every taste bud, inducing a happy hum from the genin's throat.

He stared at the bowl of ramen before him, and swallowed. He then looked up into the smiling face of Ayame, big brown eyes still… _Alive._ He didn't know how else to put it, but he knew it was really, truly _Ayame_, and not just a dream.

Naruto sighed, and shook his head.

"Ayame… Are we…" He paused, but gained the strength to continue. "Dead?"

Ayame leaned over the counter, looking extremely serious. Naruto's spirits fell, collapsing into a cold pit in his stomach. She took a deep, dramatic breath.

"You'll get to eat my ramen... _Foreverrrr_," she said, drawing out the last word in as spooky a manner as possible. Naruto shuddered, and then glared at her.

"Ayame!"

The ramen waitress giggled, and scooted a bit over the counter in order to press a kiss to his forehead. Naruto blushed, taking away any power his indignant expression might have held.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, managing to get her giggles under control. She smiled impishly. "I just love to tease you. You're so cute!"

Naruto sighed, but couldn't help a small grin.

"Always the same Ayame-chan."

"Mmhm," she confirmed, nodding. Naruto blinked at her curiously.

"So… If we're not dead, then what is this?" He scowled in confusion. "I saw… I mean…" He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ayame. I couldn't stop it," he said. Ayame smiled back at him, and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"It's all right, Naruto… You fought as hard as you could… And you saved more than you know."

"More than I know?" Naruto asked. Ayame nodded.

"As for where you are… You're dreaming." She leaned over the counter and gave him a friendly smile. "It's time to wake up."

Ayame stuck her tongue out of her mouth, licked her lips, and then proceeded to lick Naruto's cheek. The blonde flushed an even deeper red at this contact.

"Ah… A-Ayame? What are you…?"

She kept licking him, and Naruto's senses began to get several conflicting messages. Her breath was warm, but it sounded like panting. There was a comfortable stool underneath his butt-No, hard stone. Ayame, formally smelling like Ayame, a comforting, familiar mixture of _woman_ and ramen, now smelled like…

He closed his eyes, and reopened them. Ayame was gone. In her place was-

"DOG!" Naruto shouted, a foot instinctively kicking out at the animal. The dog yelped and jumped back, giving Naruto a very indignant look.

Naruto felt a hard brick wall against his back, and his eyes darted around. He was in a dark alley, brick-built, with ground paved with round, slightly-mismatched stones. The lights of a city shown into the night time sky above, casting shadows across the alley that looked more than a little menacing. His gaze focused on the dog.

It was a brownish-yellow dog with black ears and big eyes. He looked a little unusual, but nothing Naruto could put his finger on.

"Eeugh... Thanks a lot, mutt," Naruto grunted. The dog barked at him twice, before turning with a jingle of its red collar and tag and running off. Naruto stared after it, and slowly got up with a groan.

"Stupid dog," he muttered. He'd never been very fond of dogs-Mainly because they'd never been fond of him. More than one canine, ninja or otherwise, had been set after him as he'd grown up, which tended to leave a negative viewpoint of the animals after a while.

He shook his head and walked out of the alley, finding himself looking out on a large square. Blocking it in was a huge wall with large, heavy gates currently opened. Dozens of people walked around, the buzz of conversation in the air. Even so, it was strangely quiet as Naruto walked into the crowd. As though everyone was afraid to speak up too loudly, or move too quickly.

"OOF!"

He ran into a large man in a white coat, with loose, dark blue garments on underneath. Naruto looked up to the man's annoyed face; A scraggly red beard covered it, while match curly hair covered the top of his head.

"Well gee, Alice, aren't we in a hurry? Scared you might miss that extra-special sale on new shoes?"

"Uh…" Naruto replied intelligently, looking confused. "Um… My name is Naruto, actually."

"Narudo?" The man tried.

"Nar_uto_," Naruto corrected, looking annoyed. The man shook his head and brushed past him, making Naruto stumble. "HEY!"

"Look, Newbie, I'd love to stay and chat but I do have things to do, so, unless you happen to be dying I can't help you," the man replied flatly, white coat flaring out behind him as he strode swiftly away. Naruto followed.

"Naruto. And I'm not dying but-!"

The man whistled loudly at Naruto over his shoulder, and shot him a broad, mocking smile.

"Look, Kiddo, can you read?"

"Uh… Yes?" Naruto said, blinking.

"Then why don't you give that big, obvious sign over there a looksie, huh Dorothy?"

"Naruto!" Naruto corrected again, looking over at the sign the unpleasant man pointed to. His eyes focused on the wooden sign, the words at first meaning nothing. Then, as though the words themselves noticed this, they seemed to shift in his view; and Naruto comprehended.

**TRAVERSE TOWN FIRST DISTRICT**

"Traverse Town? Where's Traverse Town?" Naruto thought aloud.

"When you figure that out, feel free to tell someone less annoying, so they can tell me, okay?" The man asked, before turning and heading quickly away. Naruto stared after him, and scowled.

"Look! Get back here you jerk, I'm not done with you!"

He followed the man down a street. The man refused to slow down, so Naruto began walking alongside him.

"Look, Newbie, I don't have time to deal with you. Go to one of the information desks or one of the other myriad people wandering aimlessly through this godforsaken place for answers."

"Why? You're here, aren't you?" Naruto retorted. "And it's _Naruto!"_

"I'm _not_ here. In fact I'm trying to get _there_ instead of _here_ as fast as I can go. See?" The man raised his hands out and indicated his feet. He turned a corner, Naruto doggedly following.

"Yeah, but you've been a jerk to me for absolutely no reason! You owe me answers for that!" Naruto responded. The man rolled his eyes.

"What, are you Buddhist or something? Revisit karma on someone else."

"Look! I just want some freaking information!" Naruto shouted, moving in front of the man and holding up his Keyblade to bar his way. He scowled defiantly up into the equally angry face of the man. A tense silence lasted for a moment, the man's eyebrow twitching and an unpleasant smile growing on his face that made Naruto want to back away just a bit.

"Fine. I'm Dr. Perry Cox, Traverse Town's only actual doctor, which as you can imagine makes me very busy because everyone else who _pretend_ to be doctors screw up and screw around with people in ways even their happily sparkling magic can't fix. Traverse Town is where you are, the dead smack center of nowhere, the kitchen table floor of the universe where the leftovers that infinitely dark, infinitely unfathomable horrors failed to masticate in their endless hunger. You're here because _one_ of those nightmares decided your happy, healthy world would make for a good snack, and, guess what? You were lucky enough to be spat out into this dump. So, feel free to head off, sob your little blue eyes out at the loss of everything and anyone you have ever known, feel free to get a little or a _lot_ drunk to try and burn out the grief and sorrow, and then either die in a gutter or decide to go be useful so that you don't go absolutely, totally _insane._" His grin widened just a bit more at that.

"That enough information for ya, Alice?"

"N-Naruto… And yeah," Naruto returned in a wavering tone. The doctor stared hard for a few moments longer, and then sighed, reaching up to rub the back of his head. Naruto looked away, staring at some small insect scuttling around the cobblestones that made up the street.

"… Come on," Cox said flatly. Naruto looked up at him, blinking.

"Huh?"

"I said come on. I know some people who can show you around town… Get you set up…"

Naruto stared for a bit longer at Doctor Cox, prompting the doctor to scowl again.

"I know it's huge, Mary Sue, but you just can't stare with such a gosh darn big mouth open; it'll give people ideas!" Cox said. Naruto blinked.

"Huh?"

Cox sighed, and reached up to rub his temples. "Ohhh… Déjà vu… Such painful memories…"

Naruto had nothing to say to that. Clearly, this guy had issues.

"Okay, I'm going to level with you in such a way that you can understand, all right? Follow me. Me _friend._ Me lead you to nice safe place! Me lead you to fire! You help protect fire, you _get_ fire!"

"… What was that you said about not going absolutely insane?" Naruto asked after a long pause. Doctor Cox sighed.

"Just come on, Jasmine…"

"Naruto."

"Whatever."

* * *

"What the-3,000 munny?! Are you kidding me?!" Donald Duck snarled. Cid Highwind snorted down at the short, agitated looking duck mage.

"You have any idea how big your Gummi Ship is? Or how much it'll cost to repair the damage done to it's hull? This is the only dock that will fit it, and it's scraping the sides. This thing requires top of the line gummi materials, and it's not going to come cheap. Besides, the new docks aren't done yet. I need more coinage to pay workers to finish them."

"Can't the Moogles do it?" Donald asked. Cid growled.

"They're even more expensive… Need specific things for various rituals… Look, Duck, we're grateful to Disney Castle for helpin' us out, but we still need to eat. And munny's the only thing that keeps things running around here."

Donald groaned. "Okay, okay, fine… Here," the duck said grudgingly, handing over the necessary amount of coinage in a bag. Cid inspected the sum, and nodded with a smirk.

"Nice doing business with you," he said, turning and walking out of the hangar. Goofy walked up next to Donald, and patted his shoulder.

"Aw, cheer up Donald! So we'll have to tighten our belts for a while. Won't do too much harm."

"Yeah, but that's all the munny we had on hand," Donald sighed. "We can't even buy some food."

"Well, maybe somebody'd let us start a tab, ya know?" Goofy suggested. "Or you could shoot off some spells, entertain some people?"

"Maybe…"

Donald looked back at the Gummi ship, his frown deepening. "… Where's Pluto?"

Goofy looked around the hangar, scratching his head. "Uh oh…"

Donald sighed. "C'mon. We'd better find him before he causes any trouble…" He padded out of the hangar, Goofy close on his heels.

* * *

As they passed through, Naruto's eyes widened as he took in everything.

Under orange streetlamps and neon light signs spelling out words and symbols he'd never seen before but understood all the same, dozens of people of all shapes and sizes walked, shopped, sold, and talked. And not just people. Naruto couldn't help but stare at a tall, grey-skinned, rat like being in armor. The rat-person looked at him, cocking its head. Naruto stared back, but lost sight when he had to catch up with the doctor.

Everywhere he looked was something new, something radically alien, but Cox offered no commentary, leaving Naruto filled with wonder more than fear at his new surroundings. He didn't quite know what to make of it all, how to sort through his new situation. Everything had happened so quickly, and he hadn't had any time to think.

At all times though, he had the strangest feeling of eyes on him. Familiarity sprung into the back of his mind at the presence, but nothing he could put a name or a face to, no matter how he tried.

Away from the crowds, the pair progressed into darker, more enclosed streets. Shadows seemed to reign here, and Cox became quieter, and a bit more alert.

Naruto did not.

"Are we there yet?"

Dr. Cox didn't reply. Naruto glowered.

"Are we there yet?"

Still no reply.

Naruto sighed. "Are we there yet?"

"If we were, Sally, you'd know," Dr. Cox finally answered in a flat tone, as he and Naruto continued their trek through the town streets.

"How?"

"Because I would be able to leave. And trust me, Newbie, the sheer joy I would feel at that would be detectable across the whole of this planet."

"Geez… Am I really that annoying?" Naruto asked. Dr. Cox pursed his lips, thought about it…

"Yes. Yes you are."

"You've only known me for like, what, thirty minutes?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yes. And in that time, you've come to annoy me. Congratulations, you've managed to last longer than most. But, you've seen fit to make up the difference. Quality of annoyance, if there is such a thing, over quantity."

"Maybe if you answered my questions once in a while, I wouldn't _be_ as annoying!" Naruto retorted. They passed through a gateway, reaching a large, wide-open square with a tall white clocktower on the other end of it.

"Second District. Shops, the hotel, the gizmo shop up there, and sometimes an open market," Dr. Cox said. "Pretty basic."

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked, looking around at the emptiness. Dr. Cox sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Where do you think? Somewhere else. Heartless crawl all over this place. You can't go through here without a weapon or some magic." He held up an arm. On his wrist was a blue and yellow ribbon over a silver bracelet.

"Heartless? Those bug things?"

"Amazing, you came up with that connection all by yourself? I swear, I saw the synapses light up behind your eyes," Cox snarked. Naruto scowled back.

"_Protect,"_ Cox stated flatly, holding up his arm. On his wrist was a blue and yellow ribbon over a silver bracelet. The bracelet glowed red, and his aura flared the same color for a few moments before fading away.

"Now, listen. We're going to go across at a nice, easy pace. No sudden movements, no talking, no strong emotions, got it?" Dr. Cox ordered. Naruto nodded.

"Got it."

That done, Dr. Cox strode out into the district, and Naruto followed.

All around them, a dozen Heartless emerged from the shadows, glowing yellow eyes shining in the night.

"What in the-?" Dr. Cox raised a foot and brought it down hard on the head of one, smashing it into dust. The Keyblade flashed into Naruto's hand, and with a quick cue from it he slashed through three of the little demons. With a growl, Dr. Cox punched through another Heartless that tried to pounce on him, and threw another one that latched itself to his back over his head and into another of its fellows.

"Okay, forget what I said! RUN!" Dr. Cox shouted. Dozens of additional Heartless were appearing all around them, and Dr. Cox took off, running for the railing that ran around the District's lower terrace. Naruto followed, slashing through a few more Heartless on the way.

"GO!" Cox shouted, climbing over the railing and jumping down to the lower level. Naruto followed, barreling over the railing and twisting in mid-air.

He landed on one hand and flipped back to his feet, turning to run. He froze at a cue from the Keyblade and turned back, seeing Dr. Cox hunched over. Several Heartless leapt over the railing as more appeared in the courtyard itself.

"Dr. Cox!" Naruto shouted, running over and quickly slashing through two of the Heartless. Cox wheezed and stood up slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Dammit… My back," he groaned. He pressed his hand against it, and focused. "_Cure!"_

A flash of green light relieved his pain, but already the two were surrounded again. Naruto growled and quickly slashed through several of the tiny monsters, and Dr. Cox put his _Protect_ spell to good use, using the protective barrier it granted against the Heartless. Naruto growled, and formed a handseal.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ He shouted. _POOF!_ A dozen Narutos with Keyblades appeared all around them, and with a mental command, they all went to work, slashing through the Heartless and striking like orange darts through the mass.

This managed to clear up enough of the courtyard for Naruto to get to Cox. He grabbed the doctor from behind, around the waist, and began dragging him away. Unfortunately, he underestimated the weight of the doctor, and as he pulled Naruto found he barely moved the man at all. And apparently aggravated an injury or two.

"GAH! Dammit Newbie, stop that!" Cox shouted, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Well maybe if you weren't so _heavy-_!"

A giant form landed in the center of the courtyard, the shockwave sent out blowing Naruto and Cox back, and blocking dissolving all of the former's _kage bunshin_ in bursts of smoke. Naruto groaned and looked up. Cox got a look at the giant construct before them, and groaned in irritation, not pain.

"Guard Armor," he gritted out.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"It's the local Heartless Boss… The strongest of them all," Cox managed.

Naruto took in the giant creature with gauntlets that could knock down a house, boots that could smash it, and a helmet with glowing dead eyes that stared right at them with hungry resolve. He tightened his grip on his Keyblade and narrowed his eyes.

"It's not the first giant monster I've taken down! It can't be that hard to-!"

One of the armor's massive gauntlets shot out, as though rocket-propelled. It stuck where Dr. Cox and Naruto were, smashing into the stone floor of the courtyard and digging a fair-sized crater. As the dust cleared, the giant Heartless saw that there were no bodies remaining-Just more pieces of stone.

"Haa… Haa…" High above the Second District, Naruto and Dr. Cox sat; both slumped against stone pedestals that lacked the gargoyles that the others along the roof had, posed with menacing snarls at the square below.

"What the hell… Was that?" Cox asked.

"_Kawarimi no Jutsu. _It's a jutsu that lets me switch places with things that are just as heavy as me," Naruto wheezed back. He reached up and rubbed his eyes.

_Dammit…Okay… Maybe not as easy as I thought…_

"How'd I end up coming along on this magical journey too?" Cox asked. Naruto looked over at him and grinned.

"Ah… I've never… Actually managed that jutsu with a passenger before."

"… Dare I ask what would have happened if it-?"

"Don't."

"Gotcha." Dr. Cox looked back down into the square, and his eyes widened. "Woah boy!"

The Keyblade screamed a warning as well, and Naruto quickly kicked Dr. Cox into a tumble, sending the doctor into an open window. Naruto rolled backwards, barely avoiding the massive boots of the Armor as they slammed down into the roof.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ He bellowed, and the rooftops erupted with orange ninjas. Naruto directed them to attack in groups, striking at each component part of the giant Heartless in tandem. The giant armor responded by splitting apart, every piece of its body swarming over the rooftop and smashing the clones into smoke. The original Naruto leaped away, but was caught in the splash damage of one of the massive gauntlet's rocket attacks, and he went tumbling head over heel into a chimney.

"GAH!" He groaned and shook the stars from his vision. The Keyblade screamed in his mind, the giant Armor closing in on him with giant feet raised to crush the young ninja. He struggled to his feet, but it was too slow, far too slow-!

He was hurtling through the air, a warm body wrapped around his, as the Armor's foot crushed the chimney some distance away. They came to a stop, and Naruto turned his head to stare into a pair of wide gray eyes.

"Huh?!"

The eyes belonged to a pale girl with short blue hair, who was wearing a hooded jacket. She was breathing hard herself as she held him, cheeks slightly red.

"Are… Are you all right, N-Naruto-kun?" She asked in a breathy voice. Naruto caught his breath, and, looking at the distance covered in such a short time, he grinned.

"WOW! That was _awesome!_ Thanks!"

The girl blushed even harder, yet at the same time tightened her grip on his arm. She smiled, and it was like the sun cresting on the horizon.

"Who are you?"

The girl's face instantly fell, literally, and her arms fell away. Naruto blinked.

"Eh? You okay?"

"Ah… Um…"

Naruto spied the Konoha forehead protector tied around her neck, and his grin got wider.

"Hey! You're from Konoha! You survived! I-I'm not the only one! This is great!"

"N-Naruto-kun!" The girl called, turning his head. The Armor, now walking on its fists with its head poking out upside-down, leaped across the gap between roofs and landed with a shuddering groan. Naruto narrowed his eyes and brandished the Keyblade.

"All right… Let's do this together!"

"T-Together?" The girl asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! I'll cover you! _Kage bunshin no jutsu!"_ As before, a swarm of Narutos appeared all around the rooftops, and Naruto, with the Keyblade serving as his guide, commanded half of them to henge into Keyblades, which the rest of them threw. The Reverse armor held up its arms and feet, trying to shield its body-The opportunity Naruto was waiting for.

"CHARGE!" Naruto bellowed, and the remaining orange-clad ninjas and the girl launched themselves at the Heartless. Naruto slammed the real Keyblade right into its chest, while the girl, hands blazing with chakra, struck for the monster's head.

It screeched, a strange mechanical sound like rusted steel plates rubbing against each other, and spun its parts around its head like a tornado. Naruto and the girl were able to escape the maelstrom, but most of the clones were quickly dispatched.

"It didn't like that!" Naruto shouted. The girl shook her head.

"N-No! Hang on!" She formed hand seals rapidly, and her pupils seemed to change shape… While simultaneously, she gained thick veins around her eyes. Naruto stared in stunned disbelief.

_Where have I seen that before…?_

"The head… There's s-something big and glowy inside it…"

The head was now back on top of the torso, protected by the Armor's helmet, and it slammed its fists together with a loud boom.

"Gotta be important then! _Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ The crowd of Narutos grinned as one, and raised their Keyblades at the oncoming Armor. "Just guide us in, uh…"

"H-Hinata! H-Hyuuga Hinata!"

"-Hinata-chan! LET'S GO!" The clones split into two squads, running and hopping over the jagged terrain of the rooftops at the Heartless. It immediately raised its gauntlets, and Hinata saw a build up of energy within them.

"JUMP! NOW!" She cried, and with her warning and the Keyblade's, Naruto and his clones jumped in tandem, avoiding being hit by the two rocketing gauntlets. Closing up on the Armor itself, the mob split off, each Naruto attacking in tandem with another. The Armor, however, had learned this trick, and called its gauntlets back to it as its feet kicked and stomped upon its tiny foes.

Hinata shouted again. "THE HANDS!"

As the gauntlets flew back, four Narutos leaped up and swung themselves onto them. With four battle cries, they kicked off the knuckles of the Armor's fists and attacked the giant Heartless's head, the impact of three of their Keyblades denting the helmet and casting sparks from the steel. The final Naruto, rather than swing his weapon, thrust it through the gap in the armor's visor, driving it deep into the Heartless's head.

"DIE!" This Naruto bellowed, and as before, the Armor seemed to fly apart. All of its component pieces flew around in a twister. Naruto kicked off the helmet, and struck the head in the center again before nimbly bouncing off a foot to land outside the chaos. The whole Armor fell off the roof, and Naruto was pleased to hear the sound of its landing.

"YES! All right! He ran forward, leaping out of the window just as the Armor fired its Rocket Punches. The Keyblade's warning let him leap above one, and he jumped off it, curling into a ball and flipping rapidly through the air. He uncurled right over the Guard Armor, Keyblade held high over his head.

"Take THIS!" He shouted, slamming his weapon into the faceplate of the giant Heartless. Naruto's foot stuck to the Armor's right shoulder, and as the Heartless reeled, he twisted around and hit the Heartless in the face again, even harder than before.

Naruto kept hitting the faceplate of the Heartless as hard as he could; raining blow after blow on it, before finally, with one last mighty strike, the head of the Heartless flew off its shoulders and slammed into the pavement below. The rest of the body fell apart, and Naruto jumped off as the whole construct collapsed into a heap of metal. Naruto landed and went down to one knee, gripping the Keyblade tightly, panting for breath. He slowly stood up, and surveyed his fallen foe.

"Yeah… Teach you to… Pick on someone your own size… Huh? HUH?" Naruto taunted in between deep breaths. He turned and started to walk away, and stretched.

"Oh yeah… Just call me the Giant Slayer! Giant Slayer-!"

"NARUTO!"

"Yeah, that's right Hinata, I-!" The Keyblade screamed in warning as well, and Naruto turned in time to see an armored fist close around his body.

"ARGH!" Naruto cried, and struggled against the Heartless's grip. It wasn't much good-It pulled away, seeking to recombine with its constituent parts far below.

"Oh sh-!"

The impact had Naruto seeing stars. He could hear Hinata's screaming somewhere else, as the grip of the gauntlet around him tightened, more and more. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move…!

"_Hakke Sanjūni Shō! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!"_ The gauntlet's grip loosened, becoming slacker and slacker, until Naruto broke out and rolled, pushing himself back to his feet. Breathing hard, he saw Hinata standing in front of the Armor. It was in its reversed condition, its head exposed.

A head Hinata had just finished delivering a punishing barrage of strikes to. Rambling and rumbling, it fell into a heap, its head slipping inside itself. Hinata panted for breath, a look of determined fury on her face.

"Haa… Haa… Haa…"

Naruto stared. Hinata turned back to him, and looked suddenly insecure.

"Ah… Um… N-Naruto… A-Are you all right?"

"I… I'm fine… Wow! That was awesome too!"

Hinata blushed a deep red, and the veins vanished from around her eyes.

"I-I just, I mean, I-!"

The Keyblade once again screamed in warning, but Naruto couldn't react fast enough as the whole of the Armor seemed to explode, pieces of hard metal plating hitting both of them and sending them slamming to the ground.

"UNGH!" Desperately, Naruto got up at the Keyblade's behest, barely avoiding being killed by the armor plating flying back into the monster. He frantically looked for Hinata, and saw her down on the courtyard floor, bleeding from her head.

"HINATA!" He tried to run for her, but barely avoided the Armor's gauntlet smashing into the stone layered floor. Naruto fell back, a glare of absolute hatred on his face.

"DAMMIT! Why won't you just _die_ already?!" Naruto shouted at the Heartless, getting back to his feet. He snarled up at the monster, mind working furiously.

_What the hell does it take to kill this thing?!_

"All right… Guess I'll just have to hit you until you _stop_ getting up, huh?" Naruto growled. The Guard Armor raised its gauntlets again, ready to fire its deadly attack once more.

"_FIRE! BLIZZARD! THUNDER!" _

Three powerful blasts of fire, ice and lightning hit the Guard Armor in quick succession, and it staggered under the onslaught. A spinning shield flashed by over Naruto's head, and he watched in amazement as it struck the Heartless' right gauntlet, knocking it clean off. Naruto looked back.

Coming up fast to join him was a duck with a magic wand, and a six-foot dog thing.

"Huh?!"

The dog was fully dressed, which was odd enough, but he made it odder, wearing a tall cap with goggles on it, a black vest with a lot of pockets and what appeared to be metal-toed slippers. And gloves. Big, four-fingered white gloves. He reached out and caught the shield, which had circled back to him.

The duck wore a blue hat somewhat like a beret, with a zipper winding around it. On his body he wore a blue tunic with several pouches and additional zippers. In his right hand, he held a magic wand that crackled with power. Strangest of all though, was the fact that the duck wasn't wearing any pants.

They came to a stop on either side of Naruto, supporting him, as the Armor pulled itself back together. Surveying the three foes before it, the Heartless raised its fists. Naruto looked back and forth between the dog thing and the duck, and they looked back at him. He turned back to the Guard Armor, and shrugged.

_I'll save my questions for later,_ he decided. "Let's go!"

The duck launched several blasts of fire into the Armor, staying back as Naruto and the dog rushed forward.

"I need to get to its head!" Naruto shouted. The dog nodded and stopped, holding his hands out in a cradle.

"Hop on! I'll give ya a boost!" Naruto nodded, and jumped, foot landing on the dog's palms.

"Alley-OOP!"

The dog's boost, combined with his jump, sent Naruto soaring into the air, and he flew into the face of the Guard Armor, Keyblade thrust ahead.

"YAAAH!" Naruto struck the Heartless' helmet. Thanks to the lightening blast from the duck that followed, its faceplate snapped off, revealing the black orb with glowing yellow eyes. Naruto raised the Keyblade again, and smashed it into the monster's face, shattering it into dust with a burst of light. The whole armor wobbled, limbs now without a guiding will, and Naruto hung on as the whole thing fell into a broken mess. This time, the armor began to shatter and split apart, dissolving away slowly, and Naruto quickly escaped the wreckage. A large, glowing heart left the remains and sailed away into the sky, and the last of the Guard Armor vanished.

Naruto stood there for a few moments, making sure the Heartless was gone. He then turned and looked at the dog and the duck, Keyblade still out even though he didn't sense a threat. The dog, being closer stepped forward with a look of concern.

"Hey... You okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks," Naruto said, with a grateful smile.

"Don't mention it! One for all, and all for one!"

Naruto blinked at the dog. "Huh?"

The duck scowled. "You just _had_ to say it, didn't you?"

The dog grinned and shrugged sheepishly. He then turned back to Naruto.

"My name is Goofy!"

"And I'm Donald Duck," the duck added as he joined Naruto and Goofy. Naruto smiled at them both.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and-OH GOD! HINATA!" He rushed over to the fallen girl, and pulled her into his arms.

"Hinata? Hinata! Are you all right? HINATA!"

"Ungh… N-Naruto-kun," she weakly mumbled.

"Aw man… Did we miss a heck of a party!"

Boy, duck, and dog looked up to see a short-haired girl in a tank top and shorts jump down from the roof. After her came a long-haired man in black leather with a three-foot sword.. He scowled at the scene as the girl cheerfully hopped over to Goofy, Donald, and Naruto. She bent over and stared into the surprised Naruto's eyes.

"Huh? Who's this?"

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi, and over there's Squa-"

The man growled, eyes narrowing. With the deep scars over his nose it just served to make his expression more jagged and sharp. The girl rolled her eyes.

"_Leon,_ and we're Traverse Town's defense force!" She eagerly looked over from Naruto to the place where the Armor had fallen and back again.

"You seriously took that thing down?"

"Well yeah! I did!" Naruto saw Donald's look. "I mean, _we_ did!"

"How'd you do it?" Yuffie asked. "Nobody's been able to beat the Armor!"

"That's not our main priority, Yuffie," Leon stated flatly. He looked over at the ground near Yuffie's feet, and his eyes narrowed.

"This boy… And _that_," he concluded, as the Keyblade shined unassumingly in the moonlight.

* * *

_Enjoy this late delivery of your Christmas present. Granted, it has a lot taken from earlier chapters, but if it's good stuff, then why not use it again? Trust me though, we aren't staying here long. Exams are over, school is through for a few weeks and my inspiration is happily back. Key Through the Heart: Final Mix is back on the road again._


	3. Traverse Town: Beautiful World

_**///Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

**"Demon speak"**

**

* * *

**

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

_

* * *

_

The ceiling above looked like some kind of canopy to Naruto's groggy eyes, bright red and thick. Naruto blinked, and shifted his weight. He seemed to be lying on a bed. A very comfortable bed. The morning sunlight washed over his eyes.

"Ugh..." He clenched his eyelids tightly shut, before opening them again.

Staring back at him this time were a pair of warm brown eyes.

"GYAH!" He started, shooting up as fast as he could. This resulted in his bare forehead hitting the protected forehead of whoever owned those eyes.

"OW!"

"AH!"

The owner of the eyes back flipped off the bed and landed on the floor, rubbing her forehead. Naruto hissed, and rubbed his own.

"Wh-What the heck were you doing? Who are you? Where am I?" He demanded. The girl scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, that's a nice greeting for your nurse," she huffed. "Don't they have any manners on your planet?"

"I..." Naruto shook his head. The girl looked a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry... Um, I'm Yuffie." She pointed to a shadowy corner. "And that's Squa... Leon," she corrected herself, wincing a little.

Naruto followed her finger, and gaped at the man he hadn't even noticed. Dressed in leather, his face decorated in scars, he gave Naruto a hard gaze, dark eyes as sharp as a kunai point.

"I... What happened? Where's Hinata? And-"

"Your friends are fine," Leon said. "They're resting in the room next to this one." Naruto swung his feet around to get down, but Leon's sharp look made him pause.

"We have some things to talk about... In particular, that. The Keyblade."

He pointed to the far wall, and Naruto looked. His weapon sat against it, propped to keep it from falling.

"Keyblade?" He asked. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah... You... Didn't know that was it's name?" She asked. Naruto shook his head.

"The Heartless were drawn to you because of it," Leon said flatly. Naruto blinked.

"Me? But why?" He raised his hand and pointed at it. "I mean, what's so special about-?"

Weight settled into his hand, and Naruto's eyes widened. The Keyblade now rested in his grip, and experimentally he swung it around once or twice. Leon's scowl deepened.

"Well... For one, it's only been heard of in ancient legends," Yuffie explained. Leon moved from the corner towards the window, his eyes staring intently outside it. "It's supposed to be immensely powerful, capable of bringing great good... Or great chaos and destruction," she further explained.

"The Heartless fear it," Leon said quietly. "It can destroy them with a touch..." He looked over at Naruto. "You noticed that, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..." He grimaced, Dr. Cox's words about his world ringing in his head.

Seeing this, Yuffie moved to sit next to him on the bed and she smiled.

"But hey! You beat the biggest, baddest Heartless in town last night!"

Naruto smiled. "I did?"

"Yes... But you got lucky, kid," Leon said flatly. "That thing isn't a toy..."

"I know that!" Naruto said, getting annoyed by the older man's attitude. It reminded him a lot of Sasuke's actually, which further irritated him. "I did all right!"

"You nearly got your friend killed, or worse," Leon stated. He slowly turned and looked at Naruto. Naruto flinched at the glare he now wore, but glared right back.

"You're reckless, too." He shook his head. "A kid like you, being chosen to wield that thing?"

"Hey! I'm not a kid," Naruto growled. "I'm a ninja, you know! I... Hey, where's my forehead protector?"

"With the rest of your clothes," Leon said flatly. Naruto finally looked down, and realized he was down to his undershirt and his boxers.

"Look, Leon, he took out the Armor, and everybody's okay," Yuffie said. "Can you hold off on the hardass routine for just a little bit?"

Leon scowled deeply. "I do not have a 'hardass routine'."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, instantly winning Naruto's favor. She grinned and winked. "Come on kid, I bet you're starving. We'll get breakfast ready for you and your friends, all right?"

"All right... Say, speaking of food, do you know where I can get some ramen?" He asked.

Yuffie blinked, looking confused. "Ramen? There's no ramen here, Naruto."

Outside the hotel, the passerbyers on the street heard a scream of anguish and horror.

"I was kidding! Really! Don't cry, please, calm down!" Yuffie cried, shaking the blubbering Naruto by the shoulders.

Leon stared a moment, and closed his eyes. He let out a sigh, and headed for the door. He felt a severe headache coming on...

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes, and a high ceiling swam into view. She blinked and moaned softly, as she reached up to rub her eyes. She sat up and looked around, zeroing in on the man next to her bed. To her disappointment, it wasn't Naruto.

"Decided to join the living again? Good. It's easier on paperwork," the man said, whipping out a penlight. He flashed it in her eyes, and frowned. "Well… You appear to have no pupils… That's interesting. All right, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Five," Hinata replied, and the man nodded, putting all of his fingers back down. "Ah… Where…?"

"Local hotel. Doubles as a clinic-Keep most of my stuff here. Best rooms, best beds, best food, and its kept clean. Of course, it's only after Doomsday I'm appreciated, but eh, it keeps me in beer," the man said. He adjusted his white coat.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

"Dr. Cox. And you are?"

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata said quietly. Cox wrote something down on a clipboard.

"Now, have you been to a doctor before?"

"Yes..."

"Then I'm just going to make sure you're fine," Cox said. "All right?"

Hinata nodded. "All-All right."

"Good."

Cox went through a standard checkup-Making sure Hinata didn't have any broken bones or other injuries. It was something Hinata had gone through many times back home.

Back home though... What had happened to it?

"Doctor Cox... Um... I just wanted to ask," Hinata began.

"Yes?" The doctor asked as he pulled his stethoscope ear buds out and rested the device on his neck.

"Well... Um... What happened to... To my world? Where am I?"

"Well, that's kind of complicated," Cox said. "But, in the simplest terms, it got eaten."

"Eaten?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah... The Heartless ate your planet. They ate my planet. And we're... Parts they didn't get. Traverse Town picks up those pieces that didn't get eaten, and everybody with them comes along for the ride." He shook his head. "We're refugees, basically..."

Hinata felt her eyes tear up, and she bowed her head quickly as the full implications set in. "I... I see..." She clutched at her blanket tightly. "I..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up. Cox's face, though grizzled, contained kindness.

"It's all right to cry," he said softly. Hinata sniffled, and looked down as she began to cry softly. Cox was silent the whole time, just keeping his hand on her shoulder.

After a time, she didn't know how long, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Hey, Dr. Cox! DOCTOR COX!"

"Oh... Oh no..." Hinata mumbled. That familiar blonde face popped in the window, and grinned.

"Oh! Hey Hinata... Chan..." He trailed off awkwardly, and shrunk back a little as Cox glared at him.

"You needed something, Sally Perkins?" Cox asked flatly. Naruto coughed.

"It's Naruto," he said automatically, "and I... I just wanted to see how Hinata-chan was doing."

"She's fine. She just needs rest. She does not need to listen to your screeching-"

"N-No, it's okay D-Doctor Cox," Hinata mumbled. She tapped her fingers together, head still bowed. She sniffled. "I-I just... Um..."

"I just want to talk... Really," Naruto said. Cox looked at Hinata. The girl, feeling a bit helpless, nodded. The doctor grumbled, and stepped up to Naruto.

"Try to keep the volume down, huh? I'd hate to have to wire your jaw shut," Cox said flatly. Naruto was about to retort, but another sniffle from Hinata made him bite it back.

"I'll be quiet," he said. Cox turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto sat a bit awkwardly, before he shook his head and slipped into the room. He walked up to the side of Hinata's bed.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... Y-Yes..." She managed. "I-I'm fine... Healed up..." She wiped her eyes. "S-Sorry..."

Naruto blinked, confused. "Eh? What for? We did great together, killed that giant thing!" He grinned. "And you saved my life, Hinata-chan! That was really cool, how you struck him over and over again...!"

"I... W-Well... I-I'm just... Sorry for..." She sniffled again. Naruto blinked.

"What...?" He studied her intently. What could she be sorry for? She hadn't done anything. Why was she looking down, and sniffling...?

... Wait, was that it?

"Hey, Hinata-chan... It's okay to cry, really," Naruto said.

"I... I-I don't want to," Hinata mumbled.

"Why not?"

"W-Well... Um..." Hinata tried. Naruto frowned.

"What? It... I mean..." he rubbed the back of his head and looked away. "It's okay with me if you want to cry..."

"It's just... N-Naruto... What are we going to do?" Hinata asked softly. "Our world... It's... it's gone, and we..." She shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, um... I don't really know either, to be honest," Naruto said. He looked back at her, catching her eyes. She stared at him, and he shrugged.

"I mean... I don't know what to do. At all... But um, you know... Since we're from the same world and all, maybe we could stick together?"

"But... But I'm... Well... That is..." Hinata tried.

"What? What is it? Is it me?" Naruto asked with a frown. Hinata frantically shook her head.

"N-No! No! Not you at all! I-I just... Um... That is... I-I don't feel very... Um..."

"Oh! Oh... You don't feel well! I'm sorry," Naruto said with a grin. "I mean, you're still in the hospital bed and all. Don't worry! We're not going to do anything yet, okay? Besides," he puffed up his chest, "they're throwing a party for us tonight!"

"Us?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded.

"Oh yeah, all four of us! We kicked that stupid monster's ass, after all," Naruto said. "Why shouldn't we party?"

"Oh... O-Okay," Hinata said.

"But, um, if you're not feeling well you don't have to-"

"I-I'm fine!" Hinata quickly managed. "I-I'll be there!"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Okay! I'm glad... It wouldn't be right for you to not show up to your own hero party, right?"

"R-Right," Hinata said with a blush. Naruto nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go get some lunch... Can you believe that they don't have any ramen here?" Naruto groaned. "It's unbelievable... You want to eat with me? Ya know, lunch date or something?"

Hinata fainted back onto the bed. Naruto blinked and gaped.

"Hey! HEY! DOCTOR COX! GET IN HERE! GET IN HERE, HINATA-CHAN FAINTED!"

Cox came back in, looking annoyed. "Yeah, thank you for pointing that out, would have taken me _precious_ milliseconds to determine that on my own." He checked her pulse, vitals, and noted the smile on her face. He looked back at Naruto and sighed.

"Figures," he muttered. "Look, she needs to rest, just get out of here. Play in traffic or something, Susan."

"Naruto," Naruto corrected. He scowled. "Seriously, can't you get my name right?"

"If I cared enough to, I would," Cox muttered.

"Hey!"

"Out!" Cox ordered. Naruto made a face, but jumped out the window all the same. Cox sighed and shook his head, looking at Hinata.

"Why do I always run into this? Girl likes boy, boy is... An idiot," he grumbled. "And boy can't get it through his thick skull to not annoy me about it..."

* * *

Traverse Town was jumping later that night. The central square was, in a word, alive. A band had been set up and was playing for all they were worth, as people moved around in a joyful crowd. Some danced, some sat down at long tables that had been set up and ate, and all of them filled the air with laughter and excited conversation.

By the stage where the band played, Naruto was smiling and laughing as he sat at a table piled high with food. Sure, it wasn't ramen, but it tasted good all the same. And the way people kept congratulating him as they passed by!

"Thanks Naruto!"

"You're a real hero, Naruto!"

"Great job!"

"You're welcome! Thanks! Heh, no sweat!" Naruto replied and waved. Goofy and Donald were sitting at the table with him. The duck snorted and shook his head, while Goofy dug into a watermelon.

"All the praise, and no thanks for us?" Donald grumbled. "We let you kill that thing, you know."

"Well... Yeah! But I was pretty awesome too," Naruto said. He looked over at one of the other guests of honor, and grinned brightly at her. "You were really awesome too, Hinata-chan!"

"Ah... Ah... Th-Thank you, N-Naruto," she stuttered, looking away from him. Goofy finished his watermelon, and spat the seeds out in a neat arc, sending them all into a bowl without a single one missing. Naruto gaped and then grinned.

"That was so cool!"

"Aw shucks, weren't nothing," Goofy said. "Just takes practice."

"And there's a lot a kid like you could learn from guys like us," said Donald, sitting up in his chair. He grinned at Naruto, despite the fact he had no teeth. "If you ask real nice, maybe you could tag along!"

"Tag along?" Naruto asked. "Where?"

"We're looking for our king," Goofy explained. "He disappeared, and the only clue we have to where he went was a note he left."

"A note?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah... That darkness was spreading, and we needed to find a key to stop it and find him," Donald explained. He pointed at Naruto's Keyblade, which was leaned up against the chair. Naruto looked down at it and then back to Donald and Goofy.

"So... This is the key he was talking about? How did he know?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know," Goofy said.

"But, if we can find him, then we can find out how he knew... And maybe what you're supposed to do," Donald said.

"Well, I want to find my other friends," Naruto said with a frown.

"Is there a reason you can't do both?" Donald asked. "Besides, we've already got a ship. It'll let you search the other worlds in the universe."

"Really? Awesome! You hear that Hinata-chan? We could go out and find our friends!" Naruto said with a grin. Hinata nodded and smiled shyly back.

"Th-That would be wonderful," she said. Donald looked a little uncomfortable. Hinata looked over at the duck and stared. Donald coughed.

"Um, well..."

Naruto looked over at Donald suspiciously. "Hinata-chan... Can come along, right?"

Hinata's expression began to fall, and Donald fidgeted.

"Well she-" Donald began.

"Can, right Donald?" Goofy asked with a grin. The duck looked between all three of them, and sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "She can."

"Good!" Naruto said with a grin. "So, when can we leave?"

"Nobody's going anywhere." All four of them looked back at the source of the statement. Predictably, it was Leon. With him was a grizzled man wearing a bandanna.

"What? Why not?" Donald demanded.

The grizzled man pointed up at the sky, and all four of them looked up. Across the moon, a dark shape crossed. The people partying around them seemed to be ignoring it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Cloud Castle," the grizzled man said. "And it's been keeping our ships grounded for months."

"We were able to come in just fine," Donald said flatly. The older man harrumphed.

"Yeah, because the castle doesn't shoot down anyone coming in. It just shoots down anyone trying to leave. More refugees show up every day... But we can't send them off anywhere."

"... A-A corral?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her, and she blushed.

"Ah, er..."

"Exactly," Leon said flatly. "They're trying to get as many people in one place... Probably for a massive attack." He looked right at Naruto. "And with the Guard Armor dead, they might start moving faster sooner rather than later."

"So, wait... I saved this town but now it might end up making everyone get killed?!" Naruto asked, looking horrified.

"Facing the reality of who you are, I see," came another voice. Dr. Cox walked up to the table, hands in his pockets. He looked over at Hinata. "You doing okay there, Snow White?"

"Ah, y-yes, thank you Dr. Cox," Hinata said. Cox grunted, and looked back at Naruto.

"Thing is, we're pinned. And anything that tries to get close to the castle gets shot down before it can do anything. Now, let's get things clear, I'd prefer that damn thing go down in flames, but unless that key unlocks some kind of upgrade for starships or summons forth Maverick and Iceman, we're pretty much sunk."

"Maverick and Iceman?" Naruto asked.

"Don't strain your brain, Violet, it's a pop culture reference nobody around here gets," Cox said. "You get used to it."

Naruto shook his head, confused by Dr. Cox's remarks but nevertheless moving on. It felt like the thing to do, really.

"Still, we can't just sit here. Maybe we can figure out a way to hit that castle?" Naruto mused. He looked over at Donald and Goofy. "I mean, maybe you guys have some ideas? It is your ship."

"Well, we're more pilots than technical experts... They're on the ship right now though. Let's go talk to them, hm?" Donald suggested.

"Okay!" Naruto said cheerfully. He got up from his seat. "Lead the way!"

"C'mon Goofy," Donald said, as he rose and waddled off. Goofy and Naruto followed, wading through the crowd of well-wishers and cheerful citizens. Leon huffed, and he and Cid moved on. Cox gave Hinata a final look, nodded to her, and headed elsewhere through the celebration. Hinata watched them go, and sighed softly as the blonde vanished in the crowd.

"Well, even if your world ended, at least you have someone you love with you," said a quiet voice over Hinata's shoulder. The blue-haired girl jumped.

"Eep!" She looked over her shoulder, and stared with a red face at the speaker. She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair tied up by a bow, wearing a pink dress over tall leather boots. Her green eyes held a warmth that immediately made Hinata relax.

"Ah, well, that is..." She tried. The woman laughed gently.

"It's all right, there's no shame in it. He seems quite the hero..."

"Doesn't hurt he's easy on the eyes... Once out of those clothes, anyway," Yuffie said, popping up behind Hinata on her other side. Hinata eeped again, and looked at Yuffie in shock.

"You-I-What-?!"

"Yuffie," the woman said with mild reproach, though her eyes were laughing. Yuffie blew her lips out maturely in a raspberry.

"Oh relax Aerith," Yuffie laughed, ruffling Hinata's short hair. "I just had to, you know... Undress him to get his clothes cleaned and fixed." She winked at Hinata. "I'm not really interested."

"Oh... Um, er..." Hinata stuttered. Aerith rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I can tell just by looking at you that you care for him a great deal."

"You two found each other even after your world was destroyed. You've only got each other, so why not make a move? I mean, it's not like you've got competition-yet," Yuffie said.

"A-A move? But... But I-I couldn't...!"

Aerith leaned her head close to Hinata, making sure the kunoichi's eyes could not escape her gaze. "Hinata, there's no reason for you to hide your feelings for him anymore. He's lost as much as you have-friends, family, his home..."

"Um..." Hinata shut her eyes tightly. "Naruto-kun is an orphan. He never... he never had a family."

Aerith winced, but she continued. "All the more reason to express how you feel."

Hinata could see the faces of her family in the darkness of her closed eyes. Her little sister, her father, Neji, Kurenai-sensei, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru... Whatever problems she might have had with them, whatever problems they had with her paled in light of the fact they were all gone.

Consumed by darkness.  
_  
Naruto...  
_  
"You and he only have the future now," Aerith gently encouraged. "Why not make it a good one, together?"

"But... But... I-I can't," Hinata admitted quietly. "I-I never could... Talk to him... Back in Konoha, I-I couldn't muster up the courage... I could never... Even now... Even now I-I'm... Scared."

Yuffie huffed. "Come on, there's nothing to it! Just grab him and kiss him with everything you've got!" Hinata's face burned as red as a tomato at this. Aerith giggled softly.

"Yuffie... One step at a time..."

"Well, it's what I would do," Yuffie huffed. Aerith raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Yuffie frowned.

"Well... I would... Now," she said quietly. There was a slight tension in the air between the two women-Not out of animosity, but out of loss. Hinata felt it acutely, as it seemed to resonate with the hurt in her own chest.

Aerith looked over at the stage, and smiled. "Why don't you... Sing to him?"

"S-Sing? Oh no, I-I couldn't-"

"Sure, go ahead Hinata! I bet it'll be great," Yuffie enthused, quickly leaving the previous tension behind.

"But, I-I don't, I mean, I'm not-"

"Hinata, take it from me," Yuffie said, squeezing Hinata's shoulder, "it's better to take the risk now, than wonder. Trust me..."

Hinata stared into Yuffie's eyes, and then back at Aerith. These two women... They knew loss, just as much as she knew, if not more. And between them, they were hoping to allow her to make something better of hers. Hinata smiled, feeling a great deal of warmth for the two women in return. Even if they had just met, there was this camaraderie that had emerged between them-Shared loss, and a desire to avoid regret.  
_  
Naruto... You plunged into a fight without any regrets... Without any fear... I... The least I can do... Is be honest..._

"All... All right," Hinata said quietly.

* * *

"Wow... That thing looks like it's made out of plastic. Is this really a spaceship?" Naruto asked. He looked over at the grizzled old man in the bandanna, who had followed them to the hangar. "This really their ship, Old Man?"

"That's _my_ ship, and the name's Cid, not 'Old Man'," he said flatly. Naruto blinked, and looked back at the ship. He looked back at Cid.

"This is a spaceship?"

"Oh get going you punk," Cid grumbled. Naruto huffed, but let himself be led to the other ship in the hanger. Unlike Cid's, it was bright red with a round dome on top of it's wings. Naruto blinked and once again, looked incredulous.

"This is _also_ a spaceship?"

"Have you ever actually seen a real one before?" A high pitched squeaky voice asked. Naruto looked around for the source. His eyes focused on a small, brown chipmunk glaring at him from the nose of the ship.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Chip, and this is _my_ ship," the chipmunk said flatly. "Who are you, Shorty?"

"Shorty?! I'm taller than you!" Naruto replied angrily.

"Not from where I'm standing, buddy! Now, answer my question: Have you ever actually seen a _real_ spaceship before?" Chip asked flatly.

"... No?" Naruto said.

"Then shut up! Geez," Chip grumbled. A mouse with blonde hair wearing a blue jumpsuit emerged from the ship and patted Chip on the shoulder.

"Now Chip, just relax," she said. She smiled at Naruto. "I'm Gadget, what's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said. "So, you guys... Run the ship?"

"We keep it running, Donald and Goofy fly it," Chip said. He looked over at Donald and Goofy. "What's he doing here?"

"He's coming with us," Goofy explained. Chip stared.

"Goofy, your sense of humor gets weirder every time I talk to you," the chipmunk said flatly. Naruto growled.

"Hey! He's serious!"

"Why?" Chip asked. Naruto held up the Keyblade. The two rodents blinked and stared.

Another chipmunk with a red nose poked his head out of the ship. "Hey Chip, what's going on?"

"The Key...?" Gadget asked. She smiled and looked eagerly at the weapon. "Can I examine it?"

"The Key? You mean, the Keyblade?!" Dale asked loudly. He jumped up, and climbed down the ship and ran over. He sat up, his tail wagging like that of a dog's.

"Can I see it?"

"The Keyblade? You've heard of it?" Naruto asked. He kneeled down and showed the chipmunk the weapon. The other two rodents jumped down and also looked it over, Gadget more intently than the two chipmunks.

"Yeah... Why, haven't you?" Dale asked. "I mean, you're the Keybearer and all!"

"Keybearer...?" Naruto asked.

Donald sighed. "It's an old legend... I don't remember most of it. Goofy though, he's really into that."

"Max really loved it when I told that story to him when he was growing up," Goofy said cheerfully. "Would you like to hear it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, sure..."

"Hang on a sec," Donald said. He took Goofy's arm and yanked the knight some distance from their ship, Naruto and the ship's crew. Naruto blinked, and looked back at Chip, Dale and Gadget.

"What's with them?"

"No idea," Dale said. "So, tell us about the Keyblade! Can you really use it to open portals between worlds? Can you use it to fuse universes together? Can you strike down gods and supervillains?!"

Naruto blinked. "It can do all that?"

"He read about it in comic books," Chip grumbled.

"The truth is, Naruto, there are lots of stories about the Keyblade, and the Keybearer... Some good, some bad... And nobody knows what's true or not. We don't even know if it's unique-yours might be the only one, or there might be millions. We just don't know," Gadget said.

"Well, what do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Only that it's really, _really_ awesome!" Dale said happily.

* * *

"Goofy, we're supposed to be convincing him to go," Donald muttered to Goofy. Goofy looked over at his partner, and then back at Naruto.

"Ain't he already going?" Goofy asked quietly. Donald shook his head.

_"Without_ the girl..."

Goofy frowned. "Donald! I can't believe you! She's the only other person from his world!"

"Which is why it's better for her to be here, and not out there," Donald protested. "He needs to know she's safe so he won't get distracted! And get us killed," he ended on a sour note. Goofy snorted.

"Aw, come on Donald, she's a ninja too."

"So? If he knows she's safe, then he won't be worried about her the whole time! We're going to run into some nasty things-Why take chances?" Donald asked.

Goofy frowned. "Ya know, you're my friend too. Wouldn't you bein' around distract me?"

"That's different! I know you can take care of yourself," Donald said. He shook his head and grumbled. "But her... I don't know."

Goofy huffed. "Yeah well, taking him away right now ain't too bright, is it?"

Donald opened his beak to retort, but shut it and grumbled.

"Fine... I just don't want to lose anyone else..."

"Don't worry about Pluto, he'll turn up," Goofy said confidently.

"You sure are optimistic, ya know that? It's annoying," Donald grumped. Goofy chuckled.

"Ahyuck... No more than you're pessimistic."

"Go on, tell the story," Donald growled. Goofy chuckled again. Muttering to himself, Donald spun and stalked into the ship to talk to the rest of the crew, as Goofy began to tell his tale. "All right... The story is pretty simple. Once upon a time..."

* * *

Hinata took a deep breaths as Yuffie leaped onto the stage and spun around. She offered the crowd a wink and a grin.

"Hello, hello! May I have your attention please?" Yuffie called over the microphone. "Thank you. Now, you know me, the wonderful, lovable, awesome ninja Yuffie Kitsaragi!" She bowed as many in the crowd laughed and cheered. "I'd like you all to welcome one of the heroes who beat the Guard Armor into the ground, Hinata Hyuuga!"

The cheers were a lot more energized at this, and even Dr. Cox lifted a mug of beer... Though he did it quickly to avoid being seen. Hinata stared at him, and he pressed a finger to his lips. She nodded back-He had, after all, looked after both herself and Naruto after the fight.

"This lovely young lady happens to be musically inclined, and wishes to share her talent, as well as feelings for a certain special someone, in song!" Yuffie laughed. More than a few in the crowd hooted, and Hinata's cheeks burned bright red.

"D-Did she have to say that?" Hinata whispered to Aerith, who was waiting with her behind the stage. Aerith smiled and squeezed Hinata's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's all right... Just relax."

"Everyone t-tells me that when I'm going to d-do something that's not relaxing," Hinata mumbled. Aerith's laugh was gentle.

"Maybe... But trust me, this is something you need to do. Get it out."

"But... But what if he doesn't like it? Or-Or feel the same way? He-He's never even spoken to me before now, and..." Hinata trailed off awkwardly. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"You helped save his life, and he was happy to see you. I don't think he dislikes you," Aerith said. "Go on..."

"But... But what do I sing?" Hinata asked.

"Your heart will tell you... Just relax, and listen to it," Aerith said. She gave Hinata a gentle push, and with a small sigh Hinata ascended the steps. The applause grew strong again as she walked up to the mike, Yuffie grinning at her.

"So, without further ado, here's Hinata!" She pulled back with the band, and Hinata heard her whisper to them. "Just follow along and keep up, all right boys?" The band members collectively nodded, and Hinata turned her back to them as she faced the crowd.

Hearing her heart wasn't difficult-It was pounding loudly, and she felt faint as she stared at the eager faces. She took deep breaths, focusing on calming herself. What could she sing to adequately express her feelings without making her feel like a fool?

Her eyes found a shock of blonde hair, and she locked eyes with Naruto. The boy smiled at her encouragingly, no judgment in his gaze. Just confidence. The same confidence that had first drawn her to him.

_Naruto..._ She smiled, and took a deep breath.

"_It's only love… _

_It's only love… _

_If this world only gave me one single wish, I'd need no mo~ore, _

_Than to lie by your lonely side, anywhere you are. Turn your pain to ho~ope. _

_Beau~~~tiful wo~~rld _

_Never let my gaze drift away from you, ever open eyes, _

_Beau~~~tiful bo~~y _

_Cle-ar to me now, beauty within you, but you can't see inside… _

_It's only love…"_

The song flowed naturally, as though it'd been waiting inside her the whole time. She sang it for Naruto, and she didn't care if no one liked it, it was hers. The band accompanying her only intensified how she felt as she poured every ounce of feeling into it.

When she was done, there was silence. Hinata's smile remained, her gaze right on Naruto the whole time. Then, applause. Cheers, whistles, cries for a repeat performance-They filled the air, and Hinata's blush returned with a vengeance.

"Th-Th-Thank you," she said meekly, and she turned to walk off. Yuffie took a hold of her wrist and pulled her back.

"Now now, come on Hinata! Take a bow!" Yuffie enthused. "Go on!"

Hinata bowed politely, her blush deepening as the cheers did not abate, bouncing off the walls of the surrounding buildings. She had to take another bow, and another before Yuffie let her go. Hinata thanked the band politely, and then retreated down the steps. Yuffie seized the stage again, drawing the attention of the crowd quickly.

"Come on, don't overwhelm her! You all act as though the song was for _you,_" Yuffie mock-admonished the crowd, to the effect of laughter. Hinata stepped off the steps, nodding bashfully at the well wishers. She bumped into someone, and looked ahead.

"Ah? N-Naruto-kun?"

The blonde smiled warmly at her, and Hinata felt like her heart might burst out of her chest.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he said. His hands wrapped around hers, and Hinata felt as though she'd burst into flames at the warmth this inspired.

"Ah... Ah... Th-Th-Th-Thank you..." She managed. Naruto's smile grew into a grin.

"Would you like to go... Someplace else?" He asked. Hinata's eyes widened at this. Did Naruto mean...? Was he really...? What should she...?

She spotted Aerith out of the corner of her eye. The older girl smiled and nodded, giving her a thumbs up. Hinata, fighting to keep herself from fainting with all of her willpower, managed a nod.

"Okay, come on then..." Naruto said, taking her hand. Hinata smiled brightly. She felt lightheaded, but it didn't bother her-Despite losing so much, with Naruto holding her hand, acknowledging her, she felt as though the future was looking brighter already.

Aerith watched the couple walk off with her own smile... Though she couldn't help feeling that something was amiss...

* * *

Naruto's head was spinning after hearing the legend. So many terms swirled around in his head, and implications he could barely comprehend.

_...Keybearer... Chasers... Keyblade War... Birth by Sleep..._

"What does it all mean, Goofy?" Naruto asked. The captain knight shrugged, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't rightly know... The King said it was all for different interpretations, dependin' on who you are." Goofy smiled. "I don't mind though-It let me come up with lots of different stories for Max."

Naruto scowled. "Yeah, but it doesn't give me anything to work with..."

"No, but it's really cool!" Dale grinned. "You get to be a big mythic hero! Of prophecy even!"

"I don't believe in fate," Naruto snorted.

"That part's not really prophecy anyway, Dale," Gadget said. Chip sighed and rubbed the top of his head.

"Either way, it looks like we're going to be extending this mission."

"It was already indefinite though, Chip," Gadget said with a smile. Chip sighed and narrowed his eyes at her. Gadget shrugged, continuing to smile. Dale grinned.

"I just wish Foxglove could have come along, this is great!"

"Yeah, great," Naruto grumbled. "Just as long as we find my friends, I'll be good... This Keybearer stuff doesn't help, so... It doesn't matter. Thanks for telling me though, Goofy."

"Aw shucks, it weren't nothing," Goofy replied with a smile. Cid walked up to them from his ship, holding a walkie talkie.

"Hey kid... Are you doing that clone thing of yours right now?"

Naruto frowned. "No, why?"

"Because Aerith just called Leon to call me about you going off with your girl," Cid said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Huh? But how? I'm not... There..." He shook his head. "Where were they going?"

"Third District, you can get there through the side entrance near here," Cid said. Naruto put his fingers into a cross-shape.

_"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ A dozen Narutos appeared from the one, and they ran out of the hanger. Goofy took off after them and yelled over his shoulder.

"Get Donald out here with us!"

"Nuts to that!" Chip said as Goofy left the hangar. "Dale, Gadget, start us up! And wake up Monty-We might need some firepower."

* * *

"Ah... Naruto-kun? Where... Where are we going?" Hinata asked, as she looked around at their surroundings. There was a beautiful fountain in the corner of the vast courtyard, and neon-lit signs surrounded them, most with nonsensical messages and advertisements. Naruto smiled, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Well, Hinata, I wanted to take us somewhere more private," Naruto said. Hinata privately wondered if she could ever reach her blush limit around her crush. Apparently not, as her newly warmed cheeks attested.

"Ah... I... I'm not... It's..."

"You know, your voice is just... Magical," Naruto said. "It's the most incredible thing I've ever heard! Why, I bet it'd improve everything! Including pismachme-pistachi-pishame... Green gravy," he finished, eyes narrowed as he struggled with the word.

Hinata blinked. "N-Naruto-kun? What... What are you talking about?"

"Naruto-kun? Come on Hinata, don't add anything fancy to the end of my name," Naruto grinned, pulling Hinata close. "After all, we're friends, aren't we?"

"F-Friends...?" Hinata asked, feeling faint again. Naruto nodded.

"Yes... The best of friends... And I want to reward you for that friendship."

"Wh-Wh-What do you mean?" Hinata asked, confusion beginning to cut through her faint feeling. Something felt... Strange about Naruto, nothing she could put into words, but... He was off somehow.

Hinata knew a great deal about Naruto's mannerisms, and his body language. His was... Off, now that she was thinking a little more clearly. His eyes, his smile, his stance... _What... What is this? Naruto?_

"Oh, by keeping you at my side," Naruto went on, his face getting closer to hers. "Forever."

"F-Forever...?"

"To sing for me... And only for me," Naruto replied, his grip tightening. Hinata pulled away, but Naruto didn't let her go.

"Ah?! N-Naruto-kun, stop-!"

"Stop struggling!" 'Naruto' growled in a very different voice. It was deeper and more guttural, and Hinata forced chakra into her eyes, an instinct drilled into all Hyuuga from an early age. She gasped.

"No! Stop!"

"HEY! Let her go, you impostor!"

Hinata and 'Naruto' turned to look. The real Naruto landed in the courtyard, followed by a dozen of his clones. He rose, eyes narrowed as he brandished the Keyblade. 'Naruto' smirked.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded.

"Fee Fie Foe Fum," 'Naruto' replied, and he glowed with bright white light as he expanded in size. His hands grew, encompassing Hinata entirely, his head grew and his neck became long and serpentine. Great wings sprouted from his back, waving in time with a giant tail. His skin became dark pink, and armored. Now complete, the dragon roared loudly, the force of it's bellow blowing Naruto right off his feet and slamming into a wall.

"URK!" Naruto cried. Hinata found herself trapped under one enormous talon, and as it closed around her she cried out.

"NARUTO! HELP!" She slammed chakra-charged hands into the claws of the beast, but her attack only got a cruel laugh from the monster.

"Hahahahaha! That won't work on me, dearie!" The dragon spread his wings. Naruto got back up and growled.

_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ He roared, and a massive crowd of clones appeared. They rushed the dragon from all sides, while the real Naruto was catapulted into the air with the assistance of two of them. He descended on the dragon, swinging the Keyblade right for his head.

"GAH! Pesky thing!" The dragon roared as Naruto managed to hit him in the eye. The blonde ninja got a hold on the head of the beast, and held on for dear life as it tried to shake him off.

"HANG IN THERE, HINATA!" Goofy shouted, and he threw his shield at the clawed hand holding Hinata tight. His shield connected, but the monster flapped his wings, sending forth another gust that knocked Naruto's clones and the knight back. Goofy tried to hold his ground, but it was a powerful blast of wind.

"Nngh...!"

"Get off! Get off!" The beast roared, waving his head like a cobra dancing to a flute. Naruto dug in his fingers, but even so he was barely able to hold on.

"W-W-Woooaaahhh!" He shouted. The dragon snapped his head forward, and Naruto was only able to stay on by catching the Keyblade on one of the monster's horns.

"Rrrgh...! You annoying little pipsqueak! I'll SMASH you!" The dragon roared, bringing a mighty fist up to crush Naruto. The ninja yelped, but managed to jump off, leaving the dragon to hit himself in the head. Naruto grinned as the dragon bellowed, and he swung down to the claw Hinata was held in.

"N-Naruto, help!"

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted. He landed on one of the claws, gripping tightly. He braced himself and pulled as hard as he could, while Hinata pushed back, hoping to force the claw open.

In hindsight though, it was a lousy plan, as Naruto soon found out when the dragon's jaws closed around him.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto cursed, grabbing onto the monster's tongue as he lifted his head up. Naruto could only stare into the dark pit of the dragon's throat, and gulped as he felt the temperature begin to rise.

_What's that? Why is it getting hot inside this dragon... OH HELL!_ Naruto swung the Keyblade up, trying to catch one of the dragon's teeth. He failed, and a light began to shine below him as the tongue wagged. Naruto gritted his teeth and dug in, refusing to let go.

_I can't fail! Not now! Not like this! Not like this!_

Then, a strange thing happened. The dragon shook, and it's head waggled. It's jaw opened, and Naruto found himself flying out of it and hitting the pavement below.

"OOF!" Naruto groaned and wiped the saliva off his face. "Ewww...!" He looked up, and saw the red shape of the Gummi Ship high above, engines roaring. A turret was turned towards the dragon, and from this height Naruto was able to make out a fat little mouse manning... Mousing... the weapon.

"AYE! Take that, ya great beastie! No one's gettin' eaten while Monterrey Jack's around! TAKE THIS!" The mouse bellowed, and a volley of energy blasts pelted the dragon's hide. He roared in anger, which was all the distraction needed for Donald to slip in close. He pointed his wand at the claw holding Hinata.

_"FIRE!"_ The duck mage shouted, and a blast of flames lanced out. Unfortunately for Hinata and Donald, the dragon shifted, and the fire hit much closer to Hinata than Donald had intended.

"AH!" Hinata cried out as flames licked at her coat. The dragon looked down, and then looked around. He saw the Gummi ship, the warriors on the ground, and the additional warriors approaching... And made the only decision he could.

The dragon turned and swung his tail, forcing Naruto, Goofy, and Donald to duck or be struck. With fast, strong beats of his wings, he flew off, ascending rapidly into the night. The Gummi Ship began to pick up speed, in hot pursuit, but the dragon turned his head and shot off an energy blast of it's own.

The Gummi Ship was hit dead on, and the beam forced it down to the ground. Naruto, Donald and Goofy looked up, looked at each other, and in tandem ran out of the way as it crashed.

When the dust settled, a very irate Monterrey Jack was standing on his turret, a fly buzzing with him. The mouse shook his fist at the vanishing form of the dragon.

"EY! THAT'S CHEATING!"

Naruto rose and ran over to the ship. "Hey! Hey! You've got to get up, you've got to get going! We can't let him have her!"

"I know, I know, but the ship is wrecked!" Chip retorted. "We can't follow them in this state!"

"But they're getting away!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes... And I know where they're going," said Leon as he approached, surveying the damage. Naruto glared angrily at him.

"Where?!"

Leon pointed up, and Naruto followed the direction his finger was pointing in. The dark shape of the dragon rose, higher and higher until it was a mere speck. It crossed the moon, and it approached a larger, distant shape. Naruto's jaw dropped.

"The Cloud Castle..."

* * *

_Yes, it's back, and sorry for the delay. But, thanks to Watashiwa and Captain Sarcasm's awesome help, I'm back on track. Check both of their stuff out, I highly recommend it._

_The song Hinata sang was "Beautiful World" by Hikari Utada, translated by Captain Sarcasm. Look up the whole song on YouTube and/or Google, it'll make you appreciate my inclusion of it. Plus it's a really great song._

_And yes, I am going to be including more old school Disney awesomeness as the story goes on. Please review!_

_Omake Time! This chapter's omake was very kindly done by Watashiwa himself!_

_

* * *

_

OMAKE: O Ramen, Where Art Thou?

The horrified scream from an ordinary hotel tore through the quiet streets of Traverse Town, startling early risers, late sleepers and night owls alike, and sent more than one flock of pigeons into the air.

Those far enough from the building to be incapable of hearing the cause of such agony bowed their heads, guessing that some poor or lucky innocent had just woken to the fact that his home had been consumed by living darkness.

Those close enough to hear the words face-faulted. Seriously, that much drama over noodles?

"What do you MEAN there's no ramen?!?"

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day. Week? Whatever.

Item the first: His mission to Wave Country was epically screwed up. He'd been excited about a real mission outside the village, only to be disappointed by the reality--the client was a smelly old drunk who called him short, what an ass!

Item the second: After smacking Zabuza's little apprentice like a red-headed stepchild, something really weird happens: Everyone on the bridge with him vanishes, the sky turns black like a night without stars, and things with glowing eyes came out of nowhere and attacked him.

Item the third: The nine-tailed fox comes out of his shadow and attacks him and the world s falling apart. Yeah, not cool.

Item the fourth: Suddenly there's a voice in his head and a key as long as his arm in his hand.

Item the fifth: After cutting off the fox's head (and suck on that, Yondaime; Uzumaki Naruto actually KILLED the Nine-Tailed Fox!) the place he'd been standing on broke and he went falling down.

Item the sixth : Waking up in a weird place with a dog slobbering over his face. Not as bad as falling into a bottomless pit forever, but still annoying.

Item the seventh: Meeting up with some doctor who calls him all sorts of weird names, and getting attacked by more of the creepy things with glowing eyes.

Item the eighth: Get attacked by a giant in armor, meet someone from Konoha, beat the armor, almost get squished by the not-dead armor see the girl first beat up then get beat up by the not-dead armor and then finally kill the armor. Final verdict: Annoying and painful but okay.

But no ramen? This was a worse than all of his world ending. Ramen was his anchor, his happy place, his anti-drug. And no, the irony of being addicted to ramen did not occur to him.

Yuffie the ninja girl was watching the play of emotions on his with concern, while the Sasuke-alike leaning against the wall was grimacing as though he'd bitten down on a lemon. The latter turned to leave as Naruto opened his mouth.

"Are... you serious?! There's no ramen?"

Yuffie looked mildly embarrassed. "Sorry. Traverse Town doesn't exactly have a lot of food to go around. More and more refugees come in every day, and we tend to go through food pretty quick. Worst of all, the Armor had been blocking the eastern gates, so fresh supplies needed to be brought in aerially and since there are flying Heartless..." Yuffie, seeing Naruto's blank face, sighed. "No, there is no ramen."

* * *

After the boy recovered from his crying fit, he wasted little time in dressing and escaping from the little room he'd been recovering in. To say that Yuffie was unamused would be putting it nicely; Naruto had slapped her ass while making his escape, and while she was certain it was an accident she had every intention of smashing his face in.

After half an hour of searching her irritation had only gotten worse. The kid's eyesore inducing orange jumpsuit should have stood out in people's minds, but it seems that he really was a ninja, albeit one that wore orange, because no one could give her any hints as to where he might have escaped to.

Her lucky break came at a noodle stand; her irritation at that point was enough that the cheerful smile she tried to give the shopkeeper had him recoiling in terror. _Note to self: Learn to restrain killing intent_.

"Blond hair, fair skin. Stupid orange clothes. May or may not have a giant key."

The older man babbled incoherently for a moment, but another smile had him so terrified that he went straight from "denial" to "acceptance" on the 5 Stages of Death.

"Yeah, I saw him. Came in about fifteen minutes and asked for ramen. I told him we were out and I gave me this look like I'd killed his kitten. I offered to make him some pasta because he was obviously a newcomer, but he just shook his head and walked off that way." He pointed farther down the street. By the time he turned back, she'd already gone.

Armed with the knowledge of her target's movements, Yuffie started to see evidence of his passage--the various noodle vendors, who in more normal times could be well expected to provide ramen to the masses reported seeing the blond in more and more of a frantic state of mind, with the last one claiming to have been attacked less than a minute ago by half a dozen naked nubile young women convinced that he had ramen hidden in a the back room. (He did, as a matter of fact, but like all true believers he knew that you always kept a personal stockpile of ramen in case of a sudden attack of extra dimensional soul stealers.)

While she doubted that Naruto could transform into naked women, she had seen his clone ability; so it seemed that she was on the right track. And indeed she was, as she came around a corner to the sight of one Uzumaki Naruto stumbling out of a small 24-hour convenience store, a look of mixed shock and horror haunting his face.

As Yuffie rushed to the Keybearer's side, she noticed that the street he'd collapsed on was just a few blocks from the hotel. Firmly deciding to avoid thinking about how he'd manage to end up where he started despite walking in nearly a straight line, Yuffie reached Naruto's side and reached for his shoulder. "Hey, Naruto, you alright?"

The boy rolled over at her touch, looking up at him with eyes as blue as anything she'd seen. Suddenly self-conscious, she helped him to his feet and stepped back just an arm's length apart in case his trembling limbs failed to hold him.

For a long moment he stared at the sky, face shifting through emotions too quick to be identified. Slowly he brought his eyes down, looking her in the eyes.

"All the ramen has gone. Why has all the ramen gone?"

"Well, like I told you," Yuffie said patiently, "Until you came along we hadn't really been able to get much food into the city. Ramen's a good food; cheap and easy to cook, so we went through are stocks a while ago. Now that the big stupid thing is gone we should be able to bring in more food and--are you okay?"

The blond had started to scowl thunderously halfway through her explanation, and was glaring at her now that she had stopped. Enunciating carefully as though speaking to a child he asked, "Where has all the ramen gone?"

Yuffie exploded. Months of fear followed by the destruction of the immediate object of said fear and no chance to vent equals...?

"What the Hell is your problem? Everyone from the place you come from is probably dead except some unconscious girl, you're on an alien planet full of strange and exciting new things, you've got the literal key to your destiny in your hand, a cute ninja girl has been taking care of you all night and all of her time since you woke up has revolved around you and all you care about are your noodles? AARGH!"

Naruto had prudently stepped back when she'd started and had observed her episode in bemusement. Now that she was done with everything except the hyperventilating, he stepped back. With a sigh he asked "But why is the ramen gone?"

Yuffie went for his throat with a scream.

END


	4. Naruto and the Beanstalk: Part 1

_**///Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

**"Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

* * *

Naruto, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Dr. Cox, Donald and Goofy met near the downed Gummi ship for an impromptu meeting. As far as Naruto was concerned, there was only one issue they should be discussing.

"How do we rescue Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"Aerith, keep people from getting into the District. Cid, get working on getting this thing repaired and off the ground. Yuffie, find any wounded and lead Cox to them, this firefight might have caused some injuries. You three," Leon said finally, looking at Donald, Goofy and Naruto, "Are on crowd control. Go out and keep everyone calm while moving them to their homes."

"All right Leon," Aerith said.

"Roger that!" Yuffie cried.

"I'll have her in the air in no time," Cid said.

Dr. Cox just nodded slowly, his eyes going up to the castle.

"HEY!"

All eyes went to Naruto, who looked incensed.

"I said, 'How do we rescue Hinata-chan?'" Naruto repeated.

"... We don't," Leon said. Naruto's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!"

"Any ship that gets close to the castle is shot down," Leon said flatly. "I'm not going to lose a ship and crew just to save one person-"

"What?! You're just going to _let_ him have her?!" Naruto snarled. Leon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Unless there's a way to do it that won't waste other people's lives? Yes, I will."

"You... You son of a bitch!"

"Naruto, we can't just-" Yuffie tried, but Naruto was just getting started.

"You son of a bitch! You'd just leave her to die, is that it?!" Naruto got right in Leon's face, his blue eyes burning in fierce rage. Leon stared him down, his own eyes cold and unmoved.

"If it keeps more people from dying? Yes, I will. Now, your clones can come in handy-"

"No!" Naruto glared. "I'm not going to do anything unless it involves saving Hinata-chan!"

Leon stared coldly, and turned away. "Fine... Do whatever you want."

Naruto looked at the others. "Look, is there something any of you can do?"

"Kid, if we could, we would, but we don't have anything capable of getting up there," Cid said. "Look, I know it's not what you want to hear but-"

"But nothing! I'm not just going to leave her!" Naruto growled. He turned and stalked off.

"Naruto!" Aerith called out.

"Let him go," Leon said flatly. "If he doesn't want to help us, then fine."

"Oh yeah, there's a way to show him how we do things around here," Cox said. "What's next, show him the gas chambers for the surplus population?"

"You're not the one to be lecturing me on manners, _Doctor_," Leon stated.

"Leon, maybe if you'd just-" Yuffie tried.

"Just what?" Leon growled. "Told him we'd save her? With what?"

Yuffie huffed. "Well maybe you didn't have to use your damn cold bastard routine! He just lost the last connection he had to his world! Right after she-"

"Don't talk to me about _loss_, Yuffie," Leon said dangerously.

"Leon," Aerith said quietly. He looked at her. There was nothing but silence for a moment, as their eyes met in silent communication. Leon turned away, sighing quietly.

"... Let's get to work," he said at last. "... I'll deal with Naruto later. Goofy, Donald, I..."

The humans in the group looked at the now vacant spots that had once held Donald and Goofy. Cid sighed.

"Well... Guess that just leaves you for crowd control, huh Leon?"

Leon grumbled.

* * *

Naruto stalked through a nearby alley, growling angrily. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do. He had to think... He had to get up there... Damnit, why couldn't the Keyblade allow him to fly?

"A lot of help you are, giant stupid key thing," Naruto grumbled. "What use are you?"

"Excuse me, young sir," a smooth voice said from the shadows, "perhaps I could be of some... Assistance?"

The Keyblade burst into existence in Naruto's hand as he spun around in the dark alley. The lights of the lamps above only provided brief respite from the shadows, and between these oases stepped a tall, thin man. His black clothing and dark skin blended in with the shadows, and his gait was long and slow-Despite being so thin, his height and something Naruto couldn't put to words allowed him to dominate the alley. He wore a tall tophat atop his head that shadowed his face at all times, and save for the white of his smile and his purple vest, no other color stood out on him.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. The dark man pulled off his hat and bowed regally, his hair black and tussled on the top of his head. His eyes studied Naruto, and the blonde noted their purple color. They seemed to glow in the dim light of the overhead lamps.

"Dr. Facilier, at your service young man," he said gamely, and with a snap of his fingers he had a card in his hand. He walked up to Naruto and held the card out to him. Naruto took it warily, and looked it over.

"Dr. Facilier... Tarot Readings... Fortunes... Dreams made real?" He looked suspiciously at the dark man. "Exactly how is any of this supposed to help me?"

"Well, I heard that your princess was taken to the castle," Facilier said smoothly, "and I just wanted to know, how might I be of assistance?" He put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and they walked, Facilier's smile never ceasing. Naruto's scowl remained though, as did the Keyblade for some reason.

"Well, how might you be of assistance?" Naruto parroted, annoyed. Facilier had them turn a corner, going into a darker alley.

"It just so happens, Naruto, that I have some means of making things happen," Facilier said. "Just for the right person, you understand."

"Uh huh... Like what?" Naruto asked. Facilier stamped his staff down on the ground, and a door appeared in the wall facing them. The top of the door held a sign that announced the owner in carved wood, and four torches were lit. Naruto blinked.

"Woah..."

"Now now, no need to be so awestruck, just a little thing I do for the tourists, you see," Facilier said. The door opened for them, and Naruto peered inside.

"I... I don't know," Naruto said. The Keyblade seemed to be screaming in his mind. He wasn't sure what, but it was making him more and more reluctant to be around this guy.

"Well now, that's a shame," Facilier said, letting Naruto go and eying his nails. He snapped his fingers. "I'm sensing a considerable amount of... Doubt in my skills from you."

"Well... Yeah," Naruto said flatly. "All you've done is talk!"

"Ah... Well, just for you, my young friend, I will provide a bit of a... Free sample," Facilier said. A deck of cards suddenly appeared in his hands, and with expert skill he shuffled them around as though juggling. He at last showed one of them to Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened in shock as he saw images on the cards-Familiar images.

"You've got a bit of a chip on your shoulder, young man, but you persevered," Facilier said, as the card seemed to show a stylized version of Naruto in Konoha. "Cursed with something from the day you were born, to hold something mighty terrible at bay... And nobody, _nobody_ paid you any heed," he continued, and a spin of the card changed the image to that of the Kyuubi. "You've got spunk and determination though, enough to keep those you cared about safe," and here, the card was spun a third time, and now showed a stylized version of his battle against Mizuki with Iruka in the background. Facilier shook his head, and held out a second card to Naruto. He took it, and turned it over.

"Sakura...?" The card was of Sakura all right, falling into darkness and torment. He felt sick at the sight.

"Mmhm... Just one of many... So many," Facilier said sadly, and the card's victim shifted into Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, and Haku in order. Naruto dropped the card in shock, but Facilier skillfully caught it and returned it to his deck. "Lost to the darkness, like everyone else," Facilier said. He flicked a card back to Naruto, and he caught it. He held it up and stared at the image of Hinata, bound in chains as she was overshadowed by whatever monster had taken her.

"What... What happens to her?" Naruto asked in dread. Facilier smiled broadly.

"Well now... That all depends on you, does it not?" He said. Naruto stared at the card intently, seeing the fear in Hinata's face. Facilier shook his head. "Damn shame, too... Unless..."

"Unless?" Naruto asked. Facilier raised his eyebrows, and took the card back. He clapped the deck between his hands, and they vanished.

"Unless you're willing to do whatever it takes to get her back, of course," Facilier said.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTOOO!"

Naruto started, and looked back over his shoulder. Donald and Goofy ran up.

"Hey, don't just go running off!" Goofy said. "Especially since we got ourselves an idea!"

"Really? You do?" Naruto asked. Donald nodded.

"Yeah! I've gotten a bead on my old teacher, Merlin! He should be close by. He can get us up to the castle!"

"You mean... You're really going to help me?" Naruto asked. Goofy nodded.

"Ahyuck... Course we are! We can't just leave Hinata like that, can we?"

"Besides... We can't get off this rock unless we take out that castle," Donald said. He brandished his wand. "And that jerk wrecked our ship, too! So we're gonna fix him!"

Naruto looked between the two of them, and grinned. "All right! This is great!" He turned around. "Hey, Dr. Faci-" Naruto stopped short, and looked around at the suddenly empty alley. He blinked, and looked back at Goofy and Donald.

"Uh... Hey, did you guys see where he went?"

"Where who went?" Goofy asked. Naruto looked back at the wall that had previously hosted Facilier's door, and he tapped it with the Keyblade. He frowned, and shook his head. He glanced down at the card he'd received. Yes... It was real, all right. But how...?

_Wait... Duh, magic!_ He pocketed the card and decided to worry about it later.

"Nevermind! Let's go see this Merlin guy, fast!" Naruto said. Donald led the way as they ran through the alley, leaving only shadows in their wake.

* * *

Donald looked around carefully. He knew the magical signature of his mentor by heart, there was no mistaking it. However, it was a little hard to nail down where, exactly, he was holed up at the moment.

"Can't believe him... Can't bother to keep his old student updated on where he is now, can't bother to write, is it so hard to just send a letter or something? Teleportation's not that hard, razzam frazzam..." Donald grumbled and muttered under his breath as he wandered the alley.

"Can you understand a word he's saying?" Naruto whispered behind him to Goofy.

"Ahyuck... Not when he's like this," Goofy confided. Donald whirled around and scowled.

"Would you two pipe down? I'm trying to concentrate," Donald barked irritably. He sighed and turned around, eyes scanning his surroundings. A bunch of cheap paper lanterns hung overheard... To the left was an open water way leading into a tunnel...

The magician snapped his fingers. "Down there! Come on!" Donald jumped into the water and waded towards the hole.

"Right!" Naruto shouted, and he jumped in after. Donald vanished into the darkness of the tunnel, Naruto and Goofy quickly following. The magician tapped his wand twice against the wall, and the tip lit up like a torch, casting a bright white light in all directions.

"Uh, Donald, you do know where we're going, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I do! I'm following Merlin's signal," Donald said flatly.

"Well, what's so great about this Merlin guy anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Wah?! You've never heard of him?!" Donald demanded. Naruto scowled.

"No!"

"He's the greatest wizard there is! He's been to countless worlds! He's my teacher and taught me everything I know!" Donald growled. "How could you _not_ know about Merlin?!"

"Until yesterday I never even knew magic existed, how am I supposed to know about Merlin?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Now now, relax you two, we'll find Merlin, and he'll get us to the castle," Goofy said. "I'm sure of it!"

"You've met him before?" Naruto asked.

"Well uh, once," Goofy said. "It was for Donald's graduation party, when he became a full-fledged magician himself! He blew up the punch bowl with his new spell-"

"I did not! It blew up on it's own!" Donald grumbled. They came to a fork in the tunnel, and Donald looked between the two paths. He scratched his head and muttered to himself under his breath.

"Where to now?" Naruto asked. "Come on Donald, hurry up!"

"Stop bothering me, I need to focus!" Donald said. He frowned, and pointed back and forth between the tunnels. He pointed to his right, and nodded.

"That way!" He headed forward quickly. Naruto and Goofy followed dutifully.

"How do you know?" Naruto shouted.

"I know!" Donald said back.

"Ah, Donald, remember that time-" Goofy began.

"YES GOOFY, I KNOOOOOOWAAWAAWAAWAAWAAWAAAHHHHH!" Donald fell out of view. Naruto tried to stop, but Goofy slammed into him behind and they both went down what seemed like a gigantic waterfall.

"WAAHHOOHOOHOOHOOOIEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A light appeared at the bottom of the drop-Not like Donald's, no, warmer and more red. Naruto managed to get a look at Donald a split second before he landed on the duck.

"WACK!" Donald cried.

"GAH!" Naruto shouted as Goofy landed on him.

"Oops! Sorry Naruto..."

"Get off me!" Donald bellowed.

"Goofy! Argh, you're crushing me!"

"Sorry!"

They untangled themselves, and Naruto sat on a hard wooden floor with a grimace. He looked around their new surroundings.

Lit by the light from a fireplace, the circular house was filled with bookshelves, books, maps, statues, artifacts, and other things Naruto couldn't begin to guess at. Despite this, the house was warm and cozy, and he felt more at ease than he had in the tunnels. Nearby, an owl sat on a carved wooden perch on a round table, and stared balefully at him. Around said table stood two high-backed, comfy looking chairs... Upon which some debris had landed. Naruto looked up at the hole in the roof and grimaced.

"Aw man... I..." He blinked as a mass of blue entered his vision. Slowly, he craned his neck up to look at the occupant of the house.

He was dressed in a blue robe that reached down to his knees, and he wore pointed boots of matching color. Atop his white-haired head he wore a tall, pointed blue hat. He was aged, but with wrinkles formed from laughter as much as from age, and behind his long white beard and spectacles, the man's eyes shown with warmth similar to those of the Third Hokage's. Naruto felt a pang of loss at that, even as the old man began to speak.

"Ah... Welcome, welcome! You're right on time!" The old man said cheerfully.

"Merlin!" Donald shouted. He shot up to his feet and gave a salute. "It-It's great to see you!"

"Oh! Hello Donald! Took the right turn, very good," Merlin said cheerfully. Naruto blinked, looked at Donald, and then looked at Merlin.

"... _This_ is Merlin?" Naruto asked incredulously. "Some guy in his pajamas?"

"I wouldn't be talking about fashion sense if I were you, hoo," the owl commented. Naruto stared, and then looked back at Merlin, who was chuckling.

"Ah, yes, not what you were expecting? Magic seldom is I'm afraid, ah, yes." He turned and rummaged around a book case, before letting out an "aha!" He turned back to the trio, and handed Naruto a box. Naruto opened it, and blinked.

"Eh? What are these...?"

"Beans," Merlin said. Naruto once again looked at Merlin, then at Donald and Goofy. He looked back at Merlin.

"Beans? BEANS?!" Naruto shouted. "How the hell are beans supposed to help me get Hinata-chan back, huh?! Can I trade them for some magic pixie dust too, huh?!"

"Naruto!" Donald growled.

"Oh no, that comes with the beans," Merlin said, handing over a bag. "I'm afraid it's not very fresh, but it will do for your purposes." Donald took it and scowled at Naruto. Naruto scowled back.

"Oh good, _pixie dust_. What's that supposed to do, huh?!"

"Hoo... Maybe if you weren't such a loudmouthed idiot, you could give Merlin a chance to explain?" The owl snarked.

"Hey! Shut up, I'm not a loudmouthed idiot!" Naruto growled.

"Now now, Archimedes, be nice," Merlin said. "After all, our young friend here is from a very different world, and he is concerned about his friend. Allow me to explain, won't you?"

"Oh... Fine," Naruto grumbled.

"The magic beans, when planted under the light of the moon, will grow into a giant beanstalk that will grow quite quickly," Merlin explained. "Fast enough to send you all up to the castle. The pixie dust will keep you from being, ah, harmed by the intense acceleration."

"Keeps you from being smashed into paste," Archimedes helpfully pointed out.

"Aw shucks, I've survived worse," Goofy said. Naruto nodded slowly.

"Okay, so, tonight we shoot up in the beanstalk, and we can save Hinata! Okay!" He leaped up to his feet. "Wait-Won't we get shot down though?"

"Not if you time it precisely, you won't," Merlin said. "You need to put the beans into the moonlight when the castle is overhead-It'll grow fast enough to not be noticed until you get on. Then, after you've saved your friend, you can jump back onto the stalk and climb back down."

"All right! Ah... Sorry about the dress thing," Naruto said. Merlin chuckled.

"Quite all right, Naruto, quite all right... I knew it was coming and so, I decided to take it easy on you."

"You-You know the future?" Naruto asked. "How many people around here know it? Hey! If you know the future, can you tell me-?"

"Ah, no, I cannot see everything," Merlin said. "Just the results of certain choices, yes." The old wizard smiled. "But, but! I am confident in your ability to accomplish the mission, and save your princess."

"Ah... Well, thanks, but Hinata-chan's not a princess," Naruto said. He thought about it. "I think..."

"Well, nevertheless, good luck! And here, another small bit of assistance," Merlin said. He held out his hand, and Naruto felt himself warm up.

"Ah? Hey, what's this?"

"There," Merlin said. "I've given you a gift of magic. The Fire spell."

"Wait, you gave me magic?" Naruto asked.

"More like I awakened what was already there," Merlin chuckled. "Donald? Why don't you give him the basic lesson?"

Donald started, but nodded and looked over at Naruto. "Okay... The basics. Feel deep inside you... There should be something inside you that feels like twinkling stars."

"Twinkling stars?" Naruto asked. Donald nodded.

"Yeah... Just trust me on this," Donald said. Naruto shrugged, and closed his eyes. He concentrated. He could feel his chakra all right, swirling around inside him... But somewhere 'beneath' it, he could feel what Donald had described. The feeling he'd gotten staring up at the night sky in Konoha...

_Konoha... No, no, focus! Hinata is depending on you, you can't let her down,_ he told himself.

"Got a hold of it?" Donald asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Okay... Now, you need a focusing element... Your Keyblade should do," Donald said. He looked around, and Merlin helpfully conjured a red ball. "Now... Point the Keyblade at the ball, and focus on fire."

"Fire, right, fire," Naruto muttered. He pointed the Keyblade at the ball, and narrowed his eyes. It wasn't too different from pulling up chakra, he thought-Just a different kind of energy.

"_Fire!_" Naruto shouted, and a blast of flames left the tip of the Keyblade. It failed to hit the ball, instead blasting Archimedes' perch. The owl yelped and flapped away.

"What what?! Ooh! You-You half-witted, blind, crazy-!"

"Ah, heheheh, calm down Archimedes!" Merlin chuckled. "I'm sure he didn't mean it..."

Archimedes huffed, and scowled at Naruto from the top of a bookshelf. Naruto scowled back.

Merlin looked at Donald. "Keep him practicing his magic, and teach him more when he's ready. I can't be with you all the time, after all."

Donald nodded, and smiled broadly. "Yessir!"

Naruto blinked, then looked over at Goofy. The knight, who had been examining a book on a pedestal, turned and looked between them. He smiled.

"Ah... Donald's never had an apprentice before," Goofy muttered. Naruto blinked.

"Apprentice? Like, he's my sensei?"

"Uh huh..."

Naruto frowned, but any further thoughts on that would have to wait.

"By the way, Naruto? Mind handing me that marble in your pocket?" Merlin asked. Naruto started, and looked back at the old wizard even as his hand slipped into his pocket.

"Wait, what... Marble?" His hand withdrew from his pocket, and he examined the little marble. He looked back at Merlin, who chuckled.

"Ah, good... Mind if I hold onto it for a bit? I should have something useful for you when you return..."

Naruto shrugged, and handed it over. "All right..."

"Now, I suggest you get moving. The night isn't going to last forever, you know," Merlin said. Naruto jumped, and nodded.

"Right! Come on guys, let's go!" Naruto jumped out the hole in the roof, and began running. In the dim light of wherever they were, he could see a path leading to the outside. Donald and Goofy weren't far behind.

"Ah, just remember to plant the beans outside the city!" Merlin shouted after them. Merlin looked over at Archimedes. "You think they heard me?"

"I doubt it," Archimedes grumbled. "They'll cause mayhem and destruction-I've seen their type before!"

"Yes, yes..." Merlin studied the small marble, turning it over in his hands. Archimedes flew closer, and examined it himself.

"And what, praytell, are you going to do with that?" The owl asked flatly.

"Give the boy another mentor... Travel-sized," Merlin said. Archimedes huffed.

"Indeed... He'll need all the help he can get. Him and that troublesome student of yours..."

"I think you're still sore about the rocket incident, my old friend," Merlin teased. Archimedes puffed up indignantly.

"Like you _aren't_. I can still see the singes on your whiskers!"

"Hmph," Merlin snorted.

* * *

"All right," Donald said, as they raced out of the alley and into the open area of the Second District. Surrounded on all sides by stone and tall buildings, the magician scowled thoughtfully. "We need a patch of dirt to use..." He looked around. "I think we can get out of the city if we go that way, and-"

_"FIRE!"_ Naruto roared. Donald jumped and looked behind him, to the sight of Naruto standing next to the remains of a potted plant. Naruto knelt down and scooped up some of the soil. He looked up at Donald and Goofy.

"... Or we can just plant them here," Donald said. Goofy chuckled.

"The faster the better," Goofy said. They gathered more flower pots that were scattered around the square, and smashed their contents, forming a pile of dirt in the center. Naruto pulled out the box of beans.

"Wait!" Donald cried. "We need to do some calculations first."

"Yeah! Gotta time this just right," Goofy said. He checked his watch. "Hmm... The castle was overhead sixty-two minutes ago..."

"What? You timed that?" Donald demanded. Goofy nodded.

"Yep... Figured it'd be useful to mark."

"Okay, so if it goes around every ninety minutes, then we've got twenty-eight minutes before it comes around again," Naruto said. He frowned and turned the box containing the beans over in his hands. "How fast do these things grow anyway?"

"Well, last time I had to track it... Around... thirty meters a second?" Donald said, scratching his cap. "So, if we're going that fast..."

"We need to plant the seeds around nine minutes before it comes overheard," Goofy said. Both Donald and Naruto looked at him. He shrugged.

"Ahyuck... Have to be good with figures, this weapon of mine," Goofy said, lifting up his shield. Naruto grinned. Donald muttered something about wasted time in some kind of land, Naruto couldn't catch it.

The wait was long, and Naruto paced furiously every minute of it. When Goofy gave the nod, Naruto pulled open the box and dumped the beans onto the pile of dirt. Donald pulled out the pixie dust.

"All right, everyone stand on the dirt," Donald ordered. He shook the fairy dust out over his compatriots, causing their skin to light up and sparkle. "Think happy thoughts, all of you!"

"Right," Naruto said. He sneezed and wiped his nose.

"Ugh... Tickled my nose," Naruto muttered. He looked at Goofy. "By the way... This pixie dust... It protects us against the acceleration?"

Goofy nodded. "Yup! Thirty meters a second is nothin' to sneeze at, ahyuck."

"Well... Um... Okay, stupid question: How fast is thirty meters a second anyway?"

The ground _exploded_ underneath them, and Traverse Town vanished, replaced by the black starry sky. Naruto couldn't even get out a scream as he held on for dear life as they shot for the heavens faster than a speeding bullet.

_Guess I got my answer,_ he thought.

* * *

Leon looked over the First District, watching as the inhabitants of Traverse Town took shelter in their homes. Granted, the battle seemed to be over but it was better to keep everyone inside until he was sure the danger had passed.

His eyes swept over the now empty square, senses both mundane and magical strained for any hint of Heartless. The little monsters hadn't made any noise all day. That felt ominous, but there wasn't anything to be done save maintain their vigilance.

"Yo, Leon!"

Speaking of which...

"Yuffie, report," Leon ordered. Yuffie ignored his military tone and dutifully gave him the information he wanted.

"All civilians are sheltered and accounted for... Except for-"

"Naruto, Donald and Goofy?" Leon asked flatly. Yuffie nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Are you going to berate again?" Leon asked in a dry tone. Yuffie snorted.

"No... I got that out before. But you know... On our old worlds..."

"What?" Leon asked. "We'd never leave someone behind?"

Yuffie shrugged. "Well... Yeah."

Leon looked out over the city again. "This is different," he said.

"I know," Yuffie said.

"So why bring it up?"

"Because someone has to," Yuffie huffed. "I know, I know... We aren't a plucky band of heroes anymore, but... Well, making decisions like that..." She crossed her arms underneath her breasts and looked intently at Leon's back. "It... Sometimes it feels like we don't have any hope. That we're just waiting to finish bleeding out."

"The kid destroyed the Guard Armor. Then, the next night, his girlfriend is stolen by a monster," Leon replied in a growl. "That's how this war works. You want me to sugar coat it? Want me to tell him we can save her?" Leon looked back over the city, eyes focused on a lit window where he could make out a woman with her children sitting on the bed together. "We can't, Yuffie. Not without sacrificing someone else."

"I didn't mention Naruto, did I?"

Leon looked back at Yuffie with a scowl. Yuffie stared back evenly. He shook his head.

"You're watching the hangars, right?"

"Yeah... No ships are missing," Yuffie said.

"Good..."

"All the same Leon, you could have been-"

"I leave the sensitive stuff to you and Aerith," Leon said flatly. "I'm no good at it."

"I'd never have guessed," Yuffie said. At his glare, Yuffie shrugged.

"Still... He'll probably try something," Leon said. "It'd be better if we found him, sooner rather than later."

"Yeah, but you know, the kid's pretty good at evading me. I still haven't found him. You'd think some ninja in orange would be easy to-"

The ground rumbled and thunder crashed like a raging storm was upon them, and both of the defenders of Traverse Town stumbled. Yuffie recovered first and looked around. Her jaw dropped as she saw a gigantic green plant sprouting from the Second District, shooting up faster than a rocket. She could see clouds of vapor forming in it's wake, and through experience she recognized that the plant was growing at _supersonic speeds._

She looked up and saw the cloud castle approaching, and she knew without doing any math just what that beanstalk was aiming for.

Leon rose and shook his head. Yuffie looked over at him, and was treated to one of the rarest sights in the history of Traverse Town-Leon looking _surprised_. That expression was replaced with anger quickly, but Yuffie couldn't help her admiring smile.

"Well... Guess he's easier to find than I thought," she said, watching the magic beanstalk scream into the sky.

* * *

It was terrifying. It was exciting. He was out of his mind. He was totally at peace. He could see the moon and the stars in greater clarity than ever before on Earth, as though he could reach out and touch them, take them into his hands. If he could lift them-The force of the climb kept his hands firmly on the gigantic leaf he clung to.

The beanstalk kept growing beneath him, constant booms shaking over his body. The pixie dust seemed to be working though-He was still alive, he thought.

His stomach seemed to drop down into his knees, and he was torn from the beanstalk. All sound ceased, and a strange silence surrounded him. He couldn't look back to see what had happened, but somewhere in the back of his mind he thought it might have stopped. They, however, hadn't, and Naruto looked around frantically.

The curve of the planet Traverse Town called home was visible, and behind the protective barrier of the pixie dust Naruto's eyes grew wide. It was huge, blue, beautiful... He could see forever! So much he could never take it all in.

Then the castle filled his vision, and an instant later he was no longer in the strange silence high above Traverse Town, but flying over a landscape in the warm sun. He fell, his eyes dominated by a massive blue blur.

The next second, he was underwater and slamming into the bottom of a lake, hard.

The force of the impact knocked the air out of his lungs. Recovering as quickly as he could, he bent his knees and kicked off the bottom of the lake, swimming desperately for the surface. His chest burned and his body ached, and the surface always seemed so far away.

At last though, his head broke through and he gasped for breath. He looked around, and spotted the shoreline. Still taking deep breaths, he swam for land and rolled himself up onto the shore. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tightly.

"You all right, Naruto?" Donald shouted. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Donald and Goofy. He slowly got up to his feet, and looked between them.

He then grinned.

"That... Was... AWESOME!" He shouted with a grin. "Have you guys done that before?!"

"Few times, never quite from that high though, ahyuck," Goofy said. Donald's beak dropped open, nearly to the ground.

"You _enjoyed_ that?" Donald demanded. Naruto grinned.

"Well yeah! That was so cool!" His adrenaline rush fading a bit, Naruto looked around at their surroundings for the first time. He blinked in amazement.

"Wow..." They were in what appeared to be a forest. If that forest was composed of blades of grass the size of trees, mushrooms you could recline on, and more than a few giant insects. Those were especially weird to Naruto-Their eyes actually looked kind of human. In addition, the sun was shining brightly overhead. "This place is weird... I thought it was nighttime?"

"Might be a self-contained magic world," Donald suggested. "Outside, you can't see anything but the castle. Inside is, well, this."

"That's so weird," Naruto said. He scanned the horizon, and finally spotted the castle in the distance. "There it is!" He began running through the grass, and Donald and Goofy followed. "Doesn't look too far away and-OOF!"

He tripped and fell face first into a hole in the ground. He pushed himself up and shook his head again.

"You all right, Naruto?" Goofy asked. Naruto nodded and got back up.

"Yeah... But what the heck is this pit?"

Donald cleared his throat, and pointed ahead of them. Naruto looked-Similar pits had been dug into the soil ahead of them, stretching in a kind of path. They were large, elongated... Almost like...

"Footprints," Naruto said.

"Hmm... Not left by a dragon," Goofy said. He scratched his head underneath his cap. "Downright peculiar..."

"We know the monster can shapeshift," Donald grunted. "This might not be it's real form either."

"Assumin' it is a 'he'," Goofy pointed out. The Keyblade flashed into existence in Naruto's hand, and he soon saw why-The shadows in the footprint were beginning to move and grow. Heartless burst into existence, from below, and above. These ones however were different-They seemed like miniature Guard Armors, in clanky protective gear. Also among them were a few fat, round Heartless, with short stubby arms.

"Crap... _FIRE!_" Naruto shouted, sending a blast into the nearest crowd of Heartless.

"_THUNDER!_" Donald bellowed, calling down bolts of lightning on the Heartless as they rushed them. Naruto and Goofy charged into the fray, cutting and smashing their way through the hordes. The little armored Heartless weren't much of a threat-A few additional strikes by the Keyblade and they were destroyed. The big ones, however, charged Naruto and Goofy. Naruto tried to meet the Big Bodied Heartless head on, but got blasted into a mushroom for his trouble.

Naruto got back up as the Big Body charged again.

"Naruto!" Donald called. The duck growled and summoned a blast of ice to freeze two Heartless, but he couldn't reach Naruto in time!

The blonde saw the charge coming, but didn't react fast enough to stop it. He was slammed into again, this time into a rock. However, when 'Naruto' fell from the site of the impact, he poofed into a piece of wood.

"Huh?" Donald and Goofy said.

"HIYAH!" Naruto reappeared behind the confused Big Body, striking it furiously in the back. It flailed it's arms and tried to turn around, but a thrust through it's stomach turned it into dust. Naruto turned around with a grin, and spun the Keyblade by the chain. Donald and Goofy grinned back, the latter finishing off his Big Body by bouncing his shield behind it into it's back. The former called down another lightning strike, and the clearing was free of Heartless once again.

"Geez... How many of those things do you think are around here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, but let's not wait around to find out," Donald said. "Let's go!" The trio took off, following the footprints. Once or twice Donald or Goofy tripped into them, and each time the Heartless would swarm them. The pattern was fairly easy to put together, so they avoided tripping up for the rest of their journey.

Through the giant grasses, the trio entered an open plain. In front of them stood the castle, resting on a "hill" that to them may as well have been a mountain. Snaking up the hill was a gigantic stone staircase, the first step of which stood at least four times Naruto's height. He looked up at it with a grim expression, and then back to his companions.

"Okay... We've gotta get up this as fast as possible."

"All right, everybody stack up on me," Goofy said. "We can get up that way!"

Naruto shook his head. "That'll take forever!"

"So, what do we do then?" Donald asked flatly. Fortunately, Naruto could make enough clones to grab onto the top of the step, and so the others could grab on and climb up them like a rope ladder.

"Okay, guys," said Naruto, after dissolving the clones. "I actually get all the memories of what my clones experience, so... well, try to watch the hands next time."

With this method they were able to scale the tremendous staircase, one enormous step at a time, until they finally reached the top. Naruto wasn't sure how long it took, maybe a few hours, but finally, they had reached the front door of the gigantic castle. Naruto looked up, and up at the massive obstruction, and back down.

"Maybe we should knock," Donald suggested dryly.

"Don't think we can reach that," Goofy said.

"Well, maybe if we stacked my clones up we could reach the handle," Naruto said. Donald rubbed his face irritably.

"That'll just let him know we're coming!" It had been rough work, but finally there was a breeze hitting him in the face.

A breeze coming from the massive gap between the door and the floor. Donald shook his head, and ducked down.

"Come on! This way!" He told the others. Naruto and Goofy slipped through the gap, and the trio looked around at the huge stone room they found themselves in. It looked for all intents and purposes like a normal home, save in it's dimensions-A coatrack taller than Naruto's apartment building, a few paintings that would crush a lot of museums, and a carpet that could cover a baseball field were among these.

The trio sneaked through, feeling like mice in the realm of a giant cat. Naruto in particular was reminded of a few fairy tales he'd read growing up, regarding heroes sneaking around the lair of a monster to save a princess.

Now he was in that same story. It was kind of ironic that he'd gotten what he'd wanted after the world ended... What was that smell? It smelled like...

"Look! Over there!" Donald muttered. He pointed through a huge doorway into what seemed to be a giant kitchen. Naruto's eyes widened as he got a look at the massive spread laid out on the table.

"That's a LOT of food," he said. "Maybe we can get a better look around from the top of the table?"

"Wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your stomach, would it?" Donald snorted. Naruto's stomach growled in response, and the blonde boy scowled.

"I need to keep my strength up! Especially after that climb..."

Donald and Goofy's stomachs growled, as though challenging Naruto's stomach back. All three adventurers found themselves looking hungrily up at the table.

"Let's go!" Donald cried.

The three of them ran across the kitchen floor, the tiling a bit easier to run on here than in the entrance hallway. The legs of the giant table were carved like screws, which afforded the adventurers a kind of staircase with which they were able to climb up to the top. All three stared at the gigantic plates of food laid out, and Naruto drooled.

"Banzai!" He cried, diving into a roast chicken the size of a house. Donald began munching on cheese, while Goofy ran to a bowl full of peas and began biting into them like they were watermelons. Naruto ate his fill of meat pretty quickly, before he looked around for some rice or noodles or something. He had little hope of finding some ramen, but it couldn't hurt to look. He saw a couple of giant glass bottles of what looked like wine lying on their sides, cheeses, fruits and vegetables...

"Naruto?! NARUTO!"

"Huh?!" Naruto looked around frantically for the source of the call. "Hinata? HINATA!"He looked over at Goofy and Donald, who had both stopped eating at the cries. "Where are you?"

"It's a golden box... Over here!"

Naruto scanned the table, and saw a golden box sitting on the far edge of it. He ran towards it, vaulting over dishes and scrambling up over a gigantic roast ham before he managed to reach it. "Donald! Goofy!"

"I'm coming, Naruto! Hang on!" Goofy called. He was having some difficulty on top of a giant gelatin mold, as he was trying to grab onto his lost hat. Donald scowled and waved his wand.

"Come on Goofy!"

"Just let me get my hat!"

Naruto ran around the music box, until he found the front of it and the keyhole. Naruto jumped up and pushed his head into the keyhole. "Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried. She looked up at Naruto from her position on the floor of the box, her cheeks stained with tears. "H-How did you get here?"

"Oh, um, took a beanstalk up to the castle," Naruto said. "You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-No," Hinata said. "You... You came to save me?" She asked, almost as though she didn't believe it.

"Of course I did!" Naruto said with a grin. "Why wouldn't I?"

"W-Well... Um..."

Naruto scowled. "Hinata-chan, did you think I wouldn't come for you?"

"N-No... No, I didn't," Hinata said. "I just... I..." She sniffled, and smiled happily up at him. "I..."

She was interrupted by the rumble of approaching footsteps. Naruto and Hinata turned their heads. Hinata gasped.

"Willy! He's here! You need to hide, quickly!"

"Willy?" Naruto asked.

"The giant! Hide, quickly! Please!"

Naruto looked over to his compatriots. Donald and Goofy nodded, and rushed over to hiding spots among the plates of food. Naruto saw a plate of lettuce, and ran for it, diving into the improvised cover just as the giant's voice began to echo through the halls.

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum!" He called out, terrible and menacing. Naruto could see the giant's shadow on the far wall, and he seemed to be brandishing a huge mace covered in cruel spikes. The shadow of the giant shifted, and he turned the corner emerging in the kitchen. Naruto's eyes widened, anticipating a monster.

Rather than the horrific monster Naruto was expecting, the giant resembled a tall, portly human. His hair was bright red and messy, sitting atop a round head. His face wore a childlike expression of glee, and rather than terrifying or malicious seemed almost friendly. His clothing was bright and cheerful, light purple tunic and green trousers. To top it all off, the "mace" he'd seen the shadow of turned out to be a giant rubber ball that the giant bounced happily. Willy opened his mouth again, this time to sing.

_"Fee Fi Fo Fum, Hee Hi Ho Hum,_

_I'm the most amazing guy, a most amazing guy am I!_

_I'm the stuff, I'm telling you_

_For here's what I can do!"_ Willy twirled on his toes, and shrank down fast to Naruto's own height.

_"I can change myself into an elf!_

_Fly up high like the birdies!_

_I can disappear into atmosphere!"_ Willy proceeded to do all of that, before he reappeared, spinning his ball on his finger.

_"Because I know the magic wordies!_

_Fi, Fo Fe, Foy!_

_Fe, Fe, Fe, Fe!"_

The giant paused, and frowned up at the ceiling. "Fifi? I don't know no Fifi!" Willy shook his head and, deciding that the information was unimportant, looked over the table with with narrowed eyes. He sniffed loudly, and Naruto got a sudden, horrible thought-What if the giant could smell them?

"Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum... I smell... I smell..." Willy reached down for a covered dish, and lifted the cover up and off. Naruto tensed when he saw Donald and Goofy scrambling from that hiding place to another, but the giant's delighted smile made him realize they hadn't been noticed.

"Potroast," Willy said cheerfully. "Chocolate potroast! My favorite!" He began to gather up food, including bread, cheese, meat, and lettuce. Naruto tried to move, but the giant grabbed up the two leaves he'd been hiding in, and slammed them down. Naruto grunted, and tried to move but more weight landed on his back, pinning him. He felt the whole sandwich be lifted into the air, and his struggles increased.

_No way! I've already been in this guy's mouth once!_ He thought furiously. He summoned the Keyblade, and was about to unleash a Fire spell with summoned up magic when black dust of some sort began raining in through the gaps of the sandwich. Naruto's nose began to twitch.

_Oh crap, not again!_ "Ah... Ahhh... AAAACHOOOOOO!"

His sneeze seemed magnified somehow, because when he opened his eyes he was looking into Willy's. Naruto grinned.

"_Ichi homerare?_"

"What?" Willy asked in shock and confusion, which allowed Naruto enough time to jump out of his grip and fall to the table. The giant discarded the remains of his lunch and growled.

"Oh no you don't! You can't get away from ME!" Willy shouted, reaching down and grabbing Naruto in his grip. He lifted his fist and grinned triumphantly.

"I gotcha! Haha! ... I think I gotcha," Willy amended. He lifted his fist up and looked inside. "Yeah... I gotcha!"

"Uh... Yeah! You got me!" Naruto said quickly.

"Say... Ain't we met before?" Willy asked flatly. Naruto thought quickly. Willy reminded him a little of a few customers at Ichiraku Ramen, who were unsure of eating at that establishment. Why was beyond him, but Old Man Ichiraku was able to keep them from running off by talking. Maybe he could keep this giant from crushing him by doing the same thing.

"Ah, no? No, we haven't. I'm just uh, visiting!"

"Visiting?" Willy asked.

"Yeah! Your castle's really, really amazing! But uh, uhhh... Not as amazing as the guy who owns it!" Naruto said cheerfully. Willy blinked, and slowly opened his hand up. Naruto wiped his brow, but kept up his grin at the giant.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, sure! Why, everyone's heard of you! Willy the Great Giant! Ruler of Cloud Castle!"

Willy flushed, a pleased smile on his face. "Aw shucks, do they really call me great?"

"The-The greatest!" Naruto emphasized. He was hit with inspiration. "Why, I've heard you're able to turn into anything or anyone!"

"Well, you've heard right! I can!" Willy boasted. Naruto frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest. He raised his eyebrows, emulating Iruka's skeptical look. He'd seen it often enough, after all.

"Really? Anything?" Naruto asked. Willy nodded.

"Anything!"

Naruto rubbed his chin, and looked away. "I don't know..."

"What? What is it?" Willy demanded, bringing Naruto up closer to his eyes. Naruto looked back at him and shrugged.

"Well... How am I supposed to know you're the real deal, huh?" He asked. He pointed at Willy and shook his finger in his face. "How do I know you really can do all that neat stuff?"

Willy shook his head. "No, no, I am, honest!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto scoffed. "Why don't you prove it, huh?"

"All right, I will!" Willy said. "I'll turn into anything you want!"

"Anything?" Naruto asked again. Willy nodded.

"Anything!"

Naruto looked around, trying to appear casual while furiously thinking. What could he ask him to turn into? A mouse? No, a mouse would be huge here too. Maybe a... A...

He saw Donald and Goofy waving from their hiding places, behind the salt and pepper shakers. Naruto looked at them, and followed where they were pointing. A flyswatter lay on the table...

_Flyswatter! Fly!_

"How about a fly?" Naruto asked, turning back to Willy. The giant frowned and scratched behind his ear.

"A _fly?_ Why would you want me to turn into a fly? Wouldn't you rather have me turn into a, a big bunny? Or a dragon? Or a-"

"Well, ya know, if you can't do it," Naruto said, giving Willy a condescending smile, "I'd totally understand." He turned his back to Willy, and began spinning the Keyblade around by it's chain. "I mean, maybe you _aren't_ the great giant Willy-"

"All right! I'll do it," Willy said. Naruto turned back and smiled.

"Really?"

Willy nodded enthusiastically. "Really!"

"Okay!" Naruto jumped down and landed on the table, grinning broadly up at the giant. Willy rubbed his hands together with a devious smile.

"I'll turn into a teeny, tiny _housefly_... Oh! But with pink wings!"

"All right, pink wings it is!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Pink's a really great color, after all."

"Why, it sure is!" Willy chuckled. "Now, for the magic words!" Naruto formed a handseal, and a few dozen of his clones formed. All together, they ran for the flyswatter, helping Goofy and Donald heft it up.

"Now, for the magic words! Fee Fi Fo Fum!" The giant cried, and with a burst of light he vanished. Naruto, Donald, and Goofy, however, skidded to a halt when Willy appeared on the table in his new form: A large, pink bunny rabbit.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want a pink bunny?" Willy asked. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly turned back into his giant form. "Hey, what is this?"

"Uhhh... Just... Ya know... RUN!" Naruto's clones poofed into smoke, briefly obscuring the trio as they dropped the flyswatter and ran for it.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to get far. Heartless burst into existence all over the table, surrounding them. Naruto cut through one, and jumped over another to roll clear, but the intent was not to stop them-It was to slow them down.

Willy's massive hands closed around the trio, trapping them in one fist. Naruto, Donald and Goofy were smashed together, unable to move no matter how much they struggled.

"Urgh! Naruto! Can you do that switching trick again?!" Donald shouted.

"Argh...! Can't...!" Naruto shouted back. "What about magic?!"

"I'd just get us too!" Donald shouted back.

"Hang on!" Goofy shouted, as Willy's hand opened and the three of them were sent tumbling into a box. As the lid closed, Goofy quickly assessed the situation and did the only thing he could-He kicked Naruto out of the box as hard as he could.

Naruto grunted, and tumbled out just as the lid was snapped shut. He fell to the floor, only managing to save himself by snagging the edge of the table. Charging his hands and feet, he swung underneath the table and clung to the bottom, holding his breath.

Willy set the box up on a high shelf, and turned back to the table. He sat down on one of the large chairs, and grinned down at something on it.

"Now... I want you to sing for me," Willy said.

"But... But..." Hinata said. Naruto's blood ran cold, and he swung back up on the table.

_Henge,_ he thought, and he blended into a nearby bowl of fruit. Willy scowled down at Hinata, who was trembling slightly underneath the giant's gaze. Naruto blinked for a second at the fact Hinata wasn't wearing her jacket.

_Wait... That's what she looks like without that thing? I... Wow... NO! Focus! FOCUS!_

"Come on... Sing! Sing!"

Hinata took a few deep breaths, and bowed her head. He saw veins bulge out around her eyes, and her posture abruptly changed. It was... More relaxed?

_Wait... She's a Hyuuga... She has... A bloodline limit... Byakugan, right?_ Iruka's lectures weren't the most memorable things Naruto had experienced, but he knew her bloodline limit involved her eyes. And she could see weakpoints in enemies...

She turned and glanced at him, and Naruto put it together. _She can see through the _henge_... She can see me... That's how she knew I was there!_

Hinata glanced at the giant, then at the box. She then turned back to Willy, who stared in confusion.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Ah... N-Nothing," Hinata said. "You... You wanted me to sing, r-right?"

Willy nodded and smiled. "Sing, sing!"

Hinata took another deep breath. "All right... I-I'll sing... A lullaby?"

"Anything you sing, I'll enjoy," Willy said cheerfully, resting his elbows on the table and eagerly leaning forward. Hinata cleared her throat, and took another deep breath.

"All right... Then g-give me all your attention," Hinata said. Naruto, knowing a cue when he saw one, gave Hinata a grin as she began to sing.

* * *

_Points to the people who spot all the references this chapter. As for pairings, you'll find out. Just because two characters will be getting closer doesn't rule anything else out. And really, Naruto is a teenaged boy-He can appreciate a girl's, er, "talent" without any more attachment._

_And now, for an omake by me:_

OMAKE: "Incentive"

_Henge,_ he thought, and he blended into a nearby bowl of fruit. Willy scowled down at Hinata, who was trembling slightly underneath the giant's gaze. Naruto blinked for a second at the fact Hinata wasn't wearing her jacket.

_Wait... That's what she looked like without that thing? I... Wow... NO! Focus! FOCUS! But... Boobs... So epic..._

Naruto began to drool. Hinata blushed brightly, but she didn't cover up.

"Well? Sing!" Willy demanded.

"... N-Naruto-kun, um... Defeat the giant and... And I'll t-take off... Everything else?" Her hands worried at the hem of her shirt.

"OKAY!" Naruto broke the henge. _"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_ With that, a thousand Naruto clones formed.

"FOR NAKED HINATA!" They screamed, before they attacked the giant _enmasse_.


	5. Naruto and the Beanstalk: Part 2

_**///Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

**"Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

* * *

The song Hinata sang was slow and melancholy, but very beautiful. Naruto was no expert when it came to music, but he knew what he liked and he most definitely liked Hinata's singing.

Willy smiled dreamily, and his eyelids grew heavy. Naruto snuck closer, avoiding the giant plates. Hinata continued singing throughout his approach, slowly lowering her voice, keeping it soft and soothing.

_Okay... Just gotta stay quiet..._ Pausing at the edge of the table Naruto reached out to stick his hands to the fabric of the giant's tunic with chakra, and pulled himself up. Climbing slowly and carefully, he made his way toward Willy's right breast pocket. The giant stirred, lifitng a finger to rub his nose and Naruto had to run to avoid it. He dove into Willy's pocket, but slammed into a box of what his nose immediately identified as crushed tobacco as his desperate breaths took it in.

_Oh damnit, not again...!_ "Ah... Ahhhh... ACHOOOOOOO!"

"I'LL SMASH... Hawah... Haa..." Naruto's sneeze had blown a large amount of the snuff into the air, and Willy began to sniffle and sneeze. Naruto grabbed onto the key, and tugged on it hard.

He struggled with it, trying to get it unstuck. _Damnit! Damnit come on! COME ON!_

Willy sneezed loudly above him, and Naruto was jostled, sending him into the side of the pocket. The Keyblade flashed into existence even as his instincts started screaming "Danger!", and Naruto slammed his fingers together in a handseal.

Willy slapped his pocket, causing a dull thud to resonate through the kitchen. Hinata froze and went silent.

"Huh? Oh... Haa... Nightmare," Willy said with a smile. He patted his pocket, then with a frown reached into it. He pulled out a spool of thread, and he scratched his head.

"How'd that get there...?" The giant shook his head and yawned. "Eh..." He looked over at Hinata, who began to sing once more, very carefully not looking up at the shelf. Naruto nodded, and turned to make his way over to the box that held his friends.

_Good thing I was able to lock onto that thing,_ Naruto thought. _And that it was the same weight as me..._

He got to the front of the box, and frowned at it. _Damnit, how do I get this unlocked? I don't have a... Key..._ He held up the Keyblade, and looked at the lock. He shrugged.

_Why not?_ He stood up and shoved the Keyblade into the keyhole. He turned it, hard, and with a soft click the box opened. Donald and Goofy stuck their heads out of the box.

"What took you?" Donald demanded. Naruto scowled and pulled the Keyblade out as his friends got out.

"Little trouble getting up here?" He hissed. "Now shut up!"

Donald scowled, but nodded. Goofy ran over to another spool of thread, and, seizing a needle the size of a sword, slammed it through the hole of the spool and pounded it into the wood as a makeshift anchor. He took hold of the thread, and began to climb down. Donald and Naruto, quickly getting the idea, followed him down, landing on the floor. Willy began to snore, and Hinata's head soon popped over the edge of the table.

Silently, she leaped off the table to land on the side of Willy's chair, and climbed down the nearest leg. As soon as she was down, all four ran quickly for the door to the kitchen. In the entrance hall, the four of them stopped to catch their breaths.

"Wow... Great work, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a grin. Hinata blushed.

"Th-Thank you..."

"All right, let's get out of here," Naruto whispered. Donald shook his head.

"Not yet... Not until we figure out what's shooting down the ships."

Naruto scowled. "Oh, right..." He turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan, can you find it?"

"I-I think so," Hinata replied. She activated her bloodline limit again, and began to look around. "Wh-What am I looking for?"

"Hmmm... Well, somethin' that just doesn't belong would work," Goofy said, scratching the top of his head. "Like, I dunno... A missile battery? A laser cannon?"

"A what?" Hinata asked. Donald shook his head and sighed, while Naruto looked on encouragingly.

"Just try to find something that's weird. Really weird, even for this place."

Hinata blushed, but seemed to focus more intently.

"I... I think I've got something," she said a minute later, looking straight up. "Something very strange... Looks a... A little like those guns on your ship, but bigger... Top of the tower, right above us."

"Aw nuts, how do we get up there?" Donald grumbled.

"My clone trick could work again," Naruto said. Donald shook his head.

"The giant's not going to stay asleep forever, and it took hours to get up those steps!"

"Ah... Well... I think I see a dumbwaiter, over there," Hinata said, pointing at a pantry back inside the kitchen. "Maybe it can get us up faster?" Goofy grinned.

"That'll work! Come on!"

* * *

The dumbwaiter functioned well enough to get Naruto, Goofy, Donald and Hinata up to the floor of the castle directly underneath the tower. They came to the entrance to the tower itself, which featured a long, winding staircase. Naruto used the clone ladder trick again to speed their ascent, getting them all up to the top of the tower, the blue sky wide open above them. Naruto dispelled his clones, and glowered at Goofy and Donald.

"Guys, what did I say about watching the hands?"

"We did!" Donald growled.

"Then who...?" Naruto looked over at Hinata, who blushed deeply.

"Ah, s-sorry Naruto-kun..."

Naruto found his eyes slipping down below Hinata's neck, but he shook his head clear of his hormones. "It's all right... Now, where's that raygun thing?"

"Over there," Hinata said, pointing behind Naruto. Naruto looked and blinked. Standing in the center of the tower was a gigantic raygun on a turret, constructed of highly polished metal and covered in glowing wires and blinking lights which changed colors every few seconds. It easily dwarfed every building in Konoha, and may have stood taller than the Hokage monument. Atop the barrel was an unusual red and black heart-shaped symbol.

The reluctant adventurers crossed the vast stone floor to get a better look at the device, where they found the strangest part of it yet-A simple wooden sign attached to it's side.

"Gawrsh... 'Hey look over there, a bird?'" Goofy scowled and scratched his head as he read the last line on the sign.

"Where?" Naruto asked, looking around. All three of his companions stared at him. He scowled back. "What?"

"I... I guess this is all to keep Willy from messing with it," Hinata said. Donald nodded.

"Yeah... But it won't stop us! Let's trash it!"

"I-I have an explosive note we can-" Hinata began, but was interrupted by Naruto's whoop of excitement.

"All right!" He hefted up the Keyblade and pointed it at the brightest colored light on the device. _"FIRE!"_

The fireball shot out and struck the device right on the light. The light glowed brightly in response, before it let out a very, _very_ loud mechanical scream. Naruto, Hinata, Donald and Goofy covered their ears as the wail continued.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Naruto shouted.

"AN ALARM YOU IDIOT!" Donald shouted back.

Goofy took careful aim with his shield, and threw it at the blinking light that had caused the alarm. The weapon smashed into it, and the siren quickly died.

"Do you think he heard it?" Naruto asked. The Keyblade screamed a warning, and Naruto jumped to avoid a pair of soldier Heartless from pouncing on him.

"They did!" Donald retorted. _"THUNDER!"_ He called down bolts of lightning onto several Heartless as they appeared, reducing them to dust. Naruto sprung into action, summoning forth dozens of clones who tore into the approaching hordes. Hinata joined him, her Jyuken strikes effectively dispatching Heartless, while Goofy supported Donald with his fists and his shield.

The Keyblade seemed to anticipate every move of the Heartless, and Naruto moved in response to those cues. He slashed through a Soldier and then swung around to dust two that had been pouncing on him. Spinning the Keyblade up, he let it fly, flattening several of the monsters.

"Naruto! Behind you!" Hinata called. She bobbed and weaved through her own group of Heartless, her movements a series of circles as she struck the Heartless through their backs. Naruto recalled the Keyblade and spun around, parrying the blow of a Soldier Heartless's fist. Naruto thrust through the Heartless's chest, and it exploded into dust like the others.

"Thanks Hinata!" Naruto shouted. He jumped up over a charging Big Body, and came down fast, striking it repeatedly. His clones bashed and slashed their way through the weaker Heartless, but the armored Soldiers provided more of a challenge. Hinata, seeing this, jumped clear over several of her enemies to land next to two Shadow Clones being overwhelmed by Soldiers.

_"Hakke Sanjūni Shō! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! THIRTY-TWO PALMS!"_ Blurring, Hinata cut through several Heartless as she moved in a wide circle around the two clones. The Shadow Clones leaped over her and slammed their Keyblades into the head and shoulders of a Big Body Heartless while Hinata took a few deep breaths.

Nearby, Donald had switched from calling down lightning to fire, augmenting the blows of his wand with flames. He swung it like a torch, tongues of flame lashing out and cutting through the weak Shadow Heartless, and keeping the stronger ones at bay. Goofy covered him, sending his shield to cut through several Heartless. While disarmed, a Big Body slammed into Goofy from behind.

"OOF!" The Captain of the Disney Knights slammed into the floor, hard. He pushed himself back up, narrowed his eyes, and pushed his cap forward. "Wise guy, huh?" The Big Body replied in the only way it knew how-Physically, by charging again. Goofy stood his ground, and waited until the big Heartless actually hit him before acting. Grabbing hold of the monster, Goofy pivoted on his hip and threw the Big Body, using the creature's momentum against it. It flew into a group of Soldiers, flattening them all.

"_BLIZZARD!_" Donald bellowed, and he launched blasts of hyper cold air into the tangled heap of Heartless, blowing them into dust. The duck magician gave Goofy a thumbs up, which was eagerly returned.

"Ahyuck... Nothin' to it!" Goofy grinned. He then looked over at the door, and his jaw dropped. "Uh oh!"

"What? What is it Goofy?" Naruto shouted. The Keyblade screamed, and he looked up just in time to see Willy's mace descending down upon him.

Hinata's scream of his name did little to drown out the loud smash as the mace slammed down on top of him.

Willy withdrew his mace from the floor, and stared in some confusion. His expression changed abruptly however when he smelled something burning. He looked down.

"GAH! MY FOOT!" Willy shouted, lifting up his foot and stamping repeatedly on the stone floor. Donald blew imaginary smoke from the tip of his wand, and spun it around. Hinata used the distraction to rush over to the crater.

"Naruto? NARUTO!" She cried, her powerful gaze sweeping the small crater. She couldn't see a body, which was good. But where did he go?

A loud shout of _"FIRE!"_ was her answer, and she spotted Naruto behind Willy, adding his fire magic to the conflagration developing on Willy's right foot. She smiled in sheer happiness and relief, and unconsciously he grinned back despite not seeing her expression.

"Come on guys, let's take this big jerk down!" Naruto shouted, spinning the Keyblade with a flourish. He sprinted through Willy's stomping feet fearlessly, and locked eyes with Goofy. As though he knew exactly what Naruto was thinking, Goofy knelt down and created a cradle with his hands. Naruto jumped onto Goofy's hand, and leaped again, curling into a ball as Goofy's lift added significant momentum.

"Alley oop!" Goofy cried, and then let fly his shield, make it spin up at a high angle to reach Naruto's feet. Almost perfectly timed, Donald shot a barrage of fire spells at the bottom of the shield, giving Naruto a powerful thrust platform to jump from once again. All this combined got Naruto right up onto Willy's nose, and he grinned into the giant's wide eyes.

"Hey, what are you-OW!" Willy cried, as Naruto poked him quickly in both eyes. He finished off his attack with an axe blow to Willy's nose, and he scrambled up the giant's brow to escape the two hands that came up to crush him. Naruto ran across the top of Willy's scalp, before the giant shook his head and Naruto lost his balance.

He cried out in shock, and grabbed onto a few strands of Willy's hair to hold onto. Willy yelped at this as well, and his hands moved to slam down upon his head. Naruto's loss of balance saved him, as he fell again, only managing to grab onto the hairs on the back of Willy's voluminous neck.

"Oh man...!" Naruto jumped up to avoid Willy's swat, landing on the top of his ear. Willy's fingers thrust towards him blindly, and with all of his strength he swung the Keyblade to parry Willy's pointer. The giant howled in rage as he stomped about the top of the tower, continuing to try and crush his assailant.

Jumping quickly to cling to his temple, Naruto hit Willy's closed eye with his Keyblade again. The giant snarled and swatted again, Naruto briefly vanishing underneath Willy's hand, but the ninja leaped to the bridge of the giant's nose, narrowly escaping.

Hinata quickly turned to Goofy and Donald.

"Please, get me up there too!" She said. Goofy nodded, and knelt down. Hinata backed up, got a running start, and jumped off Goofy's cradled hands.

"Going up!" Goofy cried, and he threw his shield to provide another platform for Hinata to jump from as Donald again provided thrust. Hinata went sailing towards Willy, and managed to land on his shoulder, clinging tightly. Naruto saw her land and tried to shout out a warning, but another swat of the giant's hand drove him to crawl up Willy's brow and roll back up into his hair.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata dashed, running across Willy's shoulder and leaping up right to his ear. The giant growled and lifted his hand to crush her too.

She took a very, very deep breath.

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"_ Hinata shrieked as loudly and in as high a pitch as she could. Willy's eyes and mouth flew open.

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" The giant bellowed, his hands rushing up to cover his ears. Naruto jumped down and crashed into Hinata, sending them both slamming into Willy's shoulder as the giant covered his ears with a loud groan.

"Oohhhh...!" He stumbled, and below, Donald saw their chance.

"Come on!" He shouted as he rushed forward. Willy's next step raised his foot to just the right height, and Donald charged his wand.

"_THUNDER!_" The duck magician bellowed, and a concentrated lightning blast struck Willy's sole. Goofy threw his shield as Willy yelped, and hit the giant's big toe. Willy, already in a stumble, was losing his balance quick, but it was still recoverable as he threw his hands out to try and regain his balance.

If not for Naruto and Hinata on top. They looked at eachother and, as though thinking as one, rushed up and screamed into Willy's ear as loudly as they both could.

"AAHHH! Woah, woah, woaahhhaaaaaa!" Willy shouted, the loud sound right in his ear shocking him enough to bring his hands back to his head. Naruto and Hinata jumped just before Willy realized his mistake, and by then it was far too late. With the sound of an avalanche, the giant fell, slamming into the huge Heartless laser cannon assembly and pushing it down with a nearly deafening crash.

_"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! HENGE!"_ A mass of orange pillows appeared, and cushioned Hinata and Naruto's fall, absorbing their momentum and then poofing into clouds of smoke as a result of taking it. Hinata and Naruto landed in a heap, the former on top of the other. Both coughed.

"Ah... Um... Hey... You okay?" Naruto managed. Hinata's face was bright red. Naruto felt something pillowy pressing against his palms. Soft, but firm.... He gave an experimental squeeze. Hinata squeaked. Naruto looked down, and his eyes widened as his face turned bright red.

"ACK! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" Naruto shouted, scrambling away from Hinata as fast as he could and leaving her lying on the floor. She slowly rose, her entire body glowing red.

"It ah... Ah... Um... It... Er..." She tried to get out, but she was frankly a bit overwhelmed. Naruto waved his hands frantically.

"I-I swear, didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"What's with you two?" Donald demanded as he and Goofy caught up with the teenaged ninja. Naruto and Hinata shared a glance, and Hinata shook her head.

"Ah, er, n-n-nothing..."

"Yeah! Uh... Oh! Yeah! We won!" Naruto said with a grin, as he looked at the heap that was Willy lying on the giant Heartless laser cannon. He pumped his fist. "YEAH! Take that, ya giant shapeshifting loser! HA!"

The giant slowly stirred with a groan. Naruto growled and held his Keyblade up, ready for round two. Goofy and Donald brandished their weapons while Hinata's hands glowed with chakra.

"Damnit... Okay, let's do it better this time and make sure he-!"

Willy rose quickly, but not under his own power. The giant was tossed aside by the Heartless laser cannon, now took in the form of a gigantic, mechanical snake. Two of the glowing parts narrowed like sinister eyes, and fangs made of lightning crackled and sparked. The Heartless fired out two lightning blasts from its fangs. Goofy moved, thrusting his shield forward to meet the strike head on. The bolts bounced off the shield, grounding off into the stone floor.

"Gawrsh... That smarted," Goofy muttered, shaking his smoking hand. Naruto and Donald emerged from behind Goofy and launched off magic spells.  
_  
"FIRE!"_

_"BLIZZARD!"  
_  
The blasts of magic magic struck the monster Heartless' eyes, sending it reeling back with a roar. Naruto grinned.

"Yes! Let's take it down and-GAH!" A Heartless burst into existence in front of him, and Naruto barely sliced it in half before it could do the same to him. More Heartless appeared around them, as the Serpent righted itself and roared again.

"Nuts," Naruto muttered. He shook his head, and summoned up a small army of Shadow Clones. "BANZAI!" Naruto's troops threw themselves at the Heartless, forming a wedge and opening a path for them to attack the great Heartless monster through. All four rushed close and attacked furiously-Goofy with his shield, Donald with his magic, Naruto with the Keyblade and Hinata with her Jyuken. However, at their scale it was essentially like fighting a giant mountain, and the monster showed no signs their furious attack was having any effect.

"G-Get the eyes!" Hinata shouted. She leaped up onto the back of the Serpent and ran up. Naruto followed, rapidly ascending. Donald and Goofy, lacking that ability, came up with their own plan.

"Donald, go!" Goofy shouted, throwing his shield at the serpent's nose. Donald's wand glowed and he unleashed a lightning blast at the edge of it. Magic and the power of the throw combined to increase the spin of the shield, sending it flying right into the Heartless monster's nose and cutting through a section of its armor.

It roared loudly and reared back again, forcing Naruto and Hinata to grab onto the side to hang on. Naruto and Hinata continued climbing, struggling to reach the monster's head. Heartless appeared around them suddenly, clinging to the side of the huge serpent like ants. Naruto scowled as they reached out for his heart, and held out a hand to summon the Keyblade.

"Buzz off!" He shouted, smacking the Heartless in the face. Another jumped on his back and his eyes widened as he shook his back. "GAH!"

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried, as she leaped up and struck the Heartless in its back. The monster Heartless bucked, and Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto to keep from being thrown off. He looked back over his shoulder.

"You okay?" Naruto shouted over the Heartless monster's roar. Hinata blushed brightly but nodded, and Naruto tried not to think about what was pressing against his back. He began running up the side of the giant Heartless, pausing only to let Hinata off his back and stick back on the monster's side.

The two made it to the top of the Heartless monster's head, as Donald unleashed another lightning blast into the nose of the monster. It roared again, eyes glowing as it fired a lightning blast right back at their friends below.

More Heartless appeared on the top of the monster's head, and Naruto and Hinata began to rapidly strike and slash through them.

"Get the eyes!" Naruto shouted back. He formed two Shadow Clones just as the monster reared up, gaining altitude. All four of them clung to the top of its head, and it wasn't hard to notice that the gaps in-between the Heartless's armor plating were lighting up. "What the hell is it doing?"

"S-Something's building up! Like it's going to use a jutsu!" Hinata screamed. Not wanting to find out what it was going to unleash, Naruto ran up the snout of the monster and leaped up on top of its nose. All of a sudden its jaws gaped open, and Naruto lost his balance.

"W-Whoaaaahhh!" He fell into its mouth, and saw a bright glowing light in front of him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he drew the Keyblade back and swung with all his might. Even with his eyes closed, his blow connected with something, and that something must have been important because the next thing he knew he was flying out of the gigantic Heartless's mouth thanks to a massive explosion. He crashed roughly to the floor, rolling to try and divert the potentially lethal momentum from his crash. "Oof!"

He looked up and saw the Heartless writhing overhead, roaring in agony as pieces of its skin exploded off it and smoke poured from its mouth. Naruto got up and coughed, as the monster's eyes glowed brightly. He gripped the Keyblade more tightly and looked around for Goofy and Donald.

"Donald! Goofy!"

"Right here!" Goofy shouted, separated from Naruto by a crowd of Heartless. The knight spun like a small tornado, his shield deftly removing the obstacles. He ended up right next to Naruto.

"Same here!" Donald shouted. He forewent magic entirely to get to Naruto, using his wand as a club on any Heartless that got in the way. The magician looked up at the screaming monster and scowled. "Looks like its dying!"

"I think I can finish it off! Get me back up there, fast!" Naruto shouted. Goofy grabbed onto Naruto's arm and grinned.

"Can do! Hang on!" Rather than simply boosting him, Goofy spun like a top until the outside world blurred. Naruto held on for dear life, until he felt Goofy's hand release him and he was flying through the air. He abruptly realized he'd closed his eyes, and forced them open just in time to slam into the side of the monster's head.

He growled and slapped his hands into the surface, and climbed as fast as he could. Reaching the top, he saw that Hinata had not been idle and certainly wasn't now as she sent chakra strike after chakra strike into the left eye of the monster, her face a mask of determination. He charged the monster's other eye, and jammed the Keyblade into it as hard as he possibly could.

The resulting roar from the monster nearly threw Naruto off again, but that didn't catch his attention as much as Hinata's cry as she lost her grip and fell off.

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted. He raced over the top of the monster's head and looked down. She was sliding down the side of the beast, her hands and feet glowing with chakra as she tried to slow her descent. But the monster felt it, and turned its eyeless head towards her. It opened its massive jaws, energy crackling and screaming up from inside it. She crashed into a plate of armor hanging loose off monster's side, dropped down onto the lower half of the creature and lay still. Naruto saw the build up of power, saw Hinata lying there still, and he moved.

_No, no, no, no, no!_ He mentally chanted as he jumped, falling fast for the prone Hinata. He landed, his Keyblade digging into the exposed flesh, which ripped another scream out of the giant Heartless. It unleashed the attack too early--The powerful beam ripped right through the base of its body. That same beam blew through its body, unstoppable as the serpent's head flailed about wildly. The beam cut through anything it hit, burning through the floor and the walls of the battlements. Goofy and Donald barely escaped one such wild shot, which decimated the Heartless attacking them and seemed to cut clean through the tower itself.

Naruto helped Hinata to her feet. "You okay?" He shouted over the screaming monster and the roar of its beam.

"F-Fine," she said weakly. The monster's head twisted around, sending the laser high into the sky, even as all the lights on its body lit up brightly, as though about to unleash a final assault. Suddenly, they all went dark. Naruto's grip on Hinata tightened as the monster shuddered, and fell with a loud crash. He slammed down into the side of the monster, holding her tightly to keep her from falling off again. Another bright light shined, and Naruto looked up just in time to see a huge heart leave the Heartless's body, and vanish into nothingness. The rest of the Heartless monster followed suit, dissolving and turning to dust.

Naruto and Hinata landed near the large hole in the floor, which the Heartless had left behind in its death throes. Goofy and Donald ran up to the two, the duck looking at Naruto with some awe and Goofy widely grinning.

"Ya did it! Ya did it! Great job!" The knight captain laughed, clapping both Hinata and Naruto on the shoulder. Naruto grinned back.

"Yeah! Heheh…! Mission accomplished!"

Hinata smiled happily herself. "W-We did it!"

"Now all we have to do is get back down!" Donald said. "And fast… That laser did some serious damage to this castle."

"What? Oh come on, after all that we have to run?" Naruto growled. He looked over at one of the deep gashed in the surface of the tower the Heartless' last beam attack had done. "How much damage could there be?"

The entire castle seemed to rumble in response, and the gashes and gaps in the tower began to grow. Hinata's gray eyes widened as she saw the extent of the damage, and as though anticipating Naruto's question, she spoke.

"Th-The beam cut right through…"

"The walls?" Naruto asked.

"The castle?" Goofy guessed.

"Th… The world," Hinata replied.

All three of her companions stared at her. Naruto's jaw hung nearly to the floor. His heroic, comic book fueled nature sparked the proper response: Tossing Hinata over his shoulder and taking off running.

"LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Naruto and Hinata had already been through the destruction of one world, and as the Cloud Castle came apart beneath their feet they could both feel that they were about to go through another one: Destruction caused by their hands no less, but neither gave much thought to the irony when escaping this doom was their biggest concern. They jumped down the stairs, giant step by giant step, Naruto and Hinata's ninja skills letting them land each time without any trouble and Donald and Goofy's natural toughness letting them keep up.

They made it to the dumbwaiter, and threw themselves into it just as another rumble went through the entire castle. All four of them ran to the pulley system and began to tug, the elevator beginning to descend.

Suddenly, a brick the size of a house fell through the open door, and smashed through the floor. The wooden structure of the dumbwaiter barely held together, the bottom panel dropping into the darkness below.

"Gah! We're going to get pulverized!" Donald shouted, as they clung to the rope.

"Any bright ideas?" Naruto shouted.

"One," Donald said.

"What?" He trailed off and his eyes widened as he saw the grin Donald was wearing, and where Donald's wand was pointing. "Hey wait a minute you can't-!"

_"BLIZZARD!"_ Donald shouted, and the rope above them froze solid. A few cracks were the only warning the four of them got before the rope snapped like plywood and all four of them fell down the shaft. Over the yells of everyone, Donald pointed his wand down at the bottom of the dumbwaiter shaft and summoned forth another spell.

"_AERO!"_ A whirlwind exploded into existence, blowing up against them and cushioning their fall as they hit the bottom.

Donald coughed and waved the smoke away as he got up. Naruto got up as well, and shot the magician a furious look.

"Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking?"

"It got us down, didn't it?" Donald asked flatly.

"He's got a point Naruto, ahyuck," Goofy commented, as Hinata helped pull him back onto his feet. Another rumble resounded through the castle, and the echos of bricks breaking reached them from above. Naruto acted quickly, summoning another group of clones who quickly formed into a human ladder. The others climbed fast, just as the bricks rained down and landed with massive booms. A huge vibration shook through the castle, and all four heroes were sent over the edge of the wall down to the kitchen floor, hard.

"Come on, this is no time to lie around!" Donald bellowed. Further incentive was provided when the ceiling above them cracked, sky showing through. The four ran for it, heading for the entrance hall door across the rumbling, shaking stone floor. A few pieces of the roof falling diverted their path to right underneath the edge of the table. The giant dishware above began to fall from the vibrations, and the group found themselves dodging these new hazards.

"I don't even like vegetables!" Naruto shouted as he rolled out of the way of a veritable forest of falling broccoli. They fell all over, soon followed by a hail of peas that bounced like rubber balls around them. Naruto swung the Keyblade rapidly, knocking the green projectiles that flew at his face away. Goofy just held his shield over his head while Hinata and Donald nimbly evaded the vegetable storm.

At last, they made it to the entrance hall, and as one they sprinted for the door. Their flight was abruptly cut short, however, when the ceiling above them exploded and a massive shape fell in front of them.

"LOOK OUT!" Naruto shouted, jumping backwards. He cried out in shock as he vanished beneath the rain of bricks and stone. As the dust settled, Hinata, Donald and Goofy got back up and saw that their escape route was blocked by a pile of rocks several stories tall.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed. She rushed forward, leading Donald and Goofy into the mess. She looked through the pile frantically, Byakugan eyes scanning as deeply as they could through the debris pile. She pointed to a Naruto-shaped object directly in front of them, beneath several car-sized brick fragments. "THERE!"

Goofy took hold of one of the fragments and with a grunt, he lifted and tossed it aside. Donald and Hinata tore into the small pieces, lifting them and throwing them away as fast as they could. They dug quickly, until Naruto's blonde head poked out of the rubble. He groaned and reached out, and his friends pulled him out. Hinata's Byakugan deactivated, and she threw her arms around him.

"Oh N-Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah… That was a pretty big fall," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He smiled at them all, making Hinata blush as she realized she was hugging him. "But that's okay. We can get out now and-"

"Hinata! Donald! Goofy! What are you standing around for?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. Donald and Goofy stared as well, at the other Naruto now staring at his doppelganger. Hinata looked back at the Naruto her arms were around, and he blinked in equal shock.

"Huh? Who are you?" The Naruto from under the rubble asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Who are you?" The other Naruto demanded.

"We don't have time for this!" Donald shouted, as another ominous rumble went through the castle. "Which one's the real one?"

"I… I don't know," Hinata admitted. "It's like with his Shadow Clones, I can't tell them from the real one!"

"I'm the real one!" One Naruto shouted, pointing at his chest with his thumb. The other Naruto scoffed.

"No, I'm the real Naruto! You're an idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" The Naruto who wasn't buried under the rocks demanded. He summoned the Keyblade and swung.

"Wha-?" The other Naruto's question was cut off by the real one's Keyblade in his face, sending him flying into a wall. The imposter rose up, and grew rapidly into his true form in a veritable storm of magical energy. Willy snarled, holding up his mace.

"You can't escape from me now!" He slammed it down, but he stopped in shock as Hinata suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. "No!"

"_THUNDER!"_ Donald shouted, blasting the gigantic metal mace. Willy yelped and dropped the weapon, clutching at his wrist. Naruto and Hinata ran out of the way of the falling weapon, and they ran back towards the kitchen. Donald and Goofy rushed after them, letting Naruto lead them back towards the table.

"Where are we going?" Donald shouted. Naruto looked back over his shoulder at him and grinned.

"I've got an idea!" He shouted back, and he ascended the table. Seeing Hinata and Goofy going along, and having no bright ideas of his own, Donald followed as well. The idea Naruto had soon revealed itself, as Naruto raced over shaking platters of food to the wine bottles.

"Hop on!" Naruto called as he jumped onto one bottle's cork. There were three bottles, so Donald and Goofy each took one. Hinata hesitated, but the sound of Willy's roar as he entered the kitchen forced her embarrassment to the back of her mind as she jumped onto the cork Naruto had saddled onto. She helped him pull the opener, and with a very loud pop the cork exploded from the top of the bottle. Two more pops went off as Goofy and Donald launched, all four of them escaping just before Willy smashed the table to pieces with his mace.

Out of the window they soared in high arcs, descending towards the large pond on the castle grounds. They hit the water and skipped along it, the corks skimming the water easily even with the additional weight of their passengers.

They made landfall on the other side of the lake just as a large wave swept over them. They were swept away, carried by the water. Naruto managed to get a look behind them-Willy had smashed through the castle wall and had landed in the pond, sending forth a miniature tsunami after them.

"Go go go!" Goofy bellowed as soon as their feet hit the ground again, and they took off running through the grass forest, the giant's roars of rage following them.

"There's the beanstalk!" Donald shouted, pointing ahead of them. Indeed, they could see the distinctive shape of the giant plant that had brought them (well, three of them) to the castle, poking through one of the rapidly widening holes in the ground. Naruto reached it first and jumped onto a leaf, before he jumped to the next one below it. He reached the stalk itself and ran down it, his companions following his path to the letter, all intent on getting down as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Willy smashed through the foundations of his world, and began sliding down the beanstalk as through it was a firehouse pole. His violent descent made the entire beanstalk shake, and Naruto, Hinata, Donald and Goofy were thrown off, sent falling off the beanstalk towards the ground, all too far below them. They couldn't hear anything now, outside whatever protection the beanstalk granted, and Hinata couldn't breath.

They were together at least, all able to see each other as they fell.

Hinata looked at her approaching death, far below, and looked over at Naruto. He was frightened, she could tell, but determined to do whatever it took to survive. He looked over at her, and she could see his concern for her. He had done all of this for her, and now… Now they were going to die together.

She opened her mouth to shout out the truth of her feelings, her emotions that had been bottled up for so long, growing so deep, wanting him to know how she felt before they died. With her last breath, she hoped and prayed he would understand.

Fate, however, had different plans, as they all landed-Not on Earth, but on a hard metal floor. A dome closed overhead, and they could all breathe again.

"Gah…! That was close…" Naruto groaned. He shook his head and looked around the chamber. "Where…?"

"_Welcome aboard the _Kingdom, _Keybearer!"_ Dale cried eagerly. A screen lit up nearby, and all four rescuees were able to see the grinning chipmunk in the Gummi Ship's control room. "_Sorry we're late, had to fix a few things."_

"Ahyuck, great catch!" Goofy grinned. Naruto grinned and whooped happily, before he looked over at Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, you all right?"

"I… Y-Yes," she said, smiling happily. Naruto grinned back, and got to his feet. He looked up at the dome and scowled as he saw Willy sliding down the beanstalk.

"Damnit, we've got to do something about him," Naruto cursed. He looked over at Dale. "Does this thing have any weapons?"

"_Yes, but we have a better idea for how to use them,"_ Dale replied. "_So grab a seat, and hang on tight!"_

Naruto, Hinata, Goofy and Donald threw themselves into seats as the Gummi Ship dove. Down, down it went, and as it flew it pulled away from the beanstalk, its nose pointing towards the horizon. Once it had gained enough distant, it pulled up, nose pointing at the beanstalk.

"_Uh oh… We've got a problem here,"_ Gadget's voice sounded over the screen. Dale and Chip gasped.

"_What?"_

"_We don't have enough power to blast through the beanstalk," _Gadget replied, as she quickly typed on a mouse-sized computer. "_Hang on, let me do some calculations…"_

"Gadget, we're getting really close to the beanstalk!" Donald shouted.

"_Just a second, just a second…!"_

"What powers this thing anyway?" Naruto shouted.

"_It's powered by the ambient magical energy of Interspace, with specific elemental sections designed to shape the-"_ Gadget began, but was interrupted by Naruto summoning the Keyblade.

"Could _we_ provide enough power?" Naruto asked. Gadget nodded.

"_Yes, I think so… Pretty sure… Yes, no problem! Well, yes a bit of a problem but-"_

"That's good enough for me!" Naruto shouted. With that, he raised the Keyblade and slammed it down into the deck. He closed his eyes, and with a growl he summoned up every bit of magical energy he could. The Keyblade glowed brightly at the transfer of power, and several sections of the ship followed suit. Donald rushed over and put his hands over Naruto's.

"Hang on, I'll add mine too!"

"Me too!" Goofy called, clapping his hands around Naruto's. Hinata joined them, her hands gripping Naruto's from underneath as she concentrated. Unsure of how to contribute magic, she instead fed every scrap of remaining chakra into the Keyblade, her breath quickening.

Outside, the Gummi Ship's weapons glowed and crackled with repressed energy, as through it had turned into a shooting star. The ship fired, laser bolts and plasma blasts lancing out and ripping into the beanstalk. Again and again its powerful weapons shot into the magically reinforced plant's stalk, blowing apart the fibers and tissues that held the giant together.  
"And now, the final blow!" Gadget shouted. "All power to shields! Hang on!"

"Hang on? What are we going to-OH NUTS!" Chip shouted.

Its shields glowing brightly, visibly, the Gummi Ship used one final weapon to destroy the stalk-Itself.

It burst through the stalk, smashing through already burnt and damaged sections and raced away through the plant. This, combined with Willy's weight, made the whole thing start to fall over, slowly at first but with increasing speed, until the entire upper half of the beanstalk was falling over fast. Willy tried to hold on, tried to slow his slide, tried to do anything but to no avail. He was an object in motion, all ready committed to his fall. And when he ran out of beanstalk, he waved his hands and legs wildly as he fell away towards the ground below.

"YES!" Naruto shouted, pumping his fist. "ALL RIGHT!"

"_Ah… I hate to break up the celebration but we do have a large piece of debris heading for the town," _Gadget said. Naruto looked, and gaped as he saw the part of the beanstalk recently cut was falling fast for Traverse Town.

"Crap… What do we do?"

"Blast it!" Donald shouted.

"_All weapons, fire!"_ Chip shouted. The Gummi ship's weapons lit up, a furious hail of lasers lashing across the surface of the gigantic plan to no avail.

"_It's too strong for blasters!"_ Dale shouted.

"_How do we stop that thing? It's bloomin' indestructible!"_ Monterey said. Gadget began furious calculations.

"_Just a sec…"_

Naruto shook his head. "We don't have a second!"

"_Okay… Aha! All right! What we need to do is increase its speed so it will overshoot the town,"_ Gadget said.

"How?" Naruto shouted.

"_Well, the fastest way would be to set off a massive explosion at the base of the cut part in order to spin it. Just a nudge to get it moving faster… The only problem is that we don't have anything powerful enough to make that kind of blast onboard," _Gadget said.

Hinata started. Naruto looked over at her.

"Hinata-chan?"

She rummaged in her pockets, and pulled out the explosive tag. Naruto stared at it for a second, and then grinned.

"Oh yes we do!"

"What? A little piece of paper? What's it gonna do?" Donald demanded.

"It's an explosive note, it-it has a powerful explosive jutsu sealed inside it," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, but just one isn't going to be enough!" Donald growled. Hinata handed it to Naruto, who grinned.

"You're right. One won't," he said. "Gadget! Get us right next to the beanstalk, fast!"

The Gummi Ship dove, quickly catching up with the falling beanstalk. As Gadget put the craft right below the cut base of the gigantic plant, Naruto put his fingers together and focused on generating chakra. His aura exploded into a small storm of blue energy, the air pressure inside the dome increasing significantly. Donald and Goofy had to cover their faces, while Hinata just watched with a wide smile.

"Open the dome!" Goofy shouted.

"_But-!"_

"DO IT!" Donald barked. The dome opened, and Hinata, Goofy, and Donald all held on for dear life as all their ears were filled with the deafening roar of the giant beanstalk falling and the wind rushing past the ship. Over this, the name of Naruto's jutsu rang clear.

"_KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

Hundreds of Narutos burst into existence around them, grabbing onto each other and forming a giant ball of Shadow Clones. All the clones leaped together, throwing themselves at the base of the beanstalk. The real Naruto looked to go with them, but he was stopped by Goofy's strong arm. He nodded his thanks to the knight, and as the dome closed, he had only one more thing to say:

"_Boom."_

The cloned explosive notes went off above them in a blinding flash. The passengers were thrown to the floor in a heap, and jumbled about as the Gummi Ship's engines went to full burn to escape the ensuing shockwave.

Finally, the ride smoothed out, and Naruto opened his eyes. He very slowly pushed himself up, Donald falling off his back onto the deck with a yelp.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Sorry!" Naruto growled back. He shook his head and looked up. "Gadget?"

The mouse engineer grinned at them through the screen. "_That did it! The beanstalk's been redirected!"_ The ship turned upside-down, allowing all four of the passengers to look down at the world. "_See for yourselves!"_

The green behemoth spun slowly, still falling, until it crashed in the distance, far from Traverse Town's shining lights. A collective sigh of relief went through the ship, as Naruto, Donald, Goofy and Hinata collapsed onto the deck, their exhaustion finally catching up with them. They looked at each other, and tired grins gave way to anxiety relieving laughter, until all four were giggling, guffawing and chuckling away.

In the control cabin, Chip leaned back in his chair and sighed. Dale chuckled.

"And you hoped it'd be a quiet mission," Dale teased. Chip looked over the smiling faces of his crew, his friends.

"Apparently not hard enough," he said, but he was smiling back.

* * *

_Yeah, I decided to stop waiting on the omake and just upload the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come next time!_


	6. Traverse Town: To Our Surprise

**/Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**

"Normal Talking"

Thoughts/Flashbacks

"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"

**"Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter.

* * *

The Gummi Ship descended slowly into the docking bay, maneuvering jets carefully steering it to a landing. It touched down, and the dome opened up, flooding the cabin of the ship with cheers. Naruto, Hinata, Donald and Goofy rose up and looked out over the eager crowd of civilians, all cheering and whooping with glee.

"The castle's gone!"

"All right, you rock!"

"Another one down thanks to the Keybearer!"

Naruto grinned and leaped up to the top of the ship. "Ha! Yeah, that's me! Naruto Uzumaki, kicker of ass! Slayer of giants!" He took a bow to wild acclaim. He heard Donald clear his throat, and he looked over at his companions. Donald looked annoyed, Goofy amused, and Hinata was smiling and blushing severely at all the attention. Naruto turned back to the crowd.

"But I couldn't have done it without my friends!" He shouted. He held out his hand. "Hinata-chan, Donald, Goofy, Gadget, Chip, Monterey Jack, Dale...!" There was a buzzing in his ear, and Naruto turned to see a tiny little fly in a red turtleneck buzzing about. He blinked-The fly didn't look like any fly he'd ever seen, but instinctively he knew he was one.

"And uh..."

"Zipper!" The fly shouted in his ear. Naruto nodded quickly.

"And Zipper!"

The cheers gained considerable volume, the names of the other heroes involved being chanted and celebrated. Hinata shied back a bit more, but at Naruto's encouraging grin she smiled back at the crowd and waved.

Donald ate it up, smirking and twirling his wand about in triumph. Goofy chuckled and waved both arms, while the crew of the Gummi Ship waved and laughed with them.

The moment they got out of the ship they were swept away in the crowd, handshakes and pats on the back and even kisses on the cheeks being given to the heroes. They moved out of the hanger into the square, and all of them got to look up at the sky.

"Wow..." Naruto breathed. Donald smirked, and shook his fist at the shattered hulk of the castle, the pieces expanding outward and leaving nothing but fragments of a core behind.

"Haha! That's what you get!" The duck crowed. He looked over at Goofy in glee-Now they could get off this rock!

Goofy nodded in agreement. "We work pretty well together, huh?" He asked his friend, nodding to Hinata and Naruto nearby. Donald huffed, but managed a nod.

"Yeah... I guess we did..."

"Ahem."

The noise of the crowd died down significantly, and Naruto turned to look at the source. Leon stood there, gunblade in hand, with the rest of Traverse Town's defense force around him. Aerith and Yuffie were smiling, Cid smoked with an unreadable expression on his face but Naruto got the impression he was smiling with his eyes, and Dr. Cox looked... Well, that was hard to figure out.

Leon though, that was the real mystery. He stared at Naruto for a while, and Naruto glared back.

At last the scarred man shook his head and spoke. "I'm glad to see you got her back... And as for the castle... Not bad, kid."

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. "I... Uh..." He shook his head and grinned. "Thanks!"

"Don't let it go to your head," Leon said flatly. "If you're going to be doing this sort of thing on a regular basis, you're going to need training. So, starting bright and early tomorrow, we're training."

Naruto's face brightened up as though Leon had promised him the biggest bowl of ramen in the universe.

"Really? Awesome! Will it be some super cool spell? Or how to fight with a sword? Or-"

"You'll find out," Leon said, with just the hint of a smile. Even Naruto was creeped out by that smile-It seemed to promise nothing pleasant. "You'll also be cleaning up the beanstalk you left behind."

"Right," Naruto said. Leon nodded, and walked off into the crowd. Cid gave a nod himself, and headed off to check on the Gummi ship.

"It's great to see you all here, safe and sound," Aerith said, and she gave each of them a hug in turn. Naruto's cheeks burned bright red as her tight hugs pushed his face against her chest, but he accepted it graciously. He didn't notice Hinata's intense stare at this.

"See, even Leon here can express something other than annoyance," Yuffie said. She rushed up and slapped Naruto on the back, hard.

"Nice job, newbie," Cox said. "Now, come on, back to the clinic."

"What? Oh come on!" Naruto growled. "For what?"

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that I was the doctor, and you were the bonehead idiot who had just flown off to do battle with a giant shapeshifting monster," Cox said flatly. "Did you hit your head hard enough to forget what you've been through, Gertrude?"

Naruto grumbled, but at Hinata's look he nodded. "Fine... And it's Naruto!"

"Whatever."

* * *

At Yuffie's promises for another party to celebrate the destruction of the Cloud Castle, the crowd mostly dispersed, allowing Naruto, Hinata, Goofy and Donald to get to the hotel and relax. Cox's examinations were quick and painless for Hinata and Naruto, but allowed Donald and Goofy to go without.

"How come?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"Do they look injured? At all?"

"Well, no-"

"Once again, who is the Doctor?"

"Well, you are but-"

"Nooo, I'm _the doctor_. So what I say goes, until you too can be considered a doctor. Fine by you, Newbie?"

"Fine, and my name is Naruto-"

"Don't care, just get out."

The four exited the hotel, Naruto scowling back over his shoulder. Aerith had stayed with them, her presence a comforting one to all of them.

"Man, does he have to be such a jerk? I mean, I did... We did just save the town... _Twice,_" Naruto grumbled.

"He's not that b-bad," Hinata said softly.

"Indeed," Aerith said. "He's just rather rough around the edges."

"I kind of like him," Donald said with a grin.

"Because he's kind of like you, Donald?" Goofy guessed. Donald puffed up his chest.

"Brave, determined, always speaks his mind, and smart?"

"Well uh, I guess if you wanted to put it that way, sure, why not?" Goofy said, as Naruto and Hinata laughed as Aerith giggled. Donald scowled deeply at all of them.

"Hmph! Who cushioned the fall for our landing again?"

"Who dealt the final blow to Willy and the Heartless monster?" Naruto replied.

"Who even found the means to get us up there?" Donald growled. The two glared death at each other, the air seeming to crackle between their gazes.

"Merlin!" Goofy called.

"Yeah! I-Huh? Merlin!" Donald said, immediately turning his attention to his mentor. The old wizard chuckled and looked over all four. Archimedes sat on the top of his pointed hat, and seemed to be smiling.

"Ah, hello, hello! How are you all? Well, I trust?"

"Yeah! Thanks for giving us a way to the castle, Merlin," Naruto said. Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yes, thank you."

"Oh, don't mention it, don't mention it," Merlin said cheerfully. "You will require much assistance on your journey, and I had the means to provide it. Which is why I'm here again."

"You're going to give us more help?" Naruto asked with a smile. "What kind?"

"Oh ho ho, you're going to _love_ this," Archimedes hooted. Merlin searched through his pockets, before he produced a small marble.

"Aha! Now, Archimedes?"

The owl huffed, and took off, landing on Hinata's shoulder. Merlin took off his hat, and reached around in it before he pulled out a small stuffed lion. Naruto blinked.

"I don't get it... What is this?"

"Well, this marble is actually the heart and soul of a being from your world, Naruto," Merlin replied. "A great and powerful ninja!"

"Really? A great and powerful ninja?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Yes. When a world is devoured by the Heartless, not all who were once on it become Heartless. Some are strong enough to prevent this, but lose their bodies in the process," Merlin said. "Thus, we must provide for them a new body." He popped the marble into the mouth of the stuffed lion.

"Can you hear me?" Merlin asked. The lion stirred, and it's eyes blinked. It looked around, it's head finally settling on the gathered group. It's eyes seemed to lock right onto Aerith, and it grinned.

"Oh baby, come to papa!" The lion cried, as it jumped across the gap and landed on Aerith's chest. The woman flushed and stared in some disbelief as the lion doll rubbed his face in her cleavage.

"Oh, now I know all is right with the world! No matter what, so long as babies like these exist, I know there is hope in the world and-ACK!" He was grabbed away from Aerith's cleavage, and turned to stare into the angry gaze of Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing, you-you shameless pervert!"

"What? Oh great, prudes survived the end? Let me tell you kid, I'm not just any old pervert!" The lion insisted, poking his paw in Naruto's face.

"Oh yeah? Who are you then, huh?"

The lion plushy leaped out of Naruto's hands, and landed on the ground. He put his tiny claws together in a handseal, and called out a jutsu. _"HENGE!"_

A poof of smoke emerged from him, and went. The plushy remained, but he was clothed in a garish red and green outfit. Spiky white hair decorated his head instead of his felt mane, and s forehead protector was across his brow. On miniature sandals, the plushy struck a dramatic pose, and Naruto could feel incredible chakra from the tiny lion.

"I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Konoha!" Jiraiya called out dramatically. He struck another pose, this one with his paws together as he beheld Aerith's cleavage with a sigh. "And the Greatest Pervert the World has ever known!"

Aerith stared in a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Hinata's cheeks were flushed bright red. Donald's beak was hanging to the floor, while Goofy was chuckling softly. Naruto stared at Jiraiya, scandalized, and looked over at Merlin, who was smiling.

"Of all the great ninja you could have brought back... _THIS IS THE ONE YOU CHOOSE?_" Naruto demanded.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" Archimedes hooted.

"Now now, there is no need for such outcry," Merlin said. "I have found another companion on your journey... Ah... Where did I... Oh yes! Yes! Here we are!" Merlin reached into his hat again, and produced a small, green orb. He handed it to Naruto, who took it skeptically.

"And this is...?"

Merlin snapped his fingers, and the orb burst apart. Standing in Naruto's palm, only six centimeters high at best, was a tiny green being in a top hat, black coat, and fine spats. He smiled cheerfully up at Naruto, using one hand to tip his hat, and the other to swing an umbrella around.

"Hello... I'm Jiminy Cricket. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto!"

"Eh? You know my name?" Naruto asked. Jiminy hopped up easily to the top of Naruto's shoulder, and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I do."

"I felt that you could use a scribe for your journey," Merlin explained. "He's quite the writer, yes, yes..."

"I also serve as an able conscience," Jiminy added. "For moral decisions."

"Conscience?" Jiraiya asked. He hopped up to Naruto's other shoulder and sized Jiminy up. "And a writer? Not a good mix in my experience..."

"Why? Are you also a writer?" Jiminy asked. Jiraiya beamed.

"As a matter of fact, I am! I am an accomplished author back on my world. My most famous is _Icha Icha_, a series of anthologies and stories about love, loss-"

"Ah? Wait a-YOU wrote those pervy books Kakashi-sensei was always reading?" Naruto demanded. Jiminy's hat popped off his head in surprise, and he yanked it back down as he scowled.

"Pervy books?" Jiminy looked at Naruto. "Yes, I can definitely see you'll be needing me along."

"Eh? But I'm not-"

"Ha! Conscience? More like a prude! And how can you judge my work, you've never read it!" Jiraiya insisted. Jiminy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, if the subject matter is something so _lowbrow_-"

"Lowbrow? I'll have you know I am an artist! A master of multiple disciplines, like the samurai of old," Jiraiya harumphed. "What qualifications do you have as a scribe anyway?"

"I am very, _very_ thorough, and detail oriented! You have to be to be a good conscience!" Jiminy retorted. "And a good writer!" Jiraiya shook his paw and grinned.

"Very well... Let's see your work then!"

"Let's see yours first!"

Naruto groaned and covered his ears. "Can you guys argue somewhere else? This yelling's giving me a headache!"

"Oh, sorry Naruto," Jiminy said. Jiraiya nodded.

"There's only one way to solve this... Naruto! The extent of your travels should be documented now... Let's go somewhere and we will begin the interview!" Jiraiya looked over at Naruto's other companions. "Yes, you should all come... Especially _you,_" he said, smiling at Aerith. "Yes, an indepth interview with you will be extremely informative and-"

"Would you get on with it already?" Naruto demanded. Donald, well used to his teacher's eccentricities, just observed with a smirk. Goofy chuckled, Hinata couldn't hold back an embarassed giggle, and Aerith, serene as ever, nodded.

"Certainly, Jiraiya... But ah... Please, my eyes are up here," she said gently.

"Of course."

* * *

Aerith and Yuffie's home was opened up to them as the site of the interviews, which was very classy of Aerith to Naruto. After all, if he was a girl who'd been groped by Jiraiya, he'd probably have set him on fire. Instead, she'd opened up her home and even now cooked and provided food for them all as they sat in what she called her sitting room. Naruto wasn't quite sure about the name, since he didn't think he'd seen a room yet where you couldn't sit, but since it was a different world and all that such differences were to be expected.

Besides, it was downright tame compared to the other stuff he'd met so far on this unintentional journey. After food had been served and everyone was seated on Aerith's comfortable couches and chairs, Jiraiya and Jiminy took charge of the meeting from their spot on the coffee table in front of Naruto and began the interview-With Naruto as their first victim.

"All right Naruto, let's start at the beginning: Who you are, where you came from...?" Jiminy started.

"Boring. Let's move on to the good stuff. Got any girlfriends?" Jiraiya said.

Jiminy scowled at Jiraiya as Naruto answered them both.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm from Hidden Leaf Village! And I uh...I don't have any girlfriends, but there's a girl I really like!"

Hinata looked up at this.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata sagged at this. Yuffie patted her on the shoulder and Aerith smiled sympathetically.

"Hahahaha! You painted the Hokage monument? In broad daylight? And it took an hour to catch you?"

"Yeah! It was great!" Naruto grinned. "It's the best prank I ever did by myself! Me, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba did some great stuff growing up!"

"Who are they?"

"Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. They were my friends in school-Choji and Shikamaru were best friends, and Kiba and his dog Akamaru were best friends and we did lots of stuff together that was really awesome! Like this one time, we rigged all the toilets in the school to belch different colored paints all at once!"

"You know Naruto, juvenile delinquency isn't the best way to get attention."

"What do you mean? I got plenty of attention! ... What's juvenile delinquency mean anyway?"

* * *

"Good job taking down that miscreant, Naruto! You sure got that Mizuki!"

"And you learned the _Kage Bunshin_ in _one night?_" Jiraiya asked, impressed. Naruto puffed up.

"I sure did! Beat that Mizuki up good!"

"N-Naruto-kun is a very good ninja," Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya glanced over at Yuffie and Aerith. They looked back and nodded simultaneously. Jiraiya sighed.

"So, how did you do in your studies at the academy? What kind of classes did they offer?"

Naruto coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ahhh..."

* * *

"So, she was a he?"

"Ooh, tough break kid. I've met a few traps in my day. So, when did you find out? First, second, or third base?"

"What? I didn't-I mean-I wouldn't-!"

"Well, Haku was pretty, right?"

"Well yeah-I mean no-I mean-SHUT UP!"

* * *

"So, you're a member of the Hyuuga family?"

"Ah, yes, yes I am. I'm the heiress. I have a cousin named Neji who is my protector, and a little sister named Hanabi."

"So, what would that make her in village political terms, Jiraiya?"

"Basically a princess. And if you keep this up, Naruto, you can expect quite the reward!"

"What's that supposed to mean? Hey Hinata, you all right? You're all red!"

"Um, uh, it's j-just the heat!"

"Huh? It's not hot."

"It's always warm for women-Argh! I-I take it back! I take it back! Put me down please, Yuffie!"

* * *

"Gawrsh, aren't you gonna ask us anything?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea, talking just to the kids?"

"Donald, I did talk to Merlin a great deal about you, he _was_ your teacher after all. I'm focusing on the most unknown things first."

"That and I'm not into poultry or animals."

"ERO SENNIN!"

"What? I'm not!"

* * *

"Argh, can I have some ramen now please? We've been doing this for hours!"

"Ramen? What's ramen?" Jiminy asked.

"Well it's only the best food ever made! Iruka-sensei took me out for it all the time, and sometimes so would the Old Man, and Ayame-chan made the best ramen you've ever tasted! And...!"

Some time later...

"... And I kept asking Sakura-chan to come with me all the time but she kept saying something about being on a diet, but when Sasuke wanted to go she'd just leap at the chance! I got into all kinds of arguments with Chouji about ramen-He kept saying the Barbecue BEEF place was better! His taste buds must be broken-His and Shikamaru's both! And Kiba, oh, that jerk-Said the only reason he went was because Ayame-chan worked there! Oh, and Ayame-chan-!"

Jiminy's pencil snapped. The cricket coughed, looking embarrassed.

"So yeah, what's this Ayame girl like? Is she hot?" Jiraiya asked.

Jiminy buried his face in his palm.

* * *

Jiminy kept on Naruto almost exclusively, while Jiraiya asked for occasional input from Hinata, Donald, Goofy, Aerith and Yuffie around them. It was a little strange, and Naruto began to wonder about the differences between them even as he kept talking.

"So, you two found each other after Konoha's destruction," Jiraiya said. "Drawn together in a fight against darkness, for your lives..."

"Yeah... So?" Naruto asked.

"Well, um, I-I saw Naruto fighting the-the Guard Armor, and I rushed over to help him," Hinata replied, her fingers tapping on the rim of her teacup.

"Did you spot him with your Byakugan?" Jiminy inquired. Hinata nodded.

"Oh, um, y-yes... He-He's not hard to spot with it," Hinata replied.

"So, you've looked at him with the Byakugan before?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah, er, w-well," Hinata began, the tapping of her fingers on the cup becoming audible as a blush decorated her cheeks, "s-sometimes... He is, um, h-hard not to notice."

Naruto grinned at this, but the tapping of the teacup made it difficult for him to concentrate on the praise. Plus, he didn't really like the way Jiraiya was now glancing back and forth between himself and Hinata.

"In the darkness that follows after the end of a world, people with strong hearts are often drawn together," Aerith observed, smiling over Hinata's shoulder. Yuffie grinned and leaned close to Hinata, who's blush intensified.

"Or, ya know, hearts close to one another?" Yuffie teased.

"But, I didn't know Hinata very well before this," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced over at her. "And well... None of my teammates came with me, either. What does that mean?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya and scowled. "And why did he end up with me?"

"Well... Those are all difficult questions to answer," Aerith said calmly. She shook her head. "It's hard to tell... And you're not exactly a normal case either."

"Yeah, I guess," Naruto said.

"But, look on the bright side," Yuffie said. "If Hinata and Jiraiya found you, you're sure to be able to find your other friends!"

"Really?" Naruto asked. Goofy nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, we have to look for the king, but there's no reason you can't find them with us," he said. "Right Donald?"

The duck magician nodded and smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Naruto smiled back, and looked over at Hinata. "Will you come with me, Hinata?"

"I... Yes, yes of course!" Hinata stammered.

"Great!" Naruto stood up and stretched. "Urgh... I'm going out for a while."

"But Naruto, we have to finish the interview," Jiminy said.

"We'll do it later! I need a break," Naruto said. He headed out the door. The cool air outside was a nice contrast to the warmth inside, and he looked up at the nighttime sky. The Cloud Castle was still visible, but only in pieces. The moon was the dominant fixture now, over the lights of the city.

Naruto could hear partying and celebrations going on even now, and saw a few fireworks lit up. He jumped up to the rooftop, and sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"I really don't know what happened to you guys," he said quietly. "But I'll find you, I promise."

The Keyblade screamed danger, and Naruto answered, summoning it forth and swinging it around. A Heartless burst into dust behind him, and Naruto scowled.

"You jerks again?" He leaped above a Heartless that tried to tackle him, and came down on it's head with a hammer blow from the Keyblade. A trio popped into existence behind him, and Naruto swung to take them out but two jumped back. Naruto charged, before the Keyblade warned him of danger behind.

"Gah!" He got hit, slamming into the fists of the two Heartless. He was forced back, and looked up just in time to see a trio of Heartless with wings descend upon him.

"Naruto! Jump! Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"

With a yelp Naruto leaped out of the way of the blast that incinerated the Heartless. He turned and stared at the boy who had aided him, standing on the same roof with that familiar cocky smirk and wielding an unfamiliar weapon.

"Sasuke?"

"I guess I still have to save your ass, huh Deadlast?"

Naruto scowled. "Screw you, Bastard!"

"The bastard who just saved your life, _again_," Sasuke pointed out. Naruto growled, before the reality of the situation hit him like a brick.

"Sasuke! But you were-!"

"Dead?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto nodded quickly, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Are... You still dead?"

"... Yes Naruto, I'm a zombie now," Sasuke replied flatly. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"No, not really you idiot!"

"Well don't make jokes about that! I mean, this kind of world maybe there _are_ zombies!" Naruto shouted.

"In which case, you should be safe from me. They only go after _brains_ after all," Sasuke retorted.

"Guess that's why you were only _bitten_ instead of eaten, huh?"

The two glared at each other, before small smiles broke out on their faces. The tension in the air lowered between them, and their stances relaxed.

"So, how'd you get, you know... _Un_dead?" He asked. Sasuke lowered his blade, and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I didn't actually die," Sasuke said. "Haku just put me into a death-like state... Like she did to Zabuza."

"He," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"He?"

"Yeah. He."

"No way Haku was a he," Sasuke said.

"Well, he was."

"Did you check?"

"No I didn't check!" Naruto growled.

"Then how do you know?"

"He told me, that's how! Look, that's not the point!" Naruto said, shaking his head. "What matters is that-That you're here, we're both alive and we can find our other friends!"

"You seem to have found a few new ones," Sasuke observed, tapping his blade on the roof of the house. Naruto shrugged.

"Well, they were great to find," he said modestly. "One's named Donald, he's a powerful magician but he's got a bad temper. There's Goofy, who's really strong and very nice, and his shield is like a boomerang! Then there's this old pervert named Jiraiya. He's supposed to be this super awesome ninja from our world, but I'll believe it when I see it! And the last one is Hinata Hyuuga, from our world. I rescued her ya know!" Naruto grinned. He coughed. "She rescued me before though..." Sasuke smirked a little.

"You finally got to rescue a princess, huh?"

"From a castle and a giant and everything!" Naruto confirmed. Sasuke nodded.

"That's good... You know Naruto, I found someone who can help us find all our friends. That's how I got here. He's from our world too, and managed to escape with some other ninjas before it imploded." Sasuke's face became more animated. "He says there might be a way to stop the Heartless and maybe even get our world back."

"Really?" Naruto asked brightly. "That's great!"

"We can leave right now and find him," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay! Let me just tell my friends, and we'll all go!"

Naruto turned to jump off the rooftop, but stopped when Sasuke reached out to grab his shoulder. The blonde Keybearer looked back at Sasuke.

"What?"

"Why do we need them?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, they've got a ship too! And I can't just leave Hinata-chan behind, can I?" Naruto asked with a grin. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"What about Sakura?"

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean, what about Sakura? We're going to save her! Just let me get my other friends and we'll go!"

Sasuke stared for a moment, then slowly nodded as he withdrew his hand. "I see..."

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to the source of the voice and grinned when he saw Hinata. "Hinata-chan! I've got great news! Sasuke's here and he's going to help us out!" He turned to look at his friend. His jaw dropped.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Naruto looked around frantically, and Hinata walked up beside him. He glanced over at her and saw her Byakugan was on as she scanned the area.

"I... He was right here a second ago! Hinata-chan, can you see him?"

"I... No, I c-can't Naruto-kun," she said softly. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto looked back over the lit skyline of Traverse Town, scowling in confusion. "I know he was right here. I swear he was right here! SASUKE! HEY! SASUKE!" He shouted. Only his echo answered, and Naruto's frown deepened. The Keyblade offered no answers-He couldn't feel anything, aside from an unusual coldness.

"What the hell happened to him?" He wondered. Hinata trembled a little, before reaching up to touch Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her.

"Ah... Donald and Goofy told me that we're leaving in the morning... We should go to bed." Her face turned bright red and she pulled her hand away as though burned. "N-Not that I mean w-we go to bed together!"

"Why wouldn't we go to bed together?" Naruto asked. Hinata's jaw dropped, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fainted. Naruto gasped and caught her.

"Hinata! HINATA-CHAN! HEY! Wake up! No, don't die Hinata-chan, wake up, WAKE UP! HINATA-CHAN!"

_Is she anemic or something?_ Naruto thought as he shook the fainted girl. All he'd meant was that if they went to bed at the same time it'd probably be better for getting up early... _And why is she smiling?_

* * *

_Yeah, I know, I know-I need to update more. Belize took more out of me than I thought it did. And when people keep demanding I update the rough draft version instead, it makes a guy feel discouraged. But, _Toy Story 3_ and replaying the _Kingdom Hearts_ games has really helped._

_So, look forward to more._

Omake by DhampyrX2:

"I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage of Konoha!" Jiraiya called out dramatically. He struck another pose, this one with his paws together as he beheld Aerith's cleavage with a sigh. "And the Greatest Pervert the World has ever known!"

"Ero-sennin? I get promised a powerful ninja and you give me my lame master that tossed me over a cliff to try to train me to summon Gamabunta!" Naruto demanded in outrage.

Jiraiya was too busy trying to get loose to snuggle Aerith to put up more resistance than to complain, "You should show more respect to your Master, brat."

"Don't you mean my _godfather_ Ero-jiji," Naruto shot back with a scowl.

Jiraiya actually looked flummoxed, even in his plushie body, as he goggled at Naruto and cried out "You knew?"

"Sarutobi-jiji talks in his sleep if he's smoked that weird smelling stuff in his pipe instead of regular tobacco before passing out in front of his paperwork. And I used to have to stay in his office a lot when I younger because they wanted to keep me from pranking people," Naruto responded with a shrug. He then turned his attention to Merlin before asking, "Can I trade him for someone more useful? Maybe Tsunade no Baachan or Itachi or somebody?"

"But Itachi is trying to kill you!" Jiraiya protested.

"Which means nothing when our whole world is already gone. And he was working for Konoha the whole time. Like I said, Jiji talked in his sleep. A lot. That's why he never had any ANBU in there with him while he worked. I think he figured I wouldn't know what the hell he was talking about. Or he knew I was getting the hat someday and had to know this stuff anyway," Naruto explained.

"Whatever," Jiraiya responded with a huff. After a moment, he grew curious again as he asked, "Is that how you knew about Tsunade-hime too?"

"Nah. Twice a month after I learned to henge right I would sneak out of the village and go to one of the nearby casinos in other villages to make some extra cash. Ramen doesn't pay for itself," Naruto answered with a shrug.

Jiraiya chuckled as he asked, "How much does she owe you?"

"Nothing. I give her half of my winnings when Shizune-neechan isn't looking in exchange for keeping the thugs the casinos hire to shake me down away. That's why I KNOW she's a better ninja than your sorry ass," Naruto replied.


	7. Traverse Town: Blast Off For a New World

_**/Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

**"Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon_

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

* * *

Naruto kept his eyes shut as he slowly woke up. After two days of waking up to either a dog licking his face, or a girl staring at him, he wasn't going to take any chances this time. He was definitely in a bed, but that was all he could tell. It was warm and comfortable though, especially in just his boxers. He also couldn't move his right arm.  
_  
Wait, didn't I go to bed in a shirt too?  
_  
Naruto cracked one eye open. Seeing nothing save for the ceiling, he cracked the other one open. Same thing. He sighed, and snuggled against the warm body next to his.  
_  
… Wait a minute…  
_  
He turned his head. A head of dark blue hair rested against his shoulder, and a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his immovable one. Naruto blinked.

"Ah… Hinata?"

"Mmm…" Hinata sighed happily.

"Hinata-chan? Hello?"

"Naruto-kun," she sighed happily, and snuggled closer to him. Naruto reached over and shook her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Mm…?" Hinata slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, blinking sleepily. She then froze like a deer caught in headlights, and her eyes went wide as she slowly turned her head to look back at him. Naruto stared back as he also sat up, some part of his brain absently noting she was just in her bra and panties. A trickle of blood left his right nostril in response, and his boxers felt much, _much_ tighter. Hinata's eyes glanced down. Her face turned bright red, and she took a deep breath.

"UWAH!" Hinata cried, and Naruto jumped back in fright and fell off the bed.

"ARGH!" He slammed down on his head and slumped over with a groan. "Ohh…"

"Good morning you two," Yuffie said cheerfully. She waved from the open door. "Sleep well?" She asked, winking suggestively.

Hinata promptly fainted. Naruto growled.

"You-You-I am going to get you back, you brat!"

"Brat? I'm older than you are!" Yuffie said with a haughty sniff.

"Oh yeah, it really shows!" Naruto shouted back. He heard a sniffle, and turned his gaze to Yuffie's feet. Jiraiya and Jiminy stood there, staring at him.

"Ah…?"

"Naruto… I'm proud of you," Jiraiya said in all honesty, eyes filled with manly tears. "You've taken your first steps into a larger world."

"Yuffie! That was not a kind thing to do! Look at Hinata, she fainted again! I'm starting to think she has a weak constitution!" Jiminy admonished.

"Breakfast is ready!" Aerith said cheerfully. "Naruto? Hinata? Are you up yet-Oh." She smiled at the sight within the bedroom, an impish look that was nearly as bad as Yuffie's suggestive smirk. "Maybe we should leave you two alone-?"

"Hey, Naruto! Come on, daylight's burning, we need to see Merlin and-Woah!" Donald said, eyes wide.

"Gawrsh! Moving a bit fast, ain'tcha?" Goofy threw in his two cents, using his height to look over Yuffie's shoulder. Naruto's face got redder, and redder, and redder as more people came into his room.

"Well… Isn't that something?" Dr. Cox opined. "Now really, Eullabelle, I know you're confused right now but I'm sure you'll grow out of it and find a nice, big strong man to take you by the fire-"

"EVERYONE GET THE HELL OUT!" Naruto bellowed, his chakra flaring into a visible aura around him. With scattered snickers and laughter, the group left and the door was closed. Naruto fumed, until he saw Hinata letting up, wrapped in a towel.

"Hinata?"

"Er, well…" She bowed her head. "Y-You said everyone and-"

"Oh no! No! You-you're fine, really!" Naruto said. Hinata's red face burned brighter.

"Y-You mean, I can, you can-?"

"Well if you want!" Naruto said cheerfully. He got up and looked around, frowning. "Where did my clothes go?"

"Our cl-clothes," Hinata mumbled.

"They're in your dresser, but it took a lot to fix them again," Yuffie called through the door. "You really put them through a lot, you two! Though they didn't seem made for heavy duty work… What kind of ninjas are you again?"

"REALLY GOOD ONES!" Naruto shouted.

"Well then, you're going to need to dress the part, right?" Yuffie teased. "We're going to see a specialist in dressing well after breakfast. Hurry up… Or don't. After all, you're all alone in there. Plenty of ways to spend your time…."

"I've got lots of tips for you both to-" Jiraiya added.

"SHUT UP! DIE!" Naruto screamed.

Jiraiya and Yuffie sounded like they headed off. Naruto fumed, eyes narrowing. Hinata blinked.

"Naruto-kun?"

The blonde thought, and thought… And then very slowly smiled. Not his usual dopey grin, no-A fox's smile. Hinata shivered.

"Before we head off… I'm getting them back for this," Naruto chuckled evilly. He looked over at Hinata. "Wanna help?"

Hinata shivered again, and nodded eagerly. Naruto grinned.

"Great!"

* * *

Naruto had his plot all figured out, and Hinata's Byakugan helped him do the necessary recon for the prank. So, after breakfast, they headed off with Yuffie and Aerith to one of the nicer buildings in Traverse Town. It was done in a kind of modernist interpretation of Grecian architecture with an art deco influence.

At least that's what Aerith told him, Naruto didn't really know what that meant. He guessed it had something to do with everything being made out of smooth, polished stone and weird gargoyles on the roof top.

"Did she make it herself?" Naruto asked.

"She got some help from our resident alchemists," Yuffie explained.

"Alchemy?" Naruto asked. Aerith nodded.

"Mm! Yes. Alchemy allows you to combine and create items out of existing ones if you have the knowledge and the power."

"Wow, cool!" Naruto said with a grin, as they approached the front doors. A panel opened above, and a video screen emerged on a robotic arm. It came down in front of them, and activated. A face was in it, but due to the angle all Naruto could see was a pair of large dark eyes, thick glasses and a large nose.

_"Yes, hello?"_

"Hey Edna, we're here!" Yuffie cheered. The eyes on the screen turned and stared intently at Naruto, Goofy, Donald and Hinata. Naruto grinned, and Hinata offered a polite bow.

_"... Ah yes. You two. Come in, come in dahlings, come in! Yuffie, Aerith, I will see you later."_ Cried the screen, before shutting off and being pulled back into the wall. The double doors opened up, and everyone but Yuffie and Aerith entered. They walked through a long white hallway, broken up by pictures of men and women in masks and exotic costumes. Naruto slowed to examine a few of them.

"Hey, hang on... These are superheroes!" He said.

"Gawrsh... Never seen any like these though," Goofy said.

"Guess she used to make clothing for them back on her world," Hinata said.

"Superheroes?" Called Edna's voice from all around them. The doors at the end of the hallway opened. Seeing sunlight through it, Naruto and Hinata went through quickly, followed by the rest of their party. Within was a courtyard with tall walls, a single tree standing in the center and rising above. Standing on a table that ringed the tree was Edna Mode, who sniffed indelicately. "No, no... I designed clothing for _gods_, Dahling."

She shook her head, and hopped off the table. Naruto blinked as she walked up to them, tilting her head back to get a good look at her guests. She hummed thoughtfully.

"Yes, yes... Quite the plucky pair, aren't you?" She walked in a circle around Naruto, and then Hinata, completing her circuit once more. Naruto blinked as he followed her progress.

"You're not quite what I expected," Edna admitted.

"You're... Very... Um..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. Edna's eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

"... Short," Naruto said.

Hinata cringed a bit. Edna shook her head and huffed. She produced a pointer and jabbed it into Naruto's stomach.

"OW! Hey!"

"This from a boy who defeated a giant? Exactly why would you think height matters?" Edna demanded, jabbing Naruto repeatedly.

"OW! OW! OW! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

Hinata sighed with a slight smile, as Donald and Goofy snickered. Edna shot them all a severe look.

"Do you think something is funny, hm?"

"Er, n-no!" Hinata said quickly.

"Nothing!" Donald added.

"Just you jabbin' him with your stick, that's funny," Goofy said. Naruto scowled over his shoulder at them. Goofy grinned and shrugged.

Edna huffed, and turned around. "Well well, enough wasted time, enough! You are not in the mood for that, are you?"

"No. I really want to get going," Naruto said.

"Same here!" Donald said.

"We've gotta find the king!" Goofy confirmed.

"And my friends," Naruto added. Donald nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

Edna walked over to her table, and hit a few hidden panels on it. "Well then, you've come to the right place. I've had a few projects going on, I've had nothing else to do you see. End of the world puts a great many things on hold, but finding fulfillment is something you must pursue no matter what. Sit down!"

The guests sat down on couches ringing the table. Edna plopped herself down on a couch as well, in between Naruto and Hinata. She raised a remote control and tapped it.

"Adventuring is not an easy task, especially when you have no idea what you're going to face, so I took the liberty of designing your clothing to compliment what I've heard about you," Edna spoke. She hit a button on the remote control, and the couches immediately dropped down.

"Woah!" Naruto cried. The couches turned around, now facing another room visible through a large pane of glass. Naruto looked around and grinned. "Cool!"

"This is yours, Naruto," Edna said. An outfit clothing a headless mannequin emerged from one side of the inner room, and Naruto blinked as he looked it over.

It consisted of a short-sleeved orange and dark blue hooded jacket, with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt. His pants were orange as well, with a pair of blue and white sneakers that matched his current sandals in color. Two pouches were attached to a thick belt, mounted like saddle bags.

"The orange is such a hideous color, dahling. It makes you look like a traffic cone with awful hair, and it's a shame I couldn't do anything about that. But you know, against all the designs of a just universe, you make it work. It's like how that Leon person can pull off a leather jacket and fur. Some things are beyond even me. I love it!" Edna said.

"Well... Yeah! Orange is the coolest color ever!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"So you just wear it because you're an idiot," Donald said flatly.

"HEY!"

"I thought he wore it to keep track of his clones in battle," Goofy suggested.

"Why would he need to? They're _all_ him!" Donald said, exasperated.

"In any event, due to this I made sure that your outfit included a camouflage option." Edna hit a few more buttons on her control, and the outfit shifted through several different patterns. "Woodland, urban, desert, all options with the push of an indicated pattern inside your hood. Just press your finger against it and you're in business."

"Wow... That's really neat!" Naruto grinned.

"Certainly helps him blend in better," Donald sniped.

"How many worlds have talking ducks again?" Naruto shot back.

"Plenty," Donald growled.

Edna nodded.

"In addition to that I added some of my usual upgrades. Bulletproof layers to the jacket and pants, a special nanoweave undershirt and underwear to protect against blades, and capable of withstanding temperatures in excess of 3,000 degrees Farenheit. Finally, the temperature reactive threads within the undershirt will keep you cool in the hottest desert and warm in the coldest winter."

Naruto leaped out of his seat and pressed his face against the glass, grinning from ear to ear.

"That... Is so... AWESOME!" Naruto turned around. "Thank you!"

"Not at all, not at all," Edna said with a smile. "How could I not design something for a ninja who wears orange? It was an interesting challenge." She turned to Hinata, and clicked another button on her remote. Naruto's outfit moved through a hidden panel, before Hinata's emerged. It consisted of a form-fitting black turtleneck shirt, over which was a short dull gray and blue jacket, also with a hood. Her pants matched her jacket, and like Naruto's new duds featured blue ninja sandals and pouches.

"Going around in that parka of yours restricts your movement so I made things slimmer and more form fitting," Edna explained, as Hinata (and Naruto) blushed imagining her in that thing. "Given your dependence on movement I made sure your extremities are kept warm to prevent muscle fatigue, and the whole thing fits snugly to promote blood flow."

"Don't think there will be any trouble with that," Naruto muttered. Hinata's blush grew deeper. "S-Sorry!"

"No, it-it's fine!" Hinata said back quickly.

"A feature I included in both outfits are fingerless gloves," Edna spoke. "However, given your fighting style's reliance on your hands, Hinata dahling, I did a little analysis and added an energy focuser element to both. I'll have to do more testing but it may increase the strength of your energy strikes." The outfit's arms lifted up, and the gloves glowed for a moment. "Aside from that it possesses the same features as Naruto's."

The two outfits were soon brought out, and packed into boxes by robotic arms. Edna clicked another button and the couches rose once again to the courtyard. She hopped off the couch onto the round table, and turned to face her audience. She lifted her hands up, and both packages popped up into her grip. With a grin, she handed them over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Given the sort of trouble you may be up against, consider these gifts," she said.

"This is really awesome, Edna! Thank you! I'm sorry for calling you short, I really am!" Naruto said. Edna hummed and threw her hair back over her shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, dahling. But, a little reparation would be nice," she said. Naruto blinked, as did Hinata.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"Why, more customers of course!" Edna said. "Designing like this... Knowing my work will help ensure the survival of the multiverse... It is reward enough to an artist of my stature!"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned. "Not a problem!"

"At-At all," Hinata said. She colored when she saw the symbol of her clan on the back of her new jacket. "You... You added this?"

"And this too!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the round red circle on the back of his jacket. Edna nodded.

"Now really dahlings, I have been in this business for a long time. I know well enough what an emblem looks like. I left them untouched... For now." She turned and looked up at her tree with a sigh. "But who knows when inspiration will strike again!"

"So, where are Donald and Goofy's new outfits?" Naruto asked.

Edna turned back, and shrugged. "They said they didn't need them."

"Yeah! She said we're just right the way we are," Donald explained, puffing himself up. "We're timeless!"

"Yeah, timeless!" Goofy added, giving his own impression of a fashion model pose.

Edna smirked, just a bit.

* * *

Clad in their new clothes, and with a ship packed to the gills with supplies, all that remained for Naruto, Hinata, Donald and Goofy were the goodbyes. The hangar bay was filled with several people, all eager to give the heroes a good send off. Jiminy and Jiraiya were already in the ship, each setting up their "offices".

"Stay safe out there, and know you've got a safe harbor here whenever you need it!" Aerith said, hugging Naruto tightly.

"Mmph! S-Sure will!" Naruto said, looking up at her as he managed to free his face from her cleavage. Aerith was very sweet and kind, but Naruto felt kind of uneasy around her. She was acting like a mother might... But she was also really hot. It was kind of confusing to be honest.

Aerith looked over at Hinata, who was staring back intently. She gave her a reassuring smile. Hinata blushed deeply, before Dr. Cox clearing his throat got her attention again.

"Now, these are healing potions," Cox said, handing several green bottles. "You drink them, you get better, it can keep you from dying horribly. Don't. _Lose_. Them."

"I-I won't," Hinata promised.

"Hey! Why are you handing her those?" Donald asked flatly.

"Between you, Dog-Knight, Gretchen and Hinata, who do you think I'm going to trust to keep you all alive?" Cox asked. "Um, gee, I wonder..."

"You jerk!" Donald growled. "What are you saying, I'm not responsible?"

"It _could_ be that, or it could be the fact that you're going to have your hands full casting magic spells in fights, and Hinata will have both hands free. Oh, right, before I forget," Cox said, pulling out a pair of bracelets. "Put these on. They have spells to enhance your protection and defense."

"You-You didn't have to-"

"Yes. I did," Cox said flatly. Hinata blushed heavily, but took the bracelets anyway.

"Thank you."

"Hey, hey Dr. Cox! Do you have anything for me?" Naruto asked, having managed to escape Aerith's hug. Dr. Cox looked at him.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Nina. After that, it's negotiable."

Naruto scowled, but nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Thanks... And it's Naruto."

"Right, whatever," Cox grumbled.

Naruto turned to Leon, who had come to see them off.

"Sorry I'm gonna have to miss the training, Leon. Hope you're not too broken up about it," Naruto said.

Leon stared silently at him. Naruto stared back. The silence stretched on, their gaze unbroken.

"He's fine," Aerith said reassuringly.

"OH THANK GOD! I hate the silent treatment!" Naruto said, throwing his hands up. Leon grunted.

Cid gave Goofy and Donald some information on the repair work he'd done on the Gummi Ship, and Gadget confirmed it was all done. There was just one person missing.

"Where's Yuffie?" Goofy asked. "I thought she'd be here to say goodbye too?"

Naruto chuckled evilly. Goofy slowly turned his head to look over at him.

"Naruto?"

"Come on, we've got to get going," Naruto said. He jumped up to the top of the ship and headed for the cockpit. Donald frowned, and looked over at Hinata. She blushed, but said nothing as she too joined Naruto. The Disney Castle magician and knight looked at eachother, and shrugged.

"Guess we'd better get goin'," Goofy said.

"We'll see her when we get back!" Donald said.

"What about Pluto? We still didn't find him," Goofy replied, as the two climbed up into the cockpit and strapped themselves into their seats. Hinata and Naruto copied them in their own seats, both a little unsure until seeing how the harnesses fit together.

"Where's he going to go?" Donald asked. "Besides, he can take care of himself!"

_"Are we all strapped in?_" Gadget asked, her face appearing on the central monitor. Naruto held up a hand and looked out at the hangar bay, as the dome slowly closed.

"Not just yet," he said. Hinata, Goofy and Donald, puzzled, all looked in the same direction Naruto was looking.

"What are we lookin' at?" Goofy asked in a stage whisper. Naruto's grin widened.

"You'll see..."

A few moments later, a girl in a bright pink, frilly dress ran into the hangar. Her hair was done up in dozens of bows and had been turned bright yellow, and her eyes were filled with rage. It took everyone a minute to recognize her as Yuffie.

"NARUTO UZUMAKIIII!" Yuffie screamed. She brandished her giant shuriken and charged for the Gummi ship. "YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

Cid and Squall both managed to restrain the spitting mad kunoichi, but with noticeable effort on both their parts. Naruto grinned that foxy smile of his again, and Hinata shivered. Donald couldn't help his snicker, as Goofy shook his head with a smile.

"All right... _Now_ we can go," Naruto said.

The heroes launched, ascending out of Traverse Town and into the depths of space. Naruto pressed his face against the glass, grinning out at the great vastness of the universe before him.

"Wow," Hinata murmured, watching the stars next to him. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…" He replied, awe in his voice as well.

"I always liked looking at the st-stars back home, but I never saw them like this," Hinata said. Naruto smiled at her, and she blushed as she looked away.

_"I hate to interrupt, but I do have a bit of a pressing question: Do we have a destination?"_ Gadget asked over the vid screen. Chip stood next to her and nodded, while Dale worked on a console in the back with Jiraiya looking over his shoulder. It looked like a tight fit for the stuffed lion but he didn't seem to mind.

"We're working on it," Donald said. He turned to Goofy. "Okay, so... Where do we go?" The magician muttered to Goofy.

Goofy shrugged. "Don't rightly know ahyuck."

"Wait, you don't know where we're going?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Donald scowled.

"Well… No, I don't!"

"Well...c-can't we just pick a place and go?" Hinata suggested.

_"Well statistically speaking, there are a finite number of worlds we have to search, and the nearer to Traverse Town, the more likely we are to find someone we're looking for,"_ Gadget interjected. The mouse became thoughtful. _"Of course, in Interspace distance is an arbitrary measurement, useless outside of a fourth dimensional context, except within intersections between Realspace and Interspace…"_

Hinata was the only one who seemed interested in what Gadget had to say at that point. Well, aside from Chip, but whenever she went into lecture mode Naruto noticed he _always_ paid a lot more attention. Kind of like him with Sakura, actually. Jiminy, who was in the control room as well, dutifully wrote everything down.

"Gawrsh, it sounds like we don't have any choice Donald," Goofy observed. "We knew this might take a long time, after all."

"How long? We need to find Sasuke! And Sakura! And everyone else!" Naruto insisted. He looked over at Donald. "Well?"

"We don't exactly have a schedule written up," Donald grumbled.

"You're a wizard's apprentice! Shouldn't you know some way of navigation?" Naruto asked.

"My department is _magic_, not... Meta-physics!"

"Magic, physics, what's the difference?" Naruto asked.

_"A fair amount. One's in humanities, the other's in the hard sciences,"_ Gadget commented. _"Although I suppose within the proper context-"_

_"Ahem... Can we get a destination or what?"_ Chip finally interrupted with a scowl. _"And Dale! Stop playing on the computer! Jiraiya, get out of the control room!"_

_"Ohhh, but I finally have someone to play with!"_ Dale protested. The stuffed lion scratched his chin.

_"If I may interject,"_ Jiraiya said. _"Do we have a map of the universe?"_

_"A rough version,"_ Gadget said. She typed a few buttons on her control panel, and a hologram of the map was projected into the dome chamber. Green lines formed a sphere, wherein numerous orbs of light floated. A miniature version of the Gummi ship floated in the relative center. _"Due to the Heartless attacks on various worlds, the map keeps changing."_

_"Hmmm..."_ Jiraiya grunted thoughtfully.

"Gawrsh... Hm... I know!" Goofy said with a smile. "It's simple!"

"What?" He was asked by the rest of his comrades.

"Eenie, meenie, mine-" Goofy began, pointing at various points of light in sequence. Donald growled and hit him over the head.

"Ouch!"

"THAT'S STUPID!" Donald shouted.

"No it isn't! If it's entirely arbitrary, then does it matter how we pick one?" Goofy asked.

_"I think the Keybearer should decide,"_ Jiraiya spoke over the vid screen. Donald looked over at him, and then at Naruto.

"What?"

_"Well, he is carrying the Keyblade. It's what you were searching for,"_ Jiraiya said. _"Why shouldn't he choose?"_

"Really?" Naruto asked with a grin. "All right!"

"How can you be so upbeat?" Donald asked flatly. "We don't know where we're going!"

"Not like you guys did either, right?" Naruto asked. Donald fumed as Naruto summoned the Keyblade and frowned thoughtfully at the map.

"Hmm… Aw man..." Naruto sat down and stared even more intently at the map, tapping the Keyblade on the deck. Donald scowled as well, growing impatient, tapping his webbed foot on the deck. Ten minutes went by in near total silence, before the magician's patience ran out.

"Well?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and with a shrug, he pointed at one particular point of light. "Why not that bright one?"

"How come that one?" Donald asked.

_"Are you getting a feeling you should from the Keyblade, Naruto?"_ Jiminy inquired. Naruto shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, it's because it's shiny!"

Donald's beak dropped, before he clenched his fists and shook them.

"That's all you're going to use to pick it?" The magician demanded.

"It's... _Really_ shiny?" Naruto offered.

Hinata smiled a bit sheepishly at Donald, who glared at her as though to ask what she saw in the knuckle-headed blonde.

"Well, not like we have many better choices, right Donald?" Goofy consoled the frustrated magician. "Sides, I like shiny things too."

Donald groaned loudly, and palmed his face. Gadget smiled brightly.

_"Do we have a destination?"_ Gadget inquired again.

"Yeah! Take us to that one!" Naruto said with a grin. Donald slowly nodded.

"Fine… Why not?" Donald grumped.

_"All right then… Let's go!"_ Chip ordered. Dale grinned.

_"Roger that!"_

Having fed the coordinates from Gadget's computer to the ship's Interspace drive, Dale reached up and slammed his paws down on a large red button.

Ahead of the Gummi Ship, a Keyhole-shaped portal opened up, casting a brilliant light across the hull. Its engines fired up to full power, and sent the vessel transitioning from reality to unreality in the blink of an eye. And through the interconnecting links between worlds, unpredictable and chaotic though they were, the ship flew like an arrow for its destination.

* * *

_This chapter written with considerable help from Captain Sarcasm. Originally it was a lot longer but I decided to stop delaying and just split it up into two chapters. We're finally setting off for adventure! Been a long ride but even with school, I find myself with a preponderance of free time in which to write. So hopefully, I will be updating faster._

_Enjoy this omake by Watashiwa:_

"So... we're finally on our way to another world, huh? I'm so excited! When I was a kid, I used to think about going to other worlds all the time!"

"Ano... Naruto-kun, we've already been to another world. We just left Traverse Town."

"Ahh, that doesn't count. I don't remember traveling there. Do you?"

"Umm...no."

"See? Hey Donald, how long until we get to the next world?"

"How should I know? It's not like we're going anywhere I've been before!"

"Aww, Donald, don't be like that! C'mon, whaddya say we try and find out?"

"Aww, phooey."

"Well, according to the computer, we should arrive in... twelve hours."

"Wow, that's really neat! How's it know that, Chip?"

"Heck if I know!"

"Okay! Hey Hinata, I'm going to go to bed. Want to come? ...Hinata? Hinata!"


	8. Wonderland: Jolly Rabbit Race

_**/Voice of Destiny/Inner Sakura**_

"Normal Talking"

_Thoughts/Flashbacks_

_"Flashback dialogue/Japanese/Emphasis of words"_

**"Demon speak"**

* * *

Key Through the Heart: Final Mix

_A fanfiction by Andrew J. Talon__Disclaimer:__ I do not own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters or properties mentioned in this story. The story's mine, the concept is mine, but everything else is not mine. And I'm certainly not writing this for profit. Please read the author's notes at the end of each chapter._

* * *

The transparent dome, the blinking red, yellow and blue lights, the seats, the chairs-Everything that was the Gummi Ship vanished around Naruto and was replaced by a dark, round shaft that seemed to go down forever.

"Oh crap!"

"Eeek!"

"Waaahhh!"

"Yaaaahoohoohooieeee!"

The four companions fell, tumbling in mid air as the tunnel widened. Items of every description appeared below them, and they fell through the assorted junk. A grandfather clock chimed, and was followed by dozens of other clocks chiming in unison.

"Grab onto something!" Donald shouted, reaching out his hands to grab onto a table. He managed to snag it, but the table tilted over, dumping the duck back into his fall. "WAH!"

Naruto tried to grab onto another piece of furniture, belly flopping onto an armchair. It began to rotate from Naruto's imparted momentum, but the blonde managed to get a grip and hold on. "Got it!" He reached out to Hinata who was also falling. "Grab on!"

Hinata reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand. The armchair spun faster, and faster, before Naruto lost his grip and the two ninja were thrown back into freefall.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried.

Goofy bounced against various pieces of furniture, unable to get a grip and his attempts to try and hold on coming to nothing.

The group continued to fall, and the tunnel began to change colors. Donald grimaced.

"When did we fall into a nightclub?" He muttered.

"Gawrsh... Where'd the ship go?" Goofy asked.

"Where did the ship go? Where are WE?" Naruto demanded. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata's Byakugan activated, her eyes peering as far as they could. She grimaced, and then let go of Naruto's hand to hold her temples. "Nnngh!"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You okay?" Goofy asked. "OOF!" He slammed into a chest of drawers, which slowed him down compared to the others.

"No... I-I can't see anything... It's all twisted outside the tunnel," Hinata groaned.

"Twisted? What do you mean, twisted?" Donald demanded.

"It-It's hard to describe," Hinata admitted. "There's so much I can't make out…"

"Donald? What is this?" Naruto shouted.

"I'm guessing we're in this world… Whatever it is," Donald admitted. With an indignant quack he kicked a lamp out of his way, only to get beaned in the face by it bouncing back. "WACK!"

"And the slow falling?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know? I've never been to a world like this!" Donald replied.

"You're the guy Merlin himself trained!" Naruto shot back.

"Uh, Donald-?" Goofy began, but Donald's dander was most definitely up.

"It doesn't mean I know _everything_ you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot!"

"Naruto!" Goofy tried.

"Naruto-kun, we're-"

"YOU'RE the idiot, IDIOT!" Donald shouted back.

"Yeah? Well you're an even BIGGER IDIOT, IDIOT!"

Their bickering was stopped by a floor, and all four adventurers ended up in a tangled pile of limbs.

"Oof!"

"Gah!"

"Ungh!"

"Oh my!"

Naruto grunted, and opened his eyes. The tunnel ahead looked very strange, with furniture on the ceiling and a lamp "hanging" from the floor. He blinked when a rabbit in a coat carrying a pocket watch appeared. He glanced at it, jumped, adjusted his glasses and ran off.

"I'm late! I'm late! Oh me oh my time to fly I'm late I'm late I'm LATE!" He cried, vanishing down the hallway. Naruto blinked again.

"… I'm not the only person to see that, right?" He asked.

"Did it look like a white rabbit yelling he was late?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "That was weird! Hey, let's follow him!"

"Why?" Donald asked flatly.

"Well, he's a local right? He might know something about all this," Naruto said.

"Good point," Donald said. "Just try not to look like you're from out of town…"

"I-I don't think we'd be noticed," Hinata suggested.

They got up and took off down the hallway after the mysterious rabbit. Behind them, unnoticed, the lights began to go out and in the shadows the colors darkened and twisted.

* * *

The hallway shrank a bit, requiring the four to go one at a time through the narrower passage. It then abruptly opened up into a wide room. So wide, in fact, that the furniture was as big as that found in the giant's castle. A single table and a chair towered over them, and the floor tiles were like small red and white porches. There was an easy chair bigger than Naruto's apartment building in one corner, and a stove as big as the Hokage tower in another. The strangest part was that the entire room was arranged at random, like a puzzle stuck together in all the wrong ways. While the chair and the table were upright, the stove was upside down and bookshelves and lamps were on the walls and ceiling.

"Oh man, not again," Naruto groaned.

"Now this is downright peculiar," Donald muttered.

"Ya think it's held together with glue?" Goofy suggested.

"Or really sticky tape," Naruto said.

"You idiots! It's not because of tape or glue!" Donald growled.

"So do they have chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Might just be nails," Goofy mused.

"There's the rabbit!" Hinata cried, pointing towards a door that seemed "proper size" across the vast room and simultaneously ending the debate. Naruto grinned.

"All right, let's get him!" Naruto shouted, running across the floor. However, the Keyblade burst into existence in his hands, and Heartless appeared all around them soon after. "Gah!"

"Here too?" Hinata gasped, before she remembered herself and tapped the bracelet on her wrist. "_Protect!_" As the magical shield enveloped her body, Hinata charged forward to join Naruto, Donald and Goofy as they tore into the attack group. They weren't too different from the Heartless they'd faced on Willy's castle or on Traverse Town itself, but among their number were Heartless rabbits: One of which skidded to a halt in front of Naruto and stared at him with glowing yellow eyes.

"… Oh man…" Naruto groaned. "Why'd you have to be so cute?" He brought the Keyblade down on the rabbit Heartless. "Damn you Heartless, I-GAH!" Two more cute bunnies zipped behind him and rammed their heads into him on either side.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried. She sighed in relief as Naruto was replaced with another Heartless. The real one jumped above the fray and formed a handseal.

"_Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_ He called. He landed near her, just as a large bodied Heartless slammed into her from behind. "Hinata!"

"Nngh!" Hinata gritted her teeth, and spun around. Charka charged hands lashed out, slamming into the Heartless's chest. The strikes hit deep within the Heartless, and it burst into a dust that evaporated away quickly. Naruto blinked, and then grinned.

"Wow! That was awesome, Hinata!" Naruto complimented. He spun around and slashed through the head of another Heartless, thus missing Hinata's incredible blush. She, in response, nearly got mobbed by more Heartless, but a quick assist by Donald's magic kept her from getting consumed. She shot Donald a grateful look. The duck mage just sighed, muttered something under his breath about teenagers, and then beat an Armored Heartless silly with his wand.

Goofy bounced his shield off the gigantic table above, and it ricocheted into the back of the last Heartless, slicing it in half and rendering it dust.

"Gah! Are they going to be on every world?" Naruto asked.

"Probably," Donald said.

"Now come on Donald. We might find lotsa places that ain't been hit yet!" Goofy said encouragingly. Donald gave him a wry look, and the captain of the Disney Knights shrugged. "Well, we might…"

"OH YEAH! The rabbit!" Naruto shouted. "Let's go!" He ran across the vast room, his companions quickly catching up. They made it to the door, and the two ninja stopped short at the doorknob.

"Is it… Sleeping?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like it's alive," Hinata murmured.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" Naruto bellowed. The knob started, and yawned.

"Haa… Haa… Who're you?"

"I'm Naruto, this is Hinata, that's Donald, and this is Goofy-"

"That's nice," the knob mumbled, as his eyes began to slowly close again. Naruto scowled.

"HEY! Don't go back to sleep!"

"Well you see, I'm locked," the knob said, "so unless you have a key-GRMPH!" The knob's eyes widened as Naruto shoved the Keyblade into his mouth. Naruto gritted his teeth and turned his key as hard as he could. The door clicked open, and Naruto grinned.

"Ha! Got it!"

"Great job, Naruto!" Goofy said. Naruto smiled. The door swung open into the room. And apparently, the entire ocean had been just waiting to enter, because that's just what happened.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto shouted, as a huge wave of water swept over them all.

Like a great ocean wave, the water swept into the room, knocking Naruto, Hinata, Goofy and Donald all off their feet and dragging them back out again. Naruto found himself separated, tumbling wildly underneath the water.

"MRGLE!" He shouted, and tried to find which way to swim. His arms and legs waved and kicked frantically as the sea water stung his eyes. The Keyblade flashed into his hands, and for lack of a better idea, he obeyed it's cues and pointed towards what he thought was directly down.

_FIRE!_ He thought, and a blast of heat issued from the tip of the Keyblade. It formed a large jet of bubbles, offering just enough propulsive force for Naruto to get his head above water. He gasped loudly, and looked around. He was under a deep red and purple sky, as though the sun was setting, and ocean was everywhere around him.

"HINATA!" He shouted. "GOOFY! DONALD!"

"Gah… What happened?" Jiraiya called. He pulled himself out of Naruto's backpack and looked around.

"Weren't you listening?" Naruto shouted.

"No, I was trying to get some sleep," Jiraiya said. He shook his head, trying to clear off the water. "Guess I should have stayed awake…"

"HINATA! GOOFY! DONALD!" Naruto tried again. He didn't hear any direct response, but he did hear the sound of singing.  
_  
"Forward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and join the chase  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus race!"  
_  
"Huh?" Naruto said. A wave bowled him over, sending him tumbling onto what felt like solid ground. The water receded, and Naruto raised his head to get some air when a foot slapped him facedown into the sand. "MMPH!"  
_  
"Backward, forward, outward, inward  
Bottom to the top  
Never a beginning,  
There can never be a stop!"  
_  
Sang the voices, as more objects and things ran Naruto over. The Keybearer rolled over and got up to his feet. The moment he was, he was grabbed by a giant parrot and a pelican, who pulled him along.

"What? HEY! Let me go!" Naruto shouted, as he was shanghaied into running in a circle with an assortment of all sorts of creatures. Fish, starfish, birds, all were running around a tall rock formation. He looked to the top of the formation and saw a strange fat bird with a hat, ponytail and coat standing on a rock, warming himself by a fire and singing along. The bird paused his singing and looked down at Naruto with a smile.

"Say now, you'll never get dry at that speed!" The bird said cheerfully.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Naruto demanded. "I won't get dry period you stupid bird!"

"Now now, no need to get angry," the bird admonished.  
_  
"To skipping, hopping, tripping fancy free and gay  
Started it tomorrow  
But will finish yesterday!"  
_  
"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata!" Naruto called. The girl was standing further down on the shore, along with Goofy and Donald. The three of them were accompanied by a giant bottle.

"Looks like they grabbed onto it," Jiraiya observed.

"What the heck are you doing?" Donald shouted.

"Um… Trying to get dry?" Naruto offered. That was when another big wave hit the beach. Donald, Hinata and Goofy managed to get out of the way, but Naruto was taken under again.

"GRRMPH!" He got knocked down again, and once more the circle of mad animals ran over him, forcing his face into the sand. The Keyblade appeared, and Naruto burst out of the water, swinging angrily.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" He shouted. A parrot and a trio of fish went flying from his blows, but before he could hit any more Goofy grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Calm down Naruto, calm down!" Goofy told him. Naruto snarled.

"But they-they're-!"

"Come now! Come now! Hurry faster! You can't get dry like that! FASTER!" The bird atop the formation shouted. He didn't care that Naruto had just struck four of his fellows-In fact, he didn't seem to notice.  
_  
"Round and 'round and 'round we go  
Until forevermore  
For once we were behind  
But now we find we are before!_  
"That's the darndest thing," Donald muttered, scratching his head underneath his hat. Goofy pulled Naruto along to join the others. Naruto managed to calm down, but he stilled shot a deadly glare at the bird and his cohorts. "They aren't going to get dry that way…"

Foreward, backward, inward, outward  
Come and joing hte chase  
Nothing could be drier  
Than a jolly caucus race!"

"What are they, stupid?" Naruto asked.

"Or they're all insane," Jiraiya suggested.

"Hmm… A Jolly Caucus race?" Jiminy asked, writing down some notes. "That is odd…"

"Well, at least we're out of the water," Hinata suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… So, where exactly are we?"

"You should have asked the knob before opening him," Jiminy suggested.

"He didn't seem the cooperative type!" Donald observed.

"Well, he did get something shoved in his mouth," Jiraiya said. "Not too many people who take that well… Although I know a few-"

"Jiraiya!" Jiminy shouted. The stuffed lion smirked.

"What?"

"Well, maybe they could help?" Hinata suggested, pointing to the caucus race. She walked across the beach to just outside the circle. "Excuse me? Excuse me, sir?"

"Hm? Oh, hello young lady! Care to join the race?" The bird asked, lighting up a pipe. Hinata shook her head.

"No. I wanted to know where we are."

"Ah! Navigation! Capital!" The bird said. "I the Dodo am an expert in the art of finding where you are, and when you are, and where and when you do not wish to be!"

"I see...?" Hinata asked.

"For instance, where you were is where you aren't, but unless it is when you are is where you are now, except of course if it's where you will be unless it is when you ought to be and where you ought not to be, you see?" The Dodo said.

"What?" Hinata asked, looking a bit distressed. "Could you please tell us where we are _now?_"

"Why, you're in Wonderland my dear lady, of course! That is where you are, and where we are, and when we are too! How, why, and what is also Wonderland! Unless of course it is not when, why, where, or what! Unless of course you are asking 'who is Wonderland', in which case you might be or might not be, depending on when and where, and even what you are." The Dodo shook his head. "Now then, care to get dry with us?"

"I um, I think I'll manage on my own," Hinata said.

"Suit yourself!" The Dodo said. Hinata walked back to Naruto, Goofy and Donald.

"Well?" Donald asked.

"He said we're in Wonderland," Hinata said.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head slowly.

"No... Not really..."

* * *

_Sorry guys: Having three classes that each require you to write a research paper over the course of the semester is not conductive to fanfiction writing. Ergo, I've decided to just upload Chapter 8 and add what else I had for it to Chapter 9 in order to keep this story moving. Once again I've missed the chance to get this out during Naruto's birthday, but hopefully he'll be happy with a belated gift-And so will you._

_Here's the omake, and hopefully it won't take me another month to get out another chapter:_

**Omake:**

"Argh... This is like the second time a rabbit has tried to screw me over," Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm starting to think they're all out to get me!"

Hinata sighed as she pulled her hood up over her head. "D-Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'm sure we'll find... Ah... Why are you looking at me l-like that?"

Naruto stared intensely. Hinata's hood, unbeknownst to her but beknownst to everyone else, had a pair of bunny ears that popped up when she pulled it onto her head. Why Edna had included them nobody knew, but the fox within Naruto didn't care, and influenced Naruto's behavior accordingly.

"Rabbit! Mine!" Naruto growled happily as he pounced on Hinata.

"EEP!"


End file.
